


The Hitchhikers Guide to the Millma Verse

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Mutant Earth [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hitchhiking, Karry, M/M, Millma Verse, Multiverse, Rachel Garrick, hitchhikers guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: With so many worlds in the multiverse, Hitchhiking Kayla enlists Mutant Cisco to explore, finding potential friends and enemies along the way. Continuing story. Part of the Millma Verse.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Mutant Earth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079298
Comments: 43
Kudos: 10





	1. What's Past is Prologued

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Hitchhikers Guide to the Millma Verse! A little bit of explanation. This will be a continuous story where our Hitchhiking Kayla, who has been in other stories of ours, explores new worlds to the Millma Verse, along with Mutant Earth Cisco and some other faces from our normal Earths joining in. We tested out this in the first chapter of Beautiful. With this story though, I'm starting with, hopefully, five chapters a week, bringing this story up to Christmas Eve (2019) – or New Year's Eve (2019), depending on how edits go – but after this it will be more sporadic, as to when Millie and I get time and ideas to write more. I hope you enjoy.

Mutant Earth.

Kayla Lane, twin to an alternate, but long-dead Kara, sat in the warehouse HQ on Mutant Earth. She quite liked it here, and with their Cisco bored a lot of the time – especially when working at STAR Labs Museum – the pair were planning on exploring the multiverse together; having already been to a world Cisco had dubbed 'Beautiful' a few weeks ago, not to mention her solo journeys elsewhere.

"Women are crazy!" Kayla looked up from the journal she was writing in, to see Mon-El enter the warehouse HQ, still in his red and blue superhero suit. "Especially when they are pregnant..."

"Especially when they are Kryptonian," Kayla pointed out, smirking.

"Oh, mine isn't," Mon said, causing Kayla to raise an eyebrow. "And she's just as bad as Kara – the pair think it's so cute they are pregnant together." Kara and Barry Kent had married and had one son Griffin, already; but Kara had wanted a large family, and Barry was more than willing to comply. So, while Griffin's first birthday had just passed, Kara had found out she was once again pregnant.

Meanwhile, after another Earth had broken out their prisoners, Mon had proposed to Caitlin; the pair had been dating from the moment Mon-El had arrived on Earth, after all. The couple had had a quick ceremony with all their friends, and soon after Caitlin had found out she too was pregnant.

"Reminds me of Prime Earth," Kayla smirked, having taken over their Kara's role while Power Girl had been pregnant; their Caitlin had also been pregnant at the time.

"Oh yeah, you were there for their Kara's pregnancy," Mon nodded. "Please tell me she and Caitlin…"

"They just got on with it," Cisco's voice interrupted as he now entered the warehouse.

"You're looking bright and cheerful," Kayla pointed out to her friend now, smiling at Cisco.

"Please tell me something is going on," Mon said, taking a seat and looking to Cisco now.

"Sorry bud," Cisco said, moving over to Kayla. "I was just going to suggest to Kayla here that we world hop."

"The reason why I'm here," Kayla pointed out to Mon. "We had fun on that Beautiful world, so we might make it a thing."

"I suggested we go to a world that's not on the system," Cisco, added making Mon raise his eyebrow, "as that Nazi thing on New Justice, and then with Karry on Thanksgiving, made me think we should expand our system – find some more friendly worlds, or figure out how many non-friendly worlds there really are out there."

"We think it's time we take this world hopping to the next level," Kayla told Mon, standing now.

"Can I join?" Mon asked instantly, the pair laughing at his eagerness. "One trip, please?"

"As long as Caitlin won't mind," Kayla pointed out.

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her…" Mon point out.

"I've got no problem with it," Cisco added.

"Fine," Kayla said with a shrug, looking to Cisco. "So… where we going? You have an idea?"

"Karry's Gideon, Prime's Vis, New Justice's Mia and even Hero Earth's Giles have been working on it," Cisco said, Mon raising a hand at that.

"Who are those people? I've never…" Mon started.

"They're those worlds' A.I.'s." Cisco explained. "Gideon on Karry started mapping the multiverse first, with Prime's Mavis, or Vis, joining in later," Cisco turned back to Kayla now. "I think the first we'll go to is Earth 30."

"Cool," Kayla nodded.

"You know, Kara and Barry are usually the good ones to head to so..." Cisco smirked as he said this, taking his Vibe goggles out of his pocket and put them on to open a portal. "Right! Everyone in."

The trio jumped through the portal.

-Hitchhikers-

Earth 30.

The portal opened in a hallway of what seemed to be an office building.

Cisco, Kayla, and Mon looked at each other; the place was unfamiliar to the three. "BA Games?" Mon read off a wall. A reception area was not far from them, but the three walked back, out of view.

"Kara and or Barry have to be here," Cisco muttered, trusting his power.

"I hear them," Kayla said, her superior senses listening out. "Come on, this way." Kayla pointed as they headed towards the main office, and beyond reception. "They're inside." They headed to the door of the office.

"Come on, you should do it," it was Kayla's voice, but Kayla Lane knew it was her alternate, or Kara. Kayla Lane opened the door a crack and could see Kara – blonde hair and glasses – sitting on the desk.

"Kara," it was Barry's voice as Cisco and Mon surrounded Kayla to peek in too, "since when do you care about the games my company makes?"

"I know business," Kara said, crossing her legs as she sat. "And this game idea will be popular – and good press."

"I don't know," Barry's voice said, but he was still out of sight from the three. Although Kayla could use her x-ray vision to see him, she elected not to.

"Come on, I like it and it's unfair you own the rights to my family symbol and Kryptonian culture," Kara said.

"Oh, taking out the big guns for this," Barry said, laughing.

"Oh no, that is not the big guns," Kara stated. "The big guns are that I am your girlfriend and I want it. Do we really need to go there?"

"Fine. Bensen; put a Kryptonian civilization game on the list of games to be made," Barry called out.

"Of course," a male, computerized, voice was heard.

"An A.I. – that's a good sign," Cisco whispered to Kayla and Mon.

Kara seemed happy.

"Okay, but you made some good points. BA Games needs some diversity and civilization games are popular with females; something we lack," Barry said as Kara stood up and went to kiss Barry.

"Although I will say it's a bit annoying you made an A.I. for your videogame system. If you gave the code to Luthor Corp we could expand it…" Kara started.

"You won the videogame one. Wait on this one," Barry said coyly.

"What are you doing here?!" A voice spoke from behind the three eavesdropping hitchhikers, and the trio turned – it was Caitlin. She was holding an envelope in her hand and was glaring right at Cisco. The glare made Cisco take a step back, wondering what his counterpart did to piss Caitlin off for this look. Next to Caitlin was a younger girl with blonde hair – either in her late teens or early 20s, none of them recognized. "You dare walk in here? I should…!" Caitlin's hair turned white and her lips turned blue, making Cisco take a sidestep as Kayla and Mon got in front of him.

"Whoa, calm down!" Mon called, holding out his hands.

"Mon, Kara, how can you defend him after what he did?" her voice was different now, as she raged on. "And… when did you change your hair color….?" Caitlin had just noticed Kayla brown hair.

"What's going on…?" The door to the office opened and there stood this Earth's Barry and Kara – only this Barry had bright blonde hair. "Cisco...?" Barry voiced; his expression changed. "And…"

"Who are you?" Kara said, looking at Kayla. This used to hurt, having Karas not knowing Kayla, but she was used to it by now; it was more common across the multiverse for Karas to exist solo than with a twin sister.

"Okay, I think everyone needs to calm down here," Kayla however took the lead. "I'm Kayla Lane, or Kaylar Zor-El. I'm from… well, I don't count my original Earth home anymore; this Cisco or Vibe Junior as he's sometimes called is from Mutant Earth, as well as this Mon-El," Kayla explained, the faces making them realize the group did not know anything about the multiverse. "Okay... We're doppelgangers of the people you know from…"

"You know, I think they are talking about the multiverse," the blonde girl the Earth jumpers did not know stated, making them all look to her. "You know, many different parallel realities existing separate from each other where life is different but similar."

"Mally?" Barry said, shocked. "Since when did you get into science?"

"I didn't," Mally said. "I used to watch Sliders."

"Exactly," Cisco said, chuckling at the Sliders reference as he took a deep breath. "So whatever problem you have with this Earth's Cisco, I'm not him. My Barry and me are good, I promise." This Barry however, seemed unsure. "And I got to say… you're blonde." Barry raised an eyebrow. "Are you dyed blonde or…"

"I'm a natural blonde," Barry said, crossing his arms and seeming offended by the statement.

"All the earths I know Barry looks like this," Cisco took out his cellphone and produced a picture of his Barry and Kara a week ago at Griffin's first birthday party – with the birthday boy. Barry looked at the photo, as did Kara. "See? Barry. Brown hair. And that's Griffin; my Kara and Barry's son." Kara and Barry looked at each other, both blushing at the unsaid suggestion. "First time I have ever seen you blonde."

"I'm brunette, and a lot of my alternates are blonde so…" Kayla pointed out, Barry being blonde not freaking her.

"Why don't you come in and explain a bit more?" Barry said, still seeming suspicious but calming down. "Killer Frost, can we get Caitlin back?"

"Not until I know for sure he's not the ass we know!" the white-haired Caitlin, or Killer Frost, said, eyeing Cisco and making Vibe Junior nervous as they went into the office. Barry chuckled at this.

"Okay… so, the multiverse?" Kara said as she leaned on the desk again, crossing her arms. Barry took a seat in the room while Mally took the seat next to him. Killer Frost made sure to stand close to Cisco. Glaring. "Why would you leave your Earth and come here?"

"Some of our best friends are our multiverse doppelgangers," Cisco pointed out. "See, we started this system… well Prime Earth did anyway. It's a way of connecting different worlds and building a friendship between them. These days it's no different than calling or Skyping friends' downtown – and Karry Universe, they're a popular one, created a way of popping to different worlds on our system without needing a Vibe."

"Basically, with so many worlds already friends with each other," Kayla added, realizing Cisco was going on his own rant and wanting to streamline it, "and with an unlimited possibility of parallel Earths, like Sliders," she nodded to Mally at this, "we decided to start visiting other worlds; see if they're friendly or not and what their hero situation is like."

"Sounds legit to me," Barry said, nodding between the two.

"Me too," Killer Frost said, a little reluctantly. "Guess I don't get to ice a jerk today."

"Frost…" Barry said, warningly.

"I'll get Caitlin," Frost chuckled, her hair turning back to brown, her lips going back to normal color and she turning to normal.

Caitlin gave them a look but nodded – she had heard the entire thing after all.

"Okay what's the deal here?" Cisco asked. "I mean, with Killer Frost and my alternate…?"

"It's a split-personally thing," Caitlin answered. "When I was young my dad gave me a treatment to make sure I didn't get an inherited illness. That created Killer Frost, but I didn't know about it until last year – the last time we had a confrontation with the betrayers over in Central."

"Betrayers?" Mon asked, noting the name.

"Cisco, Iris, and Wally, they decided to blame me for what happened to Eddie and Ronnie," Barry said, not meeting the hitchhiker's eyes at this. Mally put her hand on Barry's arm, and Kara reached over and took his other hand. "Iris was down a fiancée and Cisco a husband…." Mutant Cisco coughed at that, as Kayla and Mon chuckled. "I was fighting Zoom; I couldn't stop the Reverse Flash and him. Wally was the one battling the Reverse Flash… well, it never got any better. It's been two years and we're still not good. But I moved on, started BA Games from selling STAR to Luthor Corp., and met Kara by selling it to her family."

"You're a Luthor?" Kayla asked, and Kara nodded.

"Lex took in me and Zac," Kara explained, and noticed the confused look. "My little brother."

"You and dad also found out about me," Mally added, and Barry had to smile.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Cisco asked, familiar with everyone but Mally.

"Amelia Grant, Barry's half-sister," Mally said, causing Cisco's mouth to open. "But everyone calls me Mally."

"How does Barry's little sister always get the name Amelia?" Cisco mumbled, more to himself.

"Prime prefers to be called Ivy," Kayla pointed out to Cisco, having spent a good deal of time with that alternate.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mal?" Barry asked his sister.

"Mom and dad's wedding is coming up," Mally pointed out, as Kayla, Cisco and Mon decided to look around the office; Mon pointed out a calendar and Cisco blinked – the calendar said '2016' on it, making Cisco realize this world was at least 3 years behind. "I want to do something special for them." Mally continued. " _We_ should do something special for them."

"We'll figure it out later," Barry said, agreeing with his sister.

"Well, before you figure that out, this needs your signature," Caitlin said, handing the envelope she had been holding to Barry and putting it down on his desk. "Also, sales reports. New game ideas – Mr. Schott has an interesting idea."

"Winn? Nice, glad I hired him," Barry said.

"Excellent," Kara said, and Barry had to smile. "Winn's been working for CatCo but had applied for Luthor Corp." Kara explained, probably from the confused look from Caitlin.

"Kara had been the one to direct him to STAR Gaming, knowing he would be happier here and I would gain a great employee." Barry added, "and why are you three so interested in the calendar?" he had noticed Kayla, Cisco and Mon looking at the calendar.

"You're three years behind," Cisco said simply. "Most of the multiverse is in 2019 – some are ahead or behind and you're behind. It's always cool to see time differences like this."

"Interesting," Barry said; a look on his face.

"By the way, Cicada struck again," Caitlin said, seeming to change the topic.

The group collectivity groaned – besides Kayla, Mon, and Cisco, who had no idea who Cicada was. "Three meta humans last night. Only one of them had a criminal background."

"He's moving off criminals," Barry muttered, "and to everyday meta humans."

"What about Team… what are they calling themselves now?" Kara asked.

"Still trying to use Flash even though everyone still calls Wally the Kid Flash," Caitlin said. "But they are not cutting it."

"No surprise there," Mally said. "Cicada's their fault to begin with. They activated another Dark Matter explosion. They are the reason the STAR Labs' satellite exploded."

"After they hacked into it!" Kara complained with a frown. "Wish I had the proof. They would be in so much trouble…"

"Barry, I think it's time for you to go there," Mally said, looking to her brother. "I know every time you go to Central you end up fighting with them, but that's your city too – you protected it, and you protected it well – better than Wally. You stopped Zoom and look at what you have done since you have been here. It's time for the Flash to return to Central City."

"Mally has a point," Kara added, Barry looking to her now, biting his lip.

"As much as I hate them, I have to agree," Caitlin spoke up now. "If they're using the name Team Flash, you need to make sure they don't sully that name. Keep faith the Flash."

Barry sighed and stood up, but paused, looking at his sister now before walking over and bringing her into a hug.

"I know, you're right. You're all right." Barry looked between Kara and Caitlin at this. "Central City is my responsibility. They need the Flash now – the real Flash. No serial killer will get away with hunting down meta humans in my city." Barry ran fast and returned a moment later with an outfit on – the speedster outfit was different than most Flashes Kayla, Cisco and Mon knew; it being a dark blue and red mix. There was a lightning bolt on the front with no circular background, and he also wore a red mask instead of a cowl.

"Hey, you're not alone," Kara said, taking off her shirt to reveal her Supergirl outfit; the same as most Kara's, being a red skirt, blue shirt, and the house of El symbol. "Remember, we're a team now. Besides, someone who can take away meta powers… you need a team who aren't all meta."

"I'll join," Frost was instantly back instead of Caitlin.

"I'm in," Mon said, not knowing who Cicada was, but wanting to help. Causing the others to pause. "What? We help other worlds all the time."

"He's right," Kayla pointed out. "In fact…" she twisted the ring on her finger, turning the familiar 'S' symbol and a costume shot out of it, covering her – a multicolored fading outfit, starting with dark blue boots and pants, leading up to a light blue shirt and ending with a white collar. Her cape was similar, not being Kal's baby blanket either, at least not anymore, with the similar blue-to-white color scheme. The ring also allowed a transformation in her hair – providing her with a white bow to tie her dark hair back in. Kara looked impressed.

"And I've got your back," Cisco spoke up, the group from this world gave him a look. "I always have my Barry's back. I swear."

"Until he gives us a reason not to trust him, I say we do," Barry said with a nod, obviously liking having a Cisco on his team again.

"Now, where is this Cicada?" Mon asked.

There was a pause for a moment as obviously no one really knew.

"We'll have to go to our only ally in Central," Barry decided, with a nod. "Come on…." He took Caitlin and ran out, Kara following.

"Only ally?" Cisco asked, but only he, Kayla, Mon and Mally were left.

"Just go," Mally giggled as Mon grabbed Cisco and the three hitchhikers left, leaving only Mally in the office.

-Hitchhikers-

Joe West was walking out of the precinct when he was grabbed by a speedster and brought to a top of the building; it took him a minute to take in who was around him.

"Oh, Barry," Joe said with a smile. "It's been a while. I bought the new BA Games portable system. I keep in my desk though, so Iris and Wally won't discover I have it." Joe couldn't lose his kids, but he also could not completely betray Barry, so he met with Barry in secret, Barry appreciating his unique position and accepting it for what it was. "Wait, Cisco…?" Joe pointed at the man who had landed with Mon on the roof, shocked.

"He's not who you think he is," Barry said, taking off his mask with a smile. "Cisco, Kayla, and this is…?"

"Valor," Mon supplied quickly.

"And Valor," Barry nodded, "are from another Earth. Parallel realities existing side by side."

"Okay," Joe said, deciding not to question it, having learned a long time ago to just go with the weirdness that came with having superheroes for kids. "What are you all doing here?"

"Cicada," it was Killer Frost who answered.

"Wally and his team had their chance," Barry said. "We're stopping him now."

Joe let out a breath and then smiled. "Thank god!" He surprised the group at that. "I have been telling them they should ask you to for ages! They're just too stubborn and hearing 'Barry ruins everything' and well, you heard it all before. Cicada broke Wally's back a couple of weeks ago…. it healed and he's up and running – they have a doctor in that Harley guy – but they can't defeat Cicada."

"What do you know?" Kara asked. "About Cicada?"

"He's name is Orlin Dwyer. He was hit by part of the STAR Co. satellite when it exploded. The dagger he uses – it's meta tech," Joe explained. "Part of the satellite."

"I've heard of this," Kara said, with a nod. "The explosion not only affected humans, but technology."

"That's new," Cisco whispered to Kayla, who gave a nod. They were just witnesses to events right now.

"Well, this piece of meta tech is connected only to him somehow," Joe said. "It takes away meta human powers and he can direct it, recall it when it's out of his hands. He's using it to kill all meta humans because his niece, who he was raising, died the same night the satellite came down. He blames meta humans."

"Your Team Kid Flash figured all this out?" Mon said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, that was me and my meta human taskforce. Well, Ralph put together who Cicada was. Patty and I figured out why he's doing what he's doing," Joe said.

"Ralph?" Barry said. "Ralph Dibney? I thought he was injured in the Accelerator explosion."

"He's back at work," Joe explained.

"Good for him. Good cop," Barry nodded. "Any idea where Cicada is?"

Joe shook his head, but his phone went off.

"Oh, well what do you know, it seems Wally and our Cisco found him. They are fighting him now," Joe showed Barry his cell, which had an alert from his meta human taskforce with updating information on Kid Flash fighting Cicada, and the location.

"Thank you, Joe," Barry said, taking Caitlin again as he and Kara left.

"Look after him," Joe stated to the hitchhikers, who paused at this.

"How do you trust us so easily?" Cisco couldn't help but ask.

"Because you came," Joe stated simply, smirking as Mon took Cisco and flew off, with Kayla behind.

"Be careful." Joe whispered as he went to find a way off the roof.

-Hitchhikers-

When Barry, Killer Frost, Kara, Mon, Cisco, and Kayla, arrived at the area where Cicada was fighting Wally and this Earth's Cisco, the group separated the two from Cicada by landing between them.

"You saved me a trip to National!" Cicada said in an altered voice, throwing his dagger down almost instantly, the light hit the group.

"What are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked, however.

"I can't run," Barry moaned, ignoring Kid Flash.

"My powers are gone!" Mutant Cisco added, as the dagger went back into Cicada's hand, which he threw at Barry – but it was blocked by ice.

"I'm fine," Killer Frost said aloud.

"Same here," Kara said, lighting up her eyes.

"Me too," Mon jumped forward, punching Cicada, surprising the villain.

"All non-meta powers are a-go," Kayla said, letting out a freeze breath as the dagger returned to a surprised Cicada.

"We got this! You take care of them," Mon called to Barry as the distraction seemed to unstick the metas from their spot.

Barry gave a nod, knowing to let this group take care of Cicada as they moved Cicada away from the meta heroes. He turned to Wally and his Earth's Cisco, Mutant Cisco turning as well.

"Who are you?" This Cisco asked; he was in an unusual outfit Mutant Cisco had never seen any alternate wear. It was a mostly black outfit, with lightning bolts going from the shoulders down to his waist, with a belt-like bolt going around his lower abdomens. He didn't wear goggles either, although supported a cowl, which also had lightning bolts on. It looked uncomfortable with Cisco's usual long hair underneath. All this made Mutant Cisco know that this alternative had different powers than Vibing.

"I am you," Mutant Cisco responded, "from another earth."

"And you're with him?!" This Earth's Cisco said, sounded disgusted. "Because of him, our husband died!"

"I'm not gay," Mutant Cisco said. "Not that I hold it against you. Anyway, even if I was, never would I betray my Barry – from my understanding, Barry was fighting Zoom and you left him."

"The Reverse Flash was his responsibility! His mother's murderer. He didn't want to save them. He let the people we love die," this Earth's Cisco spat.

"On my Earth Barry did take on the Reverse Flash, and guess what? Eddie still killed himself; Ronnie still died as well. And none of us betrayed Barry because of it!" Mutant Cisco pointed out.

"And let me guess, Barry got Iris?" Wally asked, annoyed.

"No," Mutant Cisco said.

"I didn't want Iris," Barry added, with a glare.

That was when the group heard a shout and turned back to the Supers fighting; Cicada had been trying to fight off the two Kryptonians, the Daxamite, and the ice meta, but had figured out he could not. He went to jump up to get away, but Mon had jumped up and grabbed him, dragging him back down.

Killer Frost grabbed the dagger off him and threw it. Kayla and Kara lit up their eyes and directed their heat vision directly at the dagger.

"No!" Cicada yelled, freeing himself from Mon's hold and holding out his hand, trying to get the dagger back to him. The dagger moved towards him, but Kara and Kayla kept their heat vision on it – the dagger melting as Cicada put his hand on it, too late. The dagger was gone, and Cicada's hand burnt from taking molten metal.

"You will pay!" Cicada called out, his anger seeming to break him free from Mon.

Mon though was fast, and went to punch Cicada, followed by the two Kryptonians, and then Killer Frost, finally knocking the villain out. There was a moment's silence.

"We'll take him from here," Wally called, now running forward, but Barry ran in front of him and pushed him back instead.

"You think you can take the credit for their work?" Barry asked. "No. We'll bring him to the police."

"I don't think so!" this Earth's Cisco called, lightning appearing in his hands, but Mutant Cisco countered with one of his vibes, knocking his double out before he could use his powers.

"Are these two really idiots?" Kayla asked, crossing her arms and lighting up her eyes.

"Yes," Killer Frost answered for Kayla. "Go, you two – or I might need to finally live up to my name…" Ice formed around her hands as she spoke.

Wally took a step back, seeming to get it and ran off, taking his now-unconscious Cisco with them.

"Now, let's bring him over to Iron height," Barry said, directing his gaze to the villain.

"No, I think you should bring him…" Kara said, lifting the man. "This is your city."

"No. I think we should," Barry countered. "We made it clear to National City we were a team that would protect them together. Let's make it clear to Central too, that Supergirl and the Flash are here for them as well."

"Well someone better take him," Mon muttered, kicking Cicada and causing Barry and Kara to laugh, picking up the bad guy and heading off.

-Hitchhikers-

Later that day, Mutant Cisco, Mutant Mon-El, Hitchhiking Kayla, and this worlds' Kara, Barry, Caitlin, and Mally were back in Barry's office. Caitlin had explained that they were not affected by the dagger because their powers did not come from Dark Matter.

Barry had the TV on and breaking news about the Flash and Supergirl taking down Cicada was headlining – the pair had stated to police that they would be around to protect Central City as well, despite Team Kid Flash.

Barry turned off the TV with a smile. "Let Kid Flash, Iris, whatever Cisco is calling himself nowadays – and Cisco new boyfriend Hartley – take that," Barry said with a smirk. "I'm not going to hide from them."

"Good for you," Mutant Cisco said with a nod and Barry nodded back at him.

"What is your Cisco going by?" he looked across the room at this.

"I heard Lighting Lord," Mally voiced, causing Cisco to pull a face.

"The less said about that name the better," Barry muttered.

"So, are you guys cool with us giving you a system?" Cisco switched topic. "Joining our multiverse?"

"Barry," Kara spoke now, "you okay with maybe talking to or seeing alternates of your betrayers?"

"This one is okay," Barry said. "It's been nice having a good Cisco back, so yeah, I'm fine with it."

"Then we'll set it up," Kara said. "In Luthor Corp. This is not exactly a good secret location."

"I'll send one over," Cisco said with a nod. "Easy set up. Something tells me you'll probably not need instructions," he added to Barry.

"We still need to name this Earth," Mon spoke up, Kayla and Cisco turning to him. "And I am thinking Betrayal Earth."

"That is a good one, my man!" Cisco said, holding out his hand and the two high-fiving.

"Appropriate," Mally said thoughtfully. "And I think I figured out what to buy mom and dad for their wedding. Just need you to put your credit card information in…" Barry chuckled as he took the tablet from Mally.

"And this necklace? Is that for Cat?" Barry asked.

"Um… well… I need it for my dress," Mally said, and Barry chuckled again.

"I spoil you too much," Barry said as Kara giggled. "Okay, here." Barry tossed his wallet to Mally. "Have fun." Mally grinned as she took back the tablet and the wallet to put information in.

"I think we should go," Kayla said, noticing the danger was gone and this group had things to do. They had made friends and were going to set up the system; there wasn't anything else to do.

"You know, a multiverse game would be kind of awesome," Barry voiced thoughtfully.

"Call Karry," Cisco said, making the Betrayal Earth group pause. "Oh, it's one of the Earths in our multiverse. They own a videogame company as well and make a multiverse series. I am sure they would be willing to let you copy."

"If our worlds' are compatible though," Barry said, thinking it over.

"Well, your systems seem pretty compatible to me," Cisco said as he put on his goggles and opened a portal home. "See you soon!" Cisco waved as he, Kayla and Mon jumped through the blue vortex, it snapping shut behind them.

"What's a Karry…?" Caitlin asked after a moment.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mally was the one to speak, making the trio look to her. "Kara, and Barry. It's a couple's name. Duh."

"No," Kara said, with a head shake. "They wouldn't… name an entire world after a couple's name…?"

"I think they did," Barry said, not sure how to react. "Maybe we will call this world once we have this system going. Find out more." The group laughed at that.

-Hitchhikers-

Later that evening Kayla was alone at the Kent Farm. Kara Kent was happy to allow her multiverse sister to stay – so long as she did some chores when needed. Kayla was busy though as she wrote in her journal. She already had a few entries from various worlds; not to mention a separate book from her time on Prime Earth.

She liked to write down her adventures, to keep an account of what happened, what to expect when and if she returned, and of course to find a world she liked most. So far, Prime, Mutant, SuperEarth and New Justice were her top 4 worlds.

 _Betrayal Earth-_ the journal started, it was a title _._

_Mutant Mon-El named it that as he joined us in this first adventure. The Barry, Kara, and Caitlin there are pretty cool, but the others... well… the reason for the name is Cisco, Iris and Wally betrayed Barry because he did not save Eddie and Ronnie. Barry had been fighting Zoom at the time, so it's a little unfair._

She paused in her writing to have a think. It was unusual for good friends, especially family like the Wests, to turn their back on Barry for something he had no control over. Even on Mutant, Iris had forgiven Barry for Eddie's death, and Caitlin had done so for Ronnie's too.

 _I have seen a lot of versions of these people._ Kayla continued. _New Justice's Frankie was a jerk at one point, but through it all he never once betrayed Rae like that. And he realized he was a jerk and made up for it. This Earth… it had been two years. Two years and the three betrayers are still stubbornly holding on. They don't deserve to wear the costumes they wear. They are NOT heroes._ She even underlined the 'not' as she wrote this.

 _On the other side of things, Kara is a Luthor and apparently has a little brother, Zac. I would love to meet him. Cisco sent over the system earlier and since I've learned that Mon on that world is with Lena. And of course, Clark and Lois are always together – you know, I have seen Clark with three different but similar faces; the same thing for Lois. But no matter the faces they have, the two somehow find each other and love each other. And they usually have Jason and Ellen or Ella, who always look the same, no matter what. Really weird._ She laughed as she wrote this.

 _Now onto a funnier matter: Mutant Caitlin chewed Mon out for leaving the planet without telling her. It was hilarious._ She stopped there as she heard Kara call out for her and chuckled as she bookmarked her page in the journal, closing it as she left the room, heading down to find out what her alternate sister needed help with.


	2. The Trial of Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutant Cisco and Kayla Lane arrive on a world with a problem - someone has framed Barry for murder! How can they help clear his good name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: As the title of this chapter suggest, this is based on 'The Trial of the Flash', as seen in season 4 of Flash. Yes, we're taking our shot on that but, while it is based on that, some of the circumstances are going to be the same while other things have been changed to better fit the world – especially since the crime and trial took place at Christmas and now we are in April. You'll understand fine.
> 
> Note 2: Just to let you know, the only law knowledge we have are Millie's Law and Order Degree (Sigma isn't into those show) – she watches a lot of it so is able to muddle her way through the law stuff. If you have a law degree and see something in this chapter that's not right, please don't complain correcting us. Just take it as a different world with a similar but slightly different system of laws. Like Prime's Krypton being different to others.

Mutant Earth.

Cisco had a day off from the STAR Labs Museum and was spending time in the Superflash Warehouse; he was alone until a blue vortex opened and Kayla Lane appeared with a small satchel worn over her shoulder.

"Kayla," Cisco sat up in his seat as Kayla moved from the X on the floor – the spot where multiverse travelers could come and go from.

"Hey," Kayla smiled as she moved toward Cisco now.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Cisco asked.

"Well, I was on Prime helping out with the Dominators…" Kayla started, putting her bag down and pulling out her journal.

"Dominators?" Cisco frowned at this.

"Aliens," Kayla sighed, taking a seat. "Well proper alien-aliens, not like me or Mon. Anyway, they've apparently been keeping watch on the world for a while now and finally came to pick a fight – and release a meta bomb."

"The one time I choose not to spy on Prime," Cisco groaned. "What happened?"

"Team PowerFlash are still figuring out the repercussions, but there's already an upswing on metas across the planet. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not," Kayla stated, already writing in her journal as she spoke – double-tasking that impressed Cisco.

"So, you came here to…?" Cisco asked, leaning over to her.

"Well, with their team down some members they needed the Kryptonian back-up, but I could really do with a break now the dust is settled," Kayla stated, looking up at Cisco with a smirk now.

"You mean, go to another unexplored world?" Cisco smirked, eyeing the journal.

"Well…" Kayla chuckled now as Cisco laughed.

"Last time we went to Earth 30, now called Betrayal thanks to Mon-El, so what if we did the next one up, Earth 31?" Cisco asked, rubbing his hands together, a look of glee on his face now.

"I'm game," Kayla nodded, folding her arms as Cisco put on his Vibe goggles, opening a new portal for the pair of them.

"A brand-new world," Cisco stated, jumping through the portal after Kayla, it closing behind them.

-Hitchhikers-

Earth 31.

Barry sat on the chair in STAR Labs, his head in his hands. Mon-El put an arm around him while Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, Joe, and Cecile were pacing the room.

"I'm going to jail," Barry moaned. "I'm going to jail for a crime I did not commit."

"The trial not over yet Barry," Cisco started, just as a portal opened in the room; everyone turned to look at it as a Mutant Cisco and Hitchhiking Kayla came through.

"Hi. Oh, a room full! We're…" Mutant Cisco began.

"Multiverse," his double, Caitlin and Ralph chorused, shutting Cisco up.

"Oh, well that always makes it easy," Kayla spoke. "I'm Kayla – not Kara, who is my twin."

"Like Clark's little cousin Kara," Mon nodded, getting it. "But… you're not 12?" Kayla raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. Kara must have only just got out of the Phantom Zone, then. "And another Cisco."

"Hey, you're blonde here too," Mutant Cisco countered, pointing at this Barry now. "You're the second Barry I've met who's blonde." Barry raised an eyebrow putting hands through his hair but didn't respond.

"Not really a good time," this Earth's Cisco voiced.

"What's going on?" Mutant Cisco asked, curious.

"Barry's been framed for murder," Ralph said.

"Wait, what?" Kayla paused at this.

"And who are you?" Cisco asked Ralph.

"Ralph Dibney… The Elongated Man," Ralph tried, and Cisco shook his head. "Ah." Ralph pulled a face at that.

"Okay, so framed by who?" Cisco moved on, looking back to Barry.

"The person he supposedly killed," Caitlin spoke, making Kayla and Cisco look at each other. "Clifford DeVoe. He's…"

"An idiot," Kayla cut Caitlin off. "Sorry, I had one on my world and my Flash actually did kill him. Then again, my Flash was pure evil so maybe not a good example."

"Okay…" Caitlin frowned at Kayla at this as the Kryptonian waved her hand, gesturing for Caitlin to continue. "Anyway, our DeVoe is a mad meta human genius. We don't know his plan, but he has decided to pick on Barry. He used a Dark Matter device to turn a bus of regular humans into meta humans, including Ralph here. Then he switched his mind out of his dying body into one of those meta humans – a nice man who could read minds. He left his original, dead, body in Barry and Mon's apartment." Mutant Cisco and Kayla didn't even blink at that. Mon had his arms around Barry, so it was obvious the pair were a couple.

"And the Prosecution did their job and did it well," Barry added. "We don't have a defense. I'm going to jail."

"No, you're not," Cecile said. "Look, Barry, you really have to consider revealing yourself as the American Flash." Mutant Cisco mouthed 'American Flash?' to Kayla at this, who shrugged. "Once you reveal yourself as the hero, this goes away – then you and Valor can join the Central City Police Metaphysical Persons division."

"I'm sorry. Metaphysical Person division?" Mutant Cisco cut Cecile off.

"Most superheroes and vigilantes work through Police Departments," Joe finally spoke up. "But Barry, Mon, and everyone else here are freelance. If Barry was to reveal his identity, he would be able to join, but can't keep a secret identity and be in the force."

"An American Flash?" Kayla asked. "There's more than one Flash?"

"Me and my uncle," Barry said, but 'uncle' was spoken with venom behind it. "Jay Garrick. He's the Flash. Although, like me the public does not know his real identity. He works with some secret program. He took his family and left the United States – didn't even call or come back. Joe was the only one there for me and my sister when mom died, and dad went to prison."

Kayla and Mutant Cisco decided not to ask further. He'd painted a clear picture in those few words.

"Okay, one final question," Cisco rose his hand. "Why is she here?" Mutant Cisco pointed at Cecile as he said it. He knew of Cecile's, but his Joe wasn't with her.

"I'm Joe's wife and Barry's lawyer," Cecile pointed out.

"She's your lawyer?" Cisco frowned. "You would have been better off with Lucy Lane or Laurel Lance."

"I am glad you said that, extra Cisco," a voice spoke as Laurel Lance herself walked into the lab. "Where did you get an extra Cisco, anyway?" The group of this world remained silent at that. "You know what, I don't care. I'm here to save you Barry." Barry raised an eyebrow at this. "I've been keeping an eye on your case and I have to say I have not seen a more incompetent defense in my life – and the thing that gets me is you're not even a bad lawyer, Cecile. You're not great, but better than this case shows. It almost feels like you're throwing it on purpose."

"And why would I want Barry to go to jail?" Cecile asked, crossing her arms. Defensive.

"You don't," Kayla was the one to voice this as the group turned to her, having noticed something odd about Cecile's earlier wording. "You were just pushing really hard for Barry to reveal himself; you want him to let the world know who the American Flash is. But why not just tell them yourself?"

"Because revealing the identity of a freelance hero is punishable to up to 5 years in jail," Laurel filled in, surprising Mutant Cisco and Kayla.

"Cecile…?" Joe asked, stepping forward.

"Urgh, fine," Cecile groaned, raising her hands now. "Look, the city would be better off if everyone here worked with the police. You've agreed with that Joe," Cecile said, knowing she was busted. "I didn't see the harm. The minute Barry revealed himself this case would go out the window anyway."

"You don't get to decide that," Barry said, standing up and sounding annoyed now.

"Well someone needed to do something," Cecile pointed out.

"Which is why I'm here," Laurel stated. "Barry…?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Cecile, but I can't reveal who I am, not even to save my ass. I think it's best you go – I'm taking Laurel," he stated, folding his own arms now as Laurel smirked.

Cecile turned to Joe at this, shocked.

"Joe?" Cecile started, "You know…"

"Cecile, you're my wife and pregnant with my daughter," Joe said. "I love you, but please never mess with my son again." He didn't sound angry – in fact, he sounded just as smooth as ever – but Cecile gave a nod, knowing she had to make up for this as she turned from the group and walked out of the lab.

"Bar, I'm sorry," Joe said the moment Cecile was out of earshot. "I didn't realize…"

"It's not your fault, Joe," Barry sighed. "But I am…"

"You're not going to jail," Laurel cut him off. "The Prosecution has rested their case. It's the Defense's turn tomorrow. Barry, I am Barred in this state. I can represent you – and I have a plan to turn this around."

"Okay," Barry said after a moment. "I'm putting my life in your hands, Laurel."

"You won't regret it," Laurel smirked. "First off, I need a deep internet dive."

"I'm your man," both Ciscos said at the same time; this Earth's Cisco gave his counterpart a look.

"Two geniuses are better than one," Mutant Cisco tried.

"Works for me," Laurel shrugged. "I need info on DeVoe's wife's new boyfriend, her own life, DeVoe himself… everything – especially his family." The two Ciscos nodded and rushed to the computers. "The Prosecution's biggest evidence is the forensics," Laurel continued. "Barry, you're the CSI, how good is the forensics?"

"Good, but there are also faults," Barry muttered, having been thinking it over. "In fact, a better CSI wouldn't have said that this was as air-tight as the Prosecution's CSI said."

"I need a forensics scientist to testify to that," Laurel pointed out.

"What about Julian Albert?" Caitlin asked. "Former CCPN forensic scientist. He now works for Luthor Corp, and has a book coming out about metaphysical humans. He's the best… even if he and Barry never got along that well. If the evidence is not there, he will testify to it."

"Get him on the phone. See if he's will be willing to look over the evidence tonight to testify tomorrow. I need to send a new list of witnesses to the Prosecution tonight," Laurel instructed, and Caitlin nodded. "Barry, we need to talk about you testifying."

"I can't lie under oath," Barry said.

"You don't have to," Laurel replied. "You didn't kill DeVoe."

"But I did see him and fight with him – as the American Flash," Barry pointed out.

"Technically the way the law is worded, the American Flash and Barry Allen are two different people," Laurel stated. "Until you come out and say you are the American Flash, any of the American Flash's actions are not Barry Allen's actions. This means, when you testify as Barry Allen, nothing the American Flash did is on you. You can legally testify that you did not fight with DeVoe and it would be true. It's a legal loophole but legal none the less." Laurel paused as Barry's eyes widened. "We can spend the night practicing, but Barry, that restraining order looks bad. And you're the only one who can explain it away."

"Okay," Barry said with a nod.

"And before we start practicing, I need something else… a red herring," Laurel thought. "I need to give that jury another suspect; someone that can say 'this is what really happened'. We can poke all the holes in their evidence and forensics but without another suspect, the jury will be inclined to believe Barry did it regardless."

"We can't frame someone else. We know who did this' Barry said. "And the jury won't believe it."

"Not frame. Just twist the evidence to suggest someone else," Laurel said. "It's done all the time."

"You can put me out as a suspect," Mon said. "It's my apartment too. Barry is my husband." Kayla, who had been silently watching, smiled at that; the two men who were usually with Kara were now with each other.

"No, I don't even want you testifying," Laurel said to Mon, who pouted.

"I got an idea," Ralph said. "Before becoming Elongated Man, I studied some cases," Ralph moved to a laptop and started typing, "and I think this will do well for you…" Ralph showed the computer to Laurel, who smirked as she read.

"Okay, that's perfect," Laurel said. "Everyone – we've got a lot of work to do."

-Hitchhikers-

The rest of the day had been so busy, but that didn't stop Cisco from setting up the system that day, especially given this world's obvious willingness to join them. Kayla, who had sat back well into the evening to help this group in any way they needed, was eager to help too, and the two Ciscos were consistently busy, which pleased her too.

By the next day, having spent the night at this STAR Labs, Mutant Cisco and Kayla were sitting in the court room, on Barry's side with Catlin, Ralph, this Earth's Cisco, and Joe. Cecile had stayed away from her stepson's trial now she was not the lawyer. Barry was in his suit with Laurel by his side, up in front.

"What is this?" The Prosecutor, a man named Anton Slater, asked when he walked in to see Laurel.

Laurel didn't answer though as Judge Hankerson entered the room and took his seat, everyone rising as he entered. "Cecile Horton, you look a lot different," Judge Hankerson smirked as everyone else sat.

"Laurel Lance, your honor," Laurel nodded. "I will be taking over the Defense of Barry Allen."

"Your honor, this is clearly just a ploy to get more time," Anton Slater instantly said, standing up. "The Defendant is reaching."

"No ploy. No more time. I am ready to bring my defense today and get an innocent man out of this court room," Laurel said simply. "And whatever you think, it's Barry Allen choice who defends him. He fired Cecile Horton and hired me."

"Mr. Allen," Judge Hankerson said, pointing at Barry as Barry stood. "This was your willing choice to change lawyer mid-trial, knowing your new lawyer would not ask for extra time?"

"Yes, your honor," Barry said.

"Then this is settled. The trial will continue with Laurel Lance defending Mr. Allen," Judge Hankerson said as Barry took his seat. "Counsel, call your first witness."

"The Defense would like to recall Marlize DeVoe to the stand," Laurel stated.

"Your honor, I object to this recall," Anton Slater said. "The Defense already got to cross-witness Marlize DeVoe."

"There is no law that states the Defense cannot recall a prosecution witness," Laurel pointed out. "I informed the Prosecution that I would be recalling two of their witnesses last night and informed said witnesses to be in court."

"Counsels, up here," Judge Hankerson decided, indicting with his hand for the two lawyers to come forward.

Laurel and Anton both stepped forward. "Your honor, there is no reason to traumatize this woman any further after the death of her husband," Anton stated. "The Defense had their chance to cross."

"She had already agreed to testify once," Laurel said. "As for the Defense's cross-interrogation, it was before I came on board, and I find the witness wasn't where they should be. No offense to Cecile Horton, but I think her pregnancy has confused her abilities." Laurel didn't want to get Cecile's license taken away by admitting she was purposely trying to sabotage Barry's defense. She had good intentions, after all. "And like I said, there is no exact law that forbids my recall."

"Did Ms. Lance inform you last night?" Judge Hankerson asked.

"Yes," Anton admitted, looking away now.

"Then I agree with Ms. Lance. Don't worry, you'll be able to cross-examine," Judge Hankerson said. "Ms. DeVoe will take the stand." He said this louder as Laurel and Anton moved back.

"Thank you, your honor," Laurel said as she backed up and Marlize DeVoe came over, having been sitting in the stands, waiting. She looked a little frustrated a everything.

"Just a reminder, you are still under oath," Judge Hankerson informed Marlize.

"Mrs. DeVoe," Laurel started. "First, I want to express my condolences on your husband." Marlize gave a nod. "But I find myself confused about your new boyfriend. You said you met him in a support group for people with disabled family members. Is that right?"

"Yes," Marlize said.

"Who was he there for?" Laurel asked.

"His mother," Marlize informed.

"That's funny," Laurel said. "A quick look on the internet will show his mother and father are both healthy, living it up in Florida. In fact, looking into his background he knows no one. Has no reason to be in a support group. So, tell me again, where did you meet him?"

"Objection, your honor, ground on relevance," Anton said, standing.

"It goes to the trustworthiness of this witness your honor," Laurel said. "If she's lying about where she met this man, who knows what else she's lying about."

"I agree with the Defense," Judge Hankerson said. "The witness will answer."

"I… I met him at the store," Marlize DeVoe said, surprising everyone as she stuttered her response. "I thought it would… look bad that I was cheating on my husband. I loved Clifford but… he was dying. I needed someone. I thought it looked better if my new boyfriend was going through the same."

"What else are you lying about?" Laurel asked, surprised she'd broken so fast.

"Everything," Marlize DeVoe said, sighing. Laurel took a breath as she stepped near the jury.

"Everything?" Laurel said looking at the jury. "So just to be clear, you testified your husband went to see Barry Allen that day to make amends. That was a lie?"

"I am sure Mr. Allen killed my husband, but no. Clifford never told me he was going to see Mr. Allen. It was just what I figured he did," Marlize said.

"But no proof," Laurel pointed out. "You have no idea how your husband ended up at Barry Allen's apartment that night?"

"No," Marlize said. "I didn't even see him leave that night."

"Thank you," Laurel said, going to take her seat.

Anton stood clearly, shocked by this. "Mrs. DeVoe… you testified before that you knew where Clifford DeVoe was?"

"I know," Marlize said. "I lied and I am sorry – and I feel guilty. While I believe Mr. Allen killed Clifford, I cannot prove it. I lied to help the case and it was wrong of me. I couldn't do it again when Mrs. Lance recalled me."

"So, you are recanting your former testimony?" Anton asked.

"Yes," Marlize said.

"That's all," Anton sighed, sitting down.

"That was too easy," Caitlin whispered as the Judge gave Marlize some sharp words for lying and was informing the Jury to disregard her former testimony.

"You may step down, Mrs. DeVoe. Your obstruction of justice, under oath, could cost you – it is a felony to lie under oath, after all," the Judge stated.

Marlize nodded as she stepped down, going to to head out.

"I'm going to follow her," Caitlin whispered as she got up and pushed pass Kayla and Mutant Cisco to follow Marlize out.

"The Defense recalls Captain Singh," Laurel continued.

"You know, I never saw a court case that seemed directly of Law and Order," Mutant Cisco whispered to his double, a smirk on his face as Captain Singh took the stand. "Laurel is good."

"Captain Singh," Laurel said. "Thank you for coming back. Now, Clifford DeVoe, what do you know of his medical condition?"

"He was wheelchair-bound," Captain Singh stated. "That's the extent of my knowledge."

"From your knowledge, could he get out of the wheelchair and walk?" Laurel asked.

"No," Captain Singh said.

"What floor does Mr. Allen live on?" Laurel asked.

"The fifth," Captain Singh answered.

"And does his building have an elevator?" Laurel asked.

"I think so," Captain Singh said, pausing to think.

"You think, or you know?" Laurel asked.

"Know, yes, it has an elevator," Captain Singh said with a nod.

"That's funny," Laurel said, going back to her table and taking out some papers. "Because every tenant in the apartment signed this, stating there was no elevator." Laurel handed a copy of the signature to Anton and then the Judge. "The Defense makes a motion to include this in evident."

"Added," the Judge said, simply.

"So, Captain Singh, do you know better than everyone in that building?" Laurel asked.

"It looks like I was mistaken," Captain Singh said, honestly. "There is no elevator. I just… didn't think of it. I assumed."

"So then, answer me this. How can someone who is stuck in a wheelchair get up to the fifth floor without an elevator?" Laurel asked.

"Objection," Anton said. "Defense is asking the witness to speculate."

"Sustained," Judge Hankerson said. "The jury will disregard the question."

"No, they won't," Mutant Cisco whispered as Caitlin came back. "They are all wondering now how DeVoe got up there."

"I lost her," Caitlin whispered to Kayla, taking her spot. "Near the bathroom."

"Captain Singh, in your experience working with Barry Allen, how smart is he?" Laurel asked.

"He's brilliant," Captain Singh said. "A little odd at times, but a genius."

"Genius, thank you," Laurel said. "Now, I have the crime scene pictures here." Laurel took the scene images out and started spreading them to the jury. "There was a lot of blood, but here's the clothes Barry Allen was wearing when you found him," Laurel went and took an evidence bag, taking the clothes out and showing them to the Captain and the jury. "There's no blood on them. Was there any blood on Mr. Allen when you arrested him?"

"No," Captain Singh said.

"A bloody scene… no blood on his clothes… how do explain that?" Laurel asked.

"More than likely, he changed his clothes," Captain Singh said.

"Did you find his bloody clothes?" Laurel asked.

"No," Captain Singh continued.

"And I didn't see a wheelchair in any of the pictures. Was there a wheelchair in his apartment?" Laurel asked.

"No," Captain Singh said.

"So then, what happened to Mr. DeVoe's wheelchair?" Laurel asked.

"Mr. Allen must have gotten rid of it with the bloody clothes," Singh suggested.

"But no evident of that. Just theories," Laurel said.

"Indeed," Captain Singh nodded.

"So, Mr. Allen killed Mr. DeVoe, changes his clothes, got rid of the wheelchair – but not the body or the blood, which would have made his now clean-clothes bloody – does that sound like the actions of a genius CSI?" Laurel asked Singh.

Captain Singh paused; his own words being used against him.

"No answer," Laurel said. "Fine, I'll ask another question. Defense evidence, A." Laurel took a piece of paper out. "From Mr. Allen's security company. It shows the alarm was going off for nearly a half hour before the arrest. Why was the alarm going off?"

"I assumed Clifford DeVoe broke in," Captain Singh said.

"So, you are assuming your victim broke into an apartment, not his," Laurel said. "But can you prove there was no one else there?"

"I'm sorry?" Captain Singh asked.

"Can you say with hundred percent certainty that there was no one else in the apartment who set off the alarm? Did you ever look into anyone else?" Laurel asked.

"There was no one else to look into. This was pretty clean cut," Captain Singh said.

"Is there anyone who hates Barry Allen? Anyone ever threaten him?" Laurel asked.

"Objection. Assuming facts not in evidence," Anton said.

"Sorry," Laurel said going on and taking papers from her briefcase. "I have here transcripts from a trial – it's public record in a public court, so open to anyone. I will direct you to the highlighted section" Laurel handed over papers, the Judge looking through it.

"I'll allow it, but you're on thin ice Ms. Lance," Judge Hankerson said.

"Captain Singh, can you read the highlighted section?" Laurel asked.

Captain Singh took the papers and looked them over.

"I will get everyone," Captain Sing read. "'Everyone who did this; Barry Allen you're done. I will get you'."

"Is that a threat?" Laurel asked.

"Yes," Captain Singh said.

"Who made those comments? Can you explain them?" Laurel asked .

"The metahuman named Hannibal Bates," Captain Singh said. "At the end of his trial. Barry Allen was the CSI on his case and Mr. Allen's testimony on how Hannibal's powers worked was the nail in the coffin."

"And is Hannibal Bates still in jail?" Laurel asked.

"He was sentenced to life," Captain Singh said.

"Very nice, but not what I asked. Is he still in jail?" Laurel asked.

"No," Captain Singh said. "He escaped a couple of months ago."

"Just to be clear. Before Clifford DeVoe was killed?" Laurel asked.

"Yes," Captain Singh answered.

"What was he in jail for?" Laurel asked.

"Objection. Relevance," Anton said.

"Seems pretty relevant to me. Overruled," Judge Hankerson said. "The witness will answer."

"Identity theft, general theft, and murder," Singh said; the jury take a breath in.

"Just one more thing: Did he ever frame anyone else for his crimes?" Laurel asked.

Captain Singh paused and took a deep breath himself. "From the time he got his powers to when he was caught by The American Flash and Valor, he framed close to one hundred people. That we know of," Captain Singh said.

"Thank you," Laurel said, giving a smile and taking her seat.

Anton Slater stood up, he looked agitated, but continued regardless. "Captain, did you ever doubt Barry Allen killed Clifford DeVoe?" Anton asked.

"No," Captain Singh said. "Like I said, this was an open and shut case. The body was in Barry's home, his fingerprints, his DNA, and he was the one Clifford DeVoe had a restraining order against."

"And after Laurel Lance's questioning, do you believe Hannibal Bates did it?" Anton asked.

"I can't eliminate the possibility now," Captain Singh admitted.

"Then why did you not investigate him?" Anton asked.

"He didn't come up," Captain Singh said. "Like I said, the case was open and close. We had our guy."

"Thank you," Anton said with a nod and Anton sat down himself. Singh could then leave the stand.

"Your honor. The Prosecution requests a half hour recess," Anton stated now.

"If no objection, we'll meet back here in a half hour," Judge Hankerson ruled, and then got up as there was no objection to this.

Kayla though focused her hearing on Anton, who was talking to a woman who had been watching – clearly his boss.: "This Laurel is good. She's raising doubt. Offer a deal," the woman whispered to Anton. Kayla had to smirk as they exited the courtroom.

Laurel and Barry met them outside.

"They're going to offer a deal," Kayla whispered to Laurel, who raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, I have good hearing," she realized this team didn't know of Kryptonians.

"Marlize DeVoe has me confused," Caitlin said, her mind still on that.

"Laurel Lance, a word – with you and your client," Anton said, coming out. Laurel nodded as the three moved aside. "Good job Ms. Lance, but let's get this over with and get everyone home: If Mr. Allen pleads guilty and admits he killed Mr. DeVoe after DeVoe broke into his apartment, we're willing to offer manslaughter. He'll be out in 5 years."

"I won't say I did something I didn't do!" Barry objected immediately.

"You heard it. No deal," Laurel said, smirking.

"You should reconsider. You might have raised doubt on the story but the forensic evidence still points to Mr. Allen," Anton said.

"We'll take our chances with the jury," Laurel stated. "See you in there." Laurel put a hand on Barry's shoulder and moved back to the team, away from Anton. "They are getting nervous."

"You turned this around in one day!" Joe stated to Laurel, smiling now. "And you're not even done calling witnesses in yet." Laurel gave a smile at this.

It wasn't too long later when everyone was recalled back into the courtroom and when everyone was back Laurel started: "The Defense calls Julian Albert to the stand."

Julian walked over to stand and put his hand on the bible, swearing to tell the whole truth with the judge before Laurel moved over to him.

"Mr. Albert, for the record will you please tell the jury your qualifications?" Laurel asked.

Julian agreed, answering about his degrees, his experience in the CCPD as a CSI and his current job at Luthor Corp – he even mentioned about his book coming out soon.

"Good. And you have looked over the forensic evident from this crime?" Laurel asked, ignoring his publishing skills.

"I did," Julian said, nodding.

"And in your expert opinion, does it say that Barry Allen completely, one hundred percent, committed this crime?" Laurel asked.

"While it does lean that way, no the evidence is not enough to confirm Barry as the killer," Julian said, honestly.

"Really?" Laurel said turning to the jury as she talked. "But the fingerprints on the knife…?"

"Since Mr. Allen does not deny the knife belongs to him, the fingerprints are not proof that he held the knife for the purpose killing Mr. DeVoe. His fingerprints should logically be there, with the knife being his property. As for no one other fingerprints being on it, that can easily be taken care of by the person who used it wearing a glove," Julian stated.

"And the DNA under Mr. DeVoe's fingernails? That belonged to Barry Allen. How could it have gotten there besides the two fighting?" Laurel asked.

"A fight is one explanation, but a medical examination of Barry Allen the day he was arrested disproves the fight," Julian said.

"This medical examination?" Laurel asked, going to where she was sitting and taking out the paper.

"Yes, it shows no scratches, no bruises… No signs that Barry Allen was in a fight," Julian stated. "For there to be as much DNA under Mr, DeVoe's fingernails as was found, there had to be a mark left on Barry. However, there was none."

"But how else could they have gotten in there?" Laurel asked.

"Skin cells are some of the easiest human DNA to collect – we leave them on almost everything we touch. There are many ways someone could have collected it to leave the DNA evidence there." Julian said.

"Now, you're a metaphysical-persons expert, more concentrated on humans with abilities than aliens," Laurel said. "Have you ever studied the metahuman known as Hannibal Bates?"

"Objection!" Anton called standing up at this. "If we allow this line of questioning, we are allowing anyone suspected of a crime to make up a metaphysical person and claim that person did it."

"I agree we can't let anyone make up a metaphysical person. But we are talking about one metahuman, who my client has history with and who threatened my client for getting him into jail, who is out of jail now and who has framed people before," Laurel snapped to Anton.

"I agree with Ms. Lance. Overruled," Judge Hankerson wavered.

"So, I will repeat: Have you ever studied Hannibal Bates?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, in fact he's a chapter in my book," Julian said.

"Can you explain his powers for the jury?" Laurel asked.

"He has the ability to transform into any person after touching them," Julian said.

"So, he can transform into any person. Let's say, hypothetically, if he transformed into me and stabbed someone, whose fingerprints would be on the knife?" Laurel asked.

"Yours," Julian stated.

"And if he got into a fight with someone as me, who's DNA would be left with my attacker?" Laurel asked.

"Yours," Julian said.

"So, this evident was weak before, but could also point to Hannibal Bates as the killer?" Laurel asked.

"Yes," Julian said.

"All he needed to do was touch Barry, bump into him in the street or something. Would that be enough?" Laurel asked.

"Barry shook his hand," Julian said. "When he was investigating, he went with Detective Joe West to interview Bates' grandmother. The grandmother was really Bates in disguise. Barry shook his hand. Since that day, Bates could turn into Barry whenever he wanted."

"Thank you,' Laurel said, going to take his seat.

Anton stood up and walked towards Julian, looking severely disgruntled.

"You, Mr. Albert, used to work with Mr. Allen?" Anton asked.

"Actually, I was his superior," Julian pointed out.

"How would you describe your relationship with him?" Anton asked.

"Objection, relevance," Laurel said.

"Goes to the witness's motives," Anton pointed out.

"Overruled," Judge Hankerson said.

"Barry and I hated each other," Julian admitted, and Anton took a step back at this as Laurel smirked. "Often times I would hear Barry say 'I hate that guy' when referring to myself. The feeling was mutual."

"But, you're here testifying in his defense," Anton stated. "Why?"

"I am," Julian said. "Because the evidence is not here to prosecute him on this; the CSI you had look over this is a quack, who looks for an easy answer. I believe in facts, Mr. Slater. Your facts are not here."

"That will be all," Anton said, a look on his face as he took his seat and Julian stepped down.

Laurel took up now.

"The Defense calls Barry Allen to the stand," Laurel called, and there was a whisper in the jury as Barry went to go take the stand. Swearing to tell the truth. "Mr. Allen. I want you to take us back. How did you come to know Clifford DeVoe?"

"Me and my friends at STAR Labs were investigating a dark matter explosion that happened – turning people on a bus into metahumans. We called them the Bus Metas. Our research led us to Clifford DeVoe, so I brought it to Joe West, and we went to have a talk with him. We didn't know he was in a wheelchair until then. I had forgotten to ask a couple of questions so went to his classroom to follow up, waiting for the class to be over to politely ask him. He went to Captain Singh later and complained and Singh told me to stop investigating."

"But you didn't," Laurel said.

"No," Barry said. "On my own time from STAR Labs, I looked into it. I knew he had created metahumans such as Kilgore, who were killing, robbing and ruining lives. I needed the proof."

"How did you end up with a restraining order?" Laurel asked.

"I was spending all my time trying to find the proof I needed. I went a little nuts, I must admit. Too focused. One night I decided to go by his house. I saw Marlize DeVoe leave and I walked up and just walked in. I didn't break and enter. I didn't break anything to enter – I just walked in. I was in the house for a few minutes at most before I walked out. I told my friends what I did, and they told me I had to let it go. To take time. We would find the evidence the right way. Of course, the DeVoes had security cameras which caught me in their properly. I got suspended from my job and a restraining order."

"Okay. So, you were in their property without permission but did no harm," Laurel surmised, to a nod from Barry. "Now onto the knife. It was your knife, correct?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, it was a wedding gift for me and my husband," Barry stated.

"And you touched the knife?" Laurel asked.

"I had taken it out of the box and put it on the counter," Barry said.

"Can you tell us about the night Clifford DeVoe died?" Laurel asked.

"I was out with my husband. We were going to my foster father's house and my cellphone alerted me the alarm was off. I told Mon, my husband, to go on and I went back to check it out. I didn't think it was anything. I went in turned off the alarm, checked the apartment, and there was Clifford DeVoe, dead. Next thing I know, the cops are breaking down the door and arresting me."

"So, just for the record, did you kill Clifford DeVoe?" Laurel asked.

"No, I did not," Barry said immediately away without hesitation.

"That will be all," Laurel said, going to take her seat.

Anton stood up now.

"Your mother was stabbed to death," Anton said, wasting no sympathy. "Is that correct?"

"Objection!" Laurel called, generally surprised at this question. "Relevance."

"If the court would give me some time with this," Anton said, "you will see where I am going."

"I'll allow it," Judge Hankerson said.

"Good. So, Mr. Allen, your mom's death?" Anton said.

"She was stabbed, yes," Barry said not ready for this question and a little shaken by it.

"And your dad was falsely arrested and convicted of it?" Anton asked.

"Yes, until Harrison Wells, otherwise known as the Reverse Flash, confessed in his will," Barry said.

"And he left you STAR Labs?" Anton said. "That was a nice inheritance from your mother's murderer."

"Objection, there was no relevant question," Laurel spoke.

"Sustained. Ask a question," Judge Hankerson said.

"Where is this guy going?" Kayla whispered to Mutant Cisco now, who shrugged, unsure himself. She didn't like this Anton guy.

"Your father... About a year after he was released he too was killed, stabbed to death?" Anton asked.

"Yes, by Queen Rhea of Daxam during the Daxamite invasion. Wrong place, wrong time," Barry said. Kayla and Cisco from gave Mon a look, but Mon remained emotionless at the comment of his mom killing Barry's dad. On other worlds, Zoom had killed Henry Allen.

"And your foster sister, Iris West, she too was stabbed to death a year ago?" Anton asked. "Wasn't she? Could you explain that?" Now Kayla and Cisco looked to Joe, but he too remained emotionless at this.

"Well, that sucks," Kayla muttered to Cisco, who nodded sadly.

"Yes," Barry was saying, however. "She was a reporter, investigating an object that fell to Earth. It was the Kryptonian Prison, Fort Rozz. One of the prisoners stabbed her during their escape," Barry said. Kayla now had to remain emotionless at knowing this information; no one had mentioned Iris or Fort Rozz in her time when setting up the multiverse communication system last night, not that it had been part of their helping research for this case.

"All these people in your life stabbed to death, just like Clifford DeVoe. Seems kind of unusual to me," Anton said.

"Objection," Laurel said, standing up. "Barry Allen is on trial for one murder and one murder only. Are you trying to imply Barry killed all these other people?"

"I am agreeing with Ms. Lance. Are you trying to say Barry Allen killed these other people? If so, I will have to strike this line of questioning unless you plan on amending the charge," Judge Hankerson asked.

"No, I am not. If you would just let me go a bit longer,' Anton said.

"Okay, but you better make your point and make it fast. You are now on thin ice," Judge Hankerson said.

"All these people in your life stabbed to death – you're so sure DeVoe made these bus metas and he comes to you. After everything and you get angry, and you do to him what so many people did to people you loved. You stab him and kill him," Anton said.

"Objection, prosecution is testifying!" Laurel called, standing and pointing to Anton now.

"Sustained, ask a question!" Judge Hankerson ordered.

"Did that happen?" Anton said to Barry. "Did you kill Clifford DeVoe just like people killed your love ones?"

"No," Barry said right away. "I did not kill Clifford DeVoe."

"So, you expect us to believe Hannibal Bates did it?" Anton asked.

"Can you say he did not do it?" Barry retorted, and Anton blinked.

"I'm done," Anton said, stepping back.

Barry took a breath as Laurel nodded to him. He stepped down.

"The Defense rests, your honor," Laurel said.

"Fine, we'll go in recess until tomorrow when the jury will hear closing arguments," Judge Hankerson said.

Kayla listened in as Anton talked to his boss again: "You have a problem. The jury likes him. More importantly they believed him." Kayla had to smirk at that as Anton agreed.

-Hitchhikers-

After court, the group were walking to STAR Labs, pleased with that they had achieved.

"Laurel, you killed it!" Mutant Cisco was saying. "I might come back tomorrow for closings. I need to know how the jury rules."

"I've got nothing going on," Kayla spoke up as they entered the cortex of the Labs, "I may…" she was cut off as she saw a lone woman sitting behind the desk in the cortex, tossing a ball into the air. She had her back to them, but was obviously a woman with her long dark hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Who are you?" This Earth's Cisco moved forward to the newcomer. "How did you get in here"

"You might want to invest in better security. Anyone can walk in," a familiar voice to Kayla spoke as the chair turned around. Sitting there was the familiar face of Rachel Garrick; she was wearing all-black, with gloves over her hands.

"Rae," Kayla said with a smile, knowing the New Justice version the best. Barry had mentioned Jay Garrick the other day, and a family of his, but she had not pieced together that Rae existed on this world.

"Only few people still call me Rae," Rae said sternly, standing up. "Most call me either by my full name Rachel or my codename: Rogue." Rae stepped out from behind the desk as she said this. "So, the question is, do I know you?"

"Um… yeah, well no. I know of you," Kayla said.

"Oh, you must be talking multiverse," Rae stated, waving it off and turning to Barry who seemed in shock at his cousin's appearance. "It's been a long time, cousin."

"Yeah," Barry said, sounding annoyed now. "You never came back for me. I was waiting for my uncle to come and make everything right. After mom died… to come for me and Amelia. Why? Why didn't you come?"

"The answer is simple but you're not going to like it," Rae stated, looking Barry up and down at this. "We didn't know," Barry seemed shocked. "Your dad and my dad had a major falling out, Barry. Uncle Henry was upset that dad got re-married and was having another child so soon after my biological mom died; Dad felt it was none of his business. We left the United States to be closer to Themyscira for my mom. We worked with Legion – a secret organization that takes care of threats in other countries – black ops stuff. Between that and bringing the male and female Amazonians together, we never checked. Besides, Uncle Henry never called when he was locked away. We didn't know anything until I came back to the United States. But I did not come here to justify what happened."

"Then why are you here?" Barry asked in a hollow voice, it was impossible to tell what he felt to this revelation. Mon put an arm around him, though.

"I am here because you're my cousin and I love you. And no one messes with my family," Rae said. "I'm here to help you."

"The trial is already over," Mon stated, darkly.

"I didn't say I was here to help with the trial," Rae waved this off, taking out her phone and pushing some digits. She turned her phone around to show on the screen a dark male tied down to a chair; power dampening cuffs on his hands and feet, a gag in his mouth.

"That's DeVoe!" This Earth's Cisco stated, shocked on this group's faces. "He took over one of the Bus Meta's body – that one."

"For a man who has super intelligence as a meta human power was surprisingly very easy to capture," Rae said, putting the phone away. "He was actually kind of stupid too. But he's in a Legion holding cell; not going anywhere."

"What will happen to him?" Ralph asked.

"He's in a stolen body. Every measure will be taken to give the body back to its rightful owner," Rae said. "But if that cannot be done, the law is pretty clear. No man or woman shall be allowed to live is a body they forcibly stole. He will be killed. One way or the other."

"What did you do to his wife?" Caitlin spoke, Rae looking her with a smirk. "Threaten her? Brainwash her? You had to do something to make her give that testimony."

"Oh, you're good," Rae laughed, Caitlin blushing to this. "No, nothing that dramatic. She's in a holding cell as well and will be transferred to federal custody for a life sentence," Rae said waving it off. "As for the testimony, well, that wasn't her..." she paused for dramatic effect. "Maybe I helped with the trial a little."

"You're a shapeshifter," this Earth's Cisco pieced it together.

"No," Rae said. "My codename is the clue to my power."

"Rogue," Mutant Cisco spoke up. "You're like Rogue from X-Men. You can take other people's powers. That is really cool!"

"Multiverse, shut up," Rae said, smirking though as Mutant Cisco closed his mouth. "But yes, touching my skin leads to me absorbing what we call a lifeforce. Only temporary though, but through that I get talents, memories, and, for metahumans, powers. The longer I hold on… well my touch can kill. I used the powers of Hannibal Bates to transform into Marlize DeVoe."

"Hannibal Bates…" everyone but Kayla and Mutant Cisco seemed to moan in realization.

"You really think he broke out on his own? We got him. He's a Legion agent now," Rae stated, surprising them. "Now, I want to make one thing clear: What I did with the trial and DeVoe I did because you're my cousin and no one messes with you like that. Not without having to deal with me." She addressed Barry now, who was generally surprised by her caring. Or at least he assumed it was caring – it was disguised in her gung-ho attitude. "But what I do now I do because the American Flash and his team have great potential and could be amazing Legion agents."

"Wait, what?" Mon and Ralph were the ones to voice this.

"Legion used to be just international, but due to major threats on our own land we are opening a homeland chapter, which I will be leading," Rae started.

"You? How old are you?" Ralph asked, Caitlin slapping him for asking the question.

"24, but I have been in the Legion since I was like 5, training with Legion and Amazonians – an active field agent since I was 10. I am one of the most qualified agents there is," Rae said, giving Ralph a look who returned it with shock. "I am recruiting people whose identities are not revealed to the public, and I think the American Flash, Valor, Elongated Man, Vibe, and Killer Frost would make great additions."

The group looked at each other at this as Mutant Cisco and Kayla took a step back, feeling out of place in this.

"I can see you're unsure," Rae said, not seeming bothered by this. "So, let me explain a bit: If you were to accept, you would all be put through Legion training, especially since you suck at following people." Rae pointed at Caitlin as she said that, who blushed. "STAR Labs will be turned into a Legion base with the best equipment. You'll still be a team, one of you will be made leader – more than likely Barry – but whoever does best. You'll still be expected to make the public think you're freelance, but you'll be given assignments from me. I can give orders if necessary. I can assign people to your team or reassign people off your team if I need abilities elsewhere."

"And what if we want families someday?" Cisco asked.

"Our agents have families. Some of those families out of the life. For some, this becomes a family affair," Rae explained. "I won't lie, this life is not easy. Then again being freelance heroes is not easy either. What I can promise you, if you accept, is a life of adventure; the best equipment; the best team backing you up; and we never betray or leave one of our own behind. And the pay isn't bad and considering I don't know how this place makes money, so you should consider it."

Rae took a card out of her wallet. Holding it out to Barry. "Ignore the name and what it says I do. That's my number," Rae stated. "Talk it over, decide, and if you accept, give me a call and we will set up training. Black Canary, you have an offer too." Laurel had remained quiet through all this but raised an eyebrow. "Not the rest of your Team Arrow, since they busted their identities when offered to work with the Starling Police." Mutant Cisco looked to Laurel at this, surprised by the move from her Team Arrow. It seemed Laurel's Black Canary alone hadn't been revealed to the public.

"And Barry," Rae brought attention back to her, "if you reject my offer, still give me a call. Me, you, Mon, and Eli will do dinner some time. Maybe we'll track down Amelia as well. If she's not undercover…" Barry blinked at this.

"You know where Amelia is? I haven't heard from her in years," he looked sad as he said this.

"Oh," Rae bit her lip at this, "you didn't know your sister was a cop, did you?"

"Eli?" Barry asked, deciding not to add to the comment of his sister.

"My brother," Rae said.

"Your brother's name is Roland," Barry pointed out, knowing this information at least.

"My twin is Roe, yes. My little brother, however, is Elliot," Rae stated as Barry paused again, and then nodded. "He came stateside with me. Everyone else is still overseas," Rae explained.

"Rae, we'll call, one way or the other," Mon said before Barry could say anything, obviously wanting to spare Barry some pain in her presence and get this over with. "Thank you."

Rae gave a nod and moved to walk out, but then stopped.

"Multiverse," Rae spoke, turning around to face Kayla and Mutant Cisco. "Prime, Karry, or Mutant?"

"What?" Mutant Cisco asked, surprised she knew the names Prime had dubbed them so many years ago.

"Well, it's usually one of those three who hop, so which are you?" Rae asked.

"He's Mutant, I'm… nowhere," Kayla stated, not sure whether to laugh or not.

"Ah, the hitchhiker," Rae nodded, as Kayla now frowned. "It was decided a long time ago we would accept this system if you were to come. So, if you need a place to set it up, come find me."

"We already set it up here," this Earth's Cisco pointed out.

"How do you know the names of our Earths and about our system?" Mutant Cisco added.

"I'm Legion," was Rae's only response as she shrugged, turned away and walked out.

"Is it me or is she really scary on this Earth?" Mutant Cisco asked.

"Intense, yeah," Kayla agreed. "I don't like her – I prefer New Justice Rae."

"I like her," Caitlin stated quietly.

"She was a bit..." Laurel tried to find the words now.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mutant Cisco stated, looking back to the rest of this world's Team Flash, and Black Canary, who seemed to remain in thought now from the encounter. "Um… I think we should go."

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla was in the warehouse on Mutant Earth now. It was late as she looked over her journal and considered all she had witnessed over the past few days; especially on the latest world they had visited. She had to take time to consider what she was going to write as the put pen to paper.

 _So, this new Earth is…_ she tried to find the words before concluding with, _just wow! I don't know what else to say. Most Earths we go to we help or do something with them, but this time it felt like we were just watching. You see, Barry was convicted of a murder he didn't commit, and Laurel helped get him off._ She didn't want to go into too much detail. There wasn't much point given the verdict. _They had everything settled by the end – besides, I have a feeling that Rae, who's insanely intense there, would not have let Barry go to jail even if he was convicted. Long story._

She paused again as she bit the pen, wondering what to write now as she looked over at the computer. It was quiet in the warehouse currently, calm.

 _Cisco went back earlier today to find out the verdict of Barry's conviction and it was good news – he was found Not Guilty. It was an open and shut case thanks to Laurel._ She smiled to herself as she wrote that. _He's another Blonde Barry too._

 _Anyway, it seems this Earth has brought superheroes into the fold of law enforcement. The only world I know to do that, so far. I mean, Hero Earth has like several Leagues and stuff, but nothing to do with the police force – even Amelia we found out there works as an undercover cop, and she has the power of cellular regeneration. She changed her last name to Thompson though; her mom's maiden name. Team Arrow, Clark and nearly everyone, really, works for some type of police force, although I don't know if Barry and his team will join this Legion Rae offered them – I think Rae was a little…_ she didn't know how to finish this sentence, reflecting back on Rae's offer and everyone's reaction. Her intensity was offputting - to everyone, but Caitlin it seemed.

 _I wonder if one day this Legion will become 'The Legion of Superheroes' though?_ She added, changing tact, writing her thoughts. _It seems inevitable. There are a few out there now already._

 _But on to their name, and well, Cisco and I were unsure what to name this world. 'Cop World' sounded stupid, and Cisco wanted to joke 'Law and Order Earth' but I vetoed that. I think we settled on calling it 'Blue Earth', since a cop's color is blue._ She chuckled to herself as she wrote this one down. _You know, I thought the name was clever for a bit but now writing it down it seems a little lame. Could be 'Legion Earth' eventually, but it's not like these names are ever clever, anyway – I mean 'Karry' is literally a couple name, and 'SuperEarth' isn't precisely clever when it should be 'Empowered Earth'. It doesn't matter; we have a ton of Earths on this system now and even more to explore. Maybe we should have stuck to numbers, as we may run out of names soon. In fact, I wonder how many worlds we're up to now?_

Kayla sighed as she looked up from the book, thinking. It was then that an alert came over the computers as she moved over to check it out – it seemed one of Mutant's previously-released prisoners had been spotted nearby. She smirked as she closed the journal. She could do with some hero work now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked this one! Please leave a comment or Kudos to show you appreciation.
> 
> KarryBeta and KarryMaster out!


	3. The Fantasy Dwellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving on an unusual world, Kayla Lane has to deal with a never before experienced hatred from her own family, all while figuring out why this world seems suck in the 1960s.

Cisco was in the Mutant Earth Warehouse, legs on the table as he lazily watched an episode of Star Trek. It wasn't one of this worlds', as he was smirking at seeing Barry on the screen interacting with other cadets in the Academy. He had to pause though as the door to the room opened and Kayla Lane walked in, dressed in an elegant dress and looking done up.

"Someone looks fancy," Cisco whistled cheekily as Kayla poked out her tongue.

"Just got back from New Justice," she stated, "Gypsy sent me back to STAR Labs instead of here. Didn't matter too much," she shrugged it off.

"Dressed like that?" Cisco raised his eyebrow at this.

"Rae and Kara's wedding," she pointed out. "Never seen so many of my face there – even if they were all Karas," she smirked.

"Nice," Cisco nodded. "I bet Karry's Kara was one of them."

"Obviously," Kayla chuckled.

"So why come back here?" Cisco now asked, stretching.

"I wanna world hop," Kayla stated, chuckling.

"Oh, of course," Cisco stood. "And I think I know where to go this time."

"You do?" Kayla cocked her head at Cisco's sudden enthusiasm.

"36," Cisco said with a smirk. "It's right after Beautiful Earth too," he nodded to the computer where Barry was in mid-pause. "I wonder if they are similar."

"Don't you have enough Star Trek?" Kayla laughed.

"You can never have enough," Cisco pointed out. "Let's…"

"Cisco!" It was Harry coming from another room; he didn't even pause at seeing Kayla there. "One of the exhibits at the museum's broken. I need you to go fix it."

"Can't it wait?" Cisco asked. "We were just about…"

"The museum is yours, and all of ours, source of income and this exhibit is the one that shows the holographic Accelerator Explosion – our most popular exhibit. I need it up now!" Harry stated, annoyed at Cisco's reluctant. "I'd do it myself but I have a meeting to get to. A school wants to do a field trip and we're working out prices."

"Ugh, fine," Cisco groaned, turning back to Kayla. "I'll send you ahead and meet with you when I'm done."

"Sucks, but okay," Kayla gave a nod as Cisco opened the portal for her, jumping through solo.

-Hitchhikers-

When Kayla got out of the portal, she knew Metropolis but had to pause…

It was Metropolis, that was for sure, but there was something different about it, something out of place… and then it hit her: all the cars on the road looked like antiques, but newer. The entire look of Metropolis seeming to be a throwback to the sixties. That's when kids 'ohh'ing and 'ahh'ing at something turned her attention to a shop window

"QC?" Kayla asked herself, looking at the store name as she went to the window. There was a big sign that said 'NEW QC Color TVs' that was somewhat confusing. "Is this Earth in the 60s…?"

Kayla saw a newspaper laying on the nearby bench and moved to pick it up, noticing the date on the top. "Nope… definitely 2019," Kayla muttered to herself – the entire place shouted 60s; even clothes people were wearing seemed more vintage than anything she had seen. At least her post-wedding dress made her fit in a little more, as she'd feel out of place in jeans and a t-shirt.

That was when her eyes caught the headline of the paper: "'Anti-Alien bill to exclude Kryptonians and Daxamites'?" Scanning the article, it stated that due to Supergirl, Superman, and Valor protecting the Earth, their species would not be included in the bill. Kayla had to put the paper down though when she saw what the bill really did, it disgusting her.

This Earth was completely anti-alien.

Kayla herself couldn't blame an Earth not wanting too many aliens, but what she read about the defenses and punishment for aliens seemed extreme. She wondered what had happened on this Earth for this to come to be. Then, Kayla noticed the name on the article: "'Kara and Clark Kent, working for the Daily Planet'. That's new, Kara."

Looking up, she noticed the Daily Planet building wasn't too far off, so decided to walk to it to see if she could get to Kara and Clark and figure out more about this world. It was only two blocks away, although even that distance made her feel odd, taking in the extreme 60s vibe of the place.

Reaching the building, she noticed two people flying off the roof.

"Okay, let's take this the super way," Kayla sighed, looking for a place to summon her suit – she found a payphone booth and had to laugh as she rushed in, the similarities to her cousin too hilarious. She summoned her suit out of the ring, then ran out super-fast, speeding into the air when she could.

Speeding to catch up, she was suddenly grabbed mid-flight. Shocked, she was still able to grab hold of her attacker, flying him down to the roof and going to punch him before she saw the face.

"Mon…?" Kayla asked, backing away.

"You know me?" Mon said. He was in his normal red and blue Valor outfit, and Kayla wondered for a second how on every Earth he had the same outfit, before discarding that thought.

"Kayla?" It was a familiar voice and Kayla looked around. Kara had landed, her outfit the red skirt and blue top of similar worlds. Clark wasn't far behind her. "What are you doing?!" The words were not said with love; in fact, there was a bit of hatred in it. "Where did you get that outfit and when did you dye your hair?"

"I…" Kayla started, but Kara seemed to be on a roll.

"You know we won't take you back. Besides, I thought you were comfortable with your Bewitched… thing." Kara continued, venom behind the last two words. The faces she made and the hate in her eyes were surprising to Kayla – she had never found a world where she and Kara did not get along. It hurt, even though this wasn't a Kara she was close to.

"Bewitched?" Kayla finally said, not sure why that was the part that she decided to comment on. "Okay, hold on, I'm not who you think I am. Well I am, but I'm not."

"Has that TV thing thrown you insane?" Clark now, asked crossing his arms.

"Look, I'm Kayla Lane – I'm from another Earth in the multiverse," Kayla said quickly, and from the looks they gave, they obviously had no idea what she was talking about. "Like Sliders…?" The confusion didn't get better. "Well that's a first," Kayla took a breath knowing she had to get into exact science here.

"You have thirty seconds," Kara interrupted, lighting up her eyes as Kayla raised her hands, shocks.

"Please. There is a multiverse of Earths, all sharing the same space but vibrating at different frequencies from each other. These Earths are separate, but with enough speed, or a meta human who can open portals, or some advance science, we can breach into these other worlds and visit. Which is what I'm doing. So, while I am Kayla, I am not _your_ Kayla. I'm from another Earth."

"Are you a Fantasy Dweller like my sister?" Kara asked, depowering her eyes, seeming to accept the explanation.

"I have no idea what that is," Kayla said honestly.

"It's what we call the people who would want to live in fantasy and spend their nights watching those TV shows," Clark explained, and Kayla paused at this.

"You're… you're asking me if I watch TV?" Kayla asked.

"They also have convention-thing," Mon added in. "They day-dream."

"Since TV has expanded, crime rates have gone up," Clark spoke. "These Fantasy Dwellers will be the death of our world."

"I highly doubt that," Kayla muttered. "So then, TV is a new invention here?"

"It's been around for a long time, but never caught on until Queens Consolidate decided to start making serialized shows. They made a production company and started filming; Robert Queen started it, but Oliver has made it completely the company now," Kara explained. "My sister decided she wanted to be an actress – she left us when she was a teenager."

"I couldn't stop her." Clark sighed. "Even as her guardian, the law states if she got a good enough job she could take it without my permission. She was 15," Clark added; Kayla choose not to speak. That was a new rule. "We haven't really spoken to her since."

"Except when Krypto landed," Kara said. "Tried to get him to see me as his master but he wanted Kayla, running to her. Nothing you can do about Kryptonian dogs and their loyalty though." The venom was back in her voice.

"Wow, you three are… just horrible people," Kayla finally, said making them blink. "I mean, you're obviously still the good heroes, protecting the world, but you're not accepting of someone dreams? You'd abandoned your family over her wanting to act. What happened to Stronger Together, our family?"

"You are a Fantasy Dweller," Kara groaned.

"I am pretty sure the entire multiverse are Fantasy Dwellers, according to your definition," Kayla said

"Then maybe we don't want anything to do with you or the multiverse," Clark folded his arms, giving Kara a nod.

"Try not to mess up this world," Kara stated, turning her back as she and Clark left.

"Okay…" Kayla muttered, turning to Mon who was looking her over.

"Kayla betrayed them when she left," Mon stated simply. "They took her abandonment to heart and well… they don't forgive or forget.

"I see," Kayla nodded. "And you?"

"Television wasn't a thing on Daxam, I don't see why it should be here," he shrugged.

"Know where I can find your Kayla then?" Kayla asked.

"More than likely at Queen Consolidates. It's… eh," he waved in a vague direction to his left.

"Something tells me you're not going to be helpful," Kayla muttered now.

"Sorry. Hero though I am, I'm loyal to Kara and Clark," Mon stated. "Good luck finding your double," and with that, he took to the sky, following in the direction Kara and Clark had gone.

"Oh… Kay…" Kayla sighed, looking around and using her x-ray vision to see through the buildings, trying to see further off to locate Queen Consolidates. If it was like on other worlds though, it would be all the way in Starling City and not anywhere near Metropolois.

"Hey," Cisco's voice interrupted her scanning as she turned to see Mutant Cisco standing there. "It ended up being a simple problem with the…. What's wrong?"

"My sister, Clark and even Mon-El…" Kayla shook her head. "This world is weird. TV only became a thing recently thanks to Queen Consolidates; and those who act in it and even like it, are called 'Fantasy Dwellers.' Kara and Clark are not, and my alternative left them at 15 to become an actor. It's just… insane," Kayla sighed, leaning against the risen wall of the building's roof, shaking her head.

"That kind of makes sense though," Cisco pointed out; Kayla giving him a look at this.

"How exactly?" Kayla asked.

"Okay, the Fantasy Dwellers and Kara hating you not making sense, but the world itself. If TV and movies never took off in this world that means there were no dreamers – and those TV and movies inspired a bunch of people to get into science; without them they went different ways. Besides, there are a lot of inventions inspired by pretend tech on TV – the flip phone was based on Star Trek communicators, as was the tablet based on Star Trek Padds… the multiverse owes a lot to Star Trek, come to think of it. This world stood still with technology for 50 years. It seems the Queens are driving TV, which should start this world advancing. Even if there are people like Clark, Kara, and Mon against the change."

"And I am apparently an actress." Kayla pointed out.

"I think we should go see you," Cisco nodded.

"According to Mon she's at Queen Consolidates, but he wasn't 100% sure," Kayla stated.

"Don't worry, I'll find her." Cisco put back on his goggles, opening a portal for them.

-Hitchhikers-

Mutant Cisco and Kayla Lane out of the portal in a large, unfamiliar, room.

"What is this?" Cisco now asked, and Kayla pointed at a banner hanging from the ceiling. "Fantasy Dwellers Convention. Hosted by QC," Cisco read. "What's QC?"

"You know Clark, Kara, and Mon mentioned that the Queens were the big ones behind the new spark in TV," Kaya said. "QC… Oh, Queen Consolidates. They must have renamed the company."

"I guess this is a comic convention," Cisco said, as the two walked further in. It was nothing like a comic con he'd seen. "Oh, look little pamphlets! A look at the TV shows featured in today's conventions… oh." There wasn't a big selection.

"Bewitched," Kayla said, taking the pamphlet for Bewitched. "Starring Kayla Lance and Barry Allen as Samantha and Darren Stevens – the adventures of a mortal and a witch married, living their life in the mortal world." Kayla read. "Okay, I get TV stalling and technology freezing because of it, but how are old TV shows we had in the 60s being made now?"

"Let me see that," Cisco said, taking the pamphlet. "Here we go! All the way at the bottom… based on the short-lived show Bewitched starring Elizabeth Montgomery and Dick York. It seems they had some shows in the 60s, but they didn't catch on." Cisco looked at the pamphlet. "Oh look, there's a Bewitched panel right now. Come on we can catch the end of it."

The two heading in the directions of signs and snuck into the back – the security was laxer in this place.

Kayla's doubleganger, who on this world seemed to be a Lance, and Barry, were on the stage both smiling and talking about the show; by Kayla's feet was a pure black German Shepherd, who looked exactly like Beautiful's Krypto, that must have been his counterpart.

"We heard this coming season you'll be doing something never done before?" The interviewer asked. "Can you give us a clue?"

"Actually, that's the big announcement," Barry said. "And we're almost done here so I think it's time to share?" He looked to Kayla at this.

"I think it is," Kayla Lance said, smirking, standing now as she addressed the audience. "So, this coming season we will be doing something that's never been done on TV show like ours: We will be doing a musical episode!" Cisco's mouth dropped opened.

"That was the big announcement? A musical episode!" Cisco muttered to Kayla Lane, who shushed him.

"What exactly does that intel?" The interviewer was asking.

"It'll be like a short musical play, with singing and dancing and a story – but all over the course of one episode," Barry explained.

"We will be preforming some original music written and recorded for Bewitched along with some already popular songs," Kayla Lance supplied.

"Does everyone sing and dance?" The interviewer asked.

"Both of us do," Barry said. "And of course, Endora is involved in this story, but we can't go into specifics of who else will sing."

"Well, we'll just have to look forward to it," the interviewer said with a smile as the panel was clearly over. The two getting out of their seats as the room went into a polite round of applause.

"Come on," Kayla Lane muttered to Cisco, "we need to go see her." Cisco gave a nod, the two finding their way behind the stage – no one seeming to notice or care as security wasn't as tight as on other worlds.

Kayla Lance was standing there with Barry behind the stage, laughing with one another.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Barry said, once he found his breath, "and then head back to autographs. You want to join?"

"I'm heading back to autos right now. My wife is waiting for me," Kayla Lance said, and Barry gave a nod, turning to walk off.

Suddenly Krypto turned to face Kayla Lane and Cisco and growled.

"Krypto!" Kayla Lance stated, turning to see what Krypto was growling at. "Kara…?" Kayla Lance sounded shocked at seeing her, and from what Kayla Lane knew of their past, she wasn't surprised. "What are you doing here? And… what did you do to your hair?"

"Okay, why do so many people comment on the hair?" Kayla Lance chuckled, causing her double to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not Kara. I'm you from another Earth. There are…"

"Like Sliders?" Kayla Lance asked, surprising Kayla Lane.

"Yes! So it does exist here?" Kayla Lane said.

"Yeah, just started last season. My old Magical Creature co-star Samantha Arias is on it," Kayla Lance said with a smile, causing Cisco to make a noise, but both ignored him. "So, what are you doing here? And hi Cisco." She seemed to just noticed Cisco who gave a smirk. "Not our Cisco, huh?"

"Am I an actor here?" Cisco had to ask.

"No," Kayla said and Cisco pouted. "You work for QC. Working with advanced TVs. Color TVs was your idea," Cisco gave a smirk at that. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"Exploring," Kayla Lane said. "And we came to you because we just talked to Kara, Clark, and Mon..." Kayla Lance frowned at that, "and before you say anything, we're just curious on your side."

"Kara, Clark, and her husband Mon are traditionalists," Kayla said. "They think TV ruins society. They blame the high crime rate on us and use statistics to prove it, but if anyone watches one TV show they count them as a Fantasy Dweller. Most real Fantasy Dwellers are peaceful. Just want fun."

"Mon seemed nice enough," Kayla Lane shrugged as Lance nodded. "So Clark disowned you? That's extreme, even for him."

"When I got the job with Magical Creatures, yes. Clark couldn't stop that, but when he disowned me, the government became my guardian." Lance stated.

"How the hell does that work?" Cisco asked as Krypto kept his eyes on him; it seemed this Krypto didn't trust him like others. Nothing new then.

"Follow me," Kayla stated, indicating for them to follow as she headed to a room accessible behind the stage – it was the same way Barry had gone and they realized it was a celebrity-only canteen as there were few people in here, while Barry himself was eating through some burgers near the back. He didn't look up as Kayla Lance indicated a table and the three took a seat.

"Okay, so when the government took over as my guardian," Kayla Lance stated as Lane and Cisco looked on, "they basically took my paycheck. It was hard having a living when I couldn't make a living. But then Robert Queen and Sara stepped in. Sara and I married… well it's called a civil union for a same-sex couple, but Sara became my guardian. Robert Queen helped by getting us a lawyer to get the marriage legal and get me out of state care," Kayla Lance leaned back in her seat at this.

"Wow," Cisco said. "That's intense."

"Not really," Kayla Lance shrugged it off.

"What's up with the security here anyway?" Cisco couldn't help but ask. "Most con's I've been to there's a tonne of security and personal body guards and the like but here I've not seen anything like that…"

"Why should there be?" Lance countered. "I told you, we're peaceful. No one's tried to hurt any of us so-called celebrities yet… besides, conventions aren't that big. My agent keeps claiming they'll get bigger but I doubt it…"

"Trust me, they will," Cisco muttered, smirking.

"What about the technology though?" Kayla Lane was the one to ask that. "I've seen Sliders and while it was made in the 90s for most world, the technology can't be that advanced here to work…"

"We've made leaps and bounds in the past few years. I mean, computer graphics have a long way to go, but we can do convincing television graphics when needed." Lance stated. "It's expensive, which is why Sliders is only an 8-episode season, but worth it. Bewitched is easier as all we need to do is freeze our positions while they introduce a magical character or whatever, and smoke machines help with the rest. It's fun though."

"I bet," Kayla Lane couldn't help but smirk as Cisco was frowning.

"Look, I'd like to chat but I've got to go sign autographs," Kayla Lance stated. "Feel free and look around; meet other guests. Barry should be signing… soon," she eyed Barry eating his fifth burger before shaking her head and moving off.

"Well that was…" Cisco said pausing. "I don't know what to do with this world."

"Me either," Kayla Lane muttered as she and Cisco stood and walked back into the public area, past the panel stage where Kayla had gone.

They could see Kayla at a table where a line had formed. Sara was there sitting next to Kayla and put an arm around her. "Maybe we should just…?" Cisco started.

Kayla held out her hand to silence Cisco as her ears picked up a familiar voice. She grinned.

"Come on!" The voice was saying, and Kayla scanned the people nearby to finally find Rachel Garrick and an unknown male. He had dark hair and blue eyes and was slightly unshaven.

"Rae," Kayla pointed out.

"Every time…" Cisco muttered. "First on Blue and now here…."

"Maybe we should talk to her," Kayla said, ignoring this comment.

"I don't see the harm," Cisco shrugged, walking towards Rae and the boy she was with.

"Rae!" Kayla called out. "Rae!" The girl didn't turn around, so when Kayla got closer she put a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel," she used her full name.

"You're talking to me?" Rae turned to Kayla and gasped. "Kayla?!" Rae's eyes turned to the booth and then back to Kayla.

"Multiverse," Kayla said. "Like Sliders."

"Makes more sense than you being Kara," Rae said. "But my name is Rachel."

"Sorry, other versions of you we know go by Rae," Kayla said. "This is my Cisco."

"Well you know me, and this is Daniel Tuesday," Rachel said putting a hand on the man. "Well, at least that's what we call him."

"I don't remember my name," Daniel confessed. "Rachel named me."

"After Daniel Radcliff, right?" Cisco asked. "I mean he looks a lot like him."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Harry Potter," Cisco tried, and Rachel and Daniel looked at each other. "You know the book and mov… never mind." Cisco groaned, realizing what he had said. Harry Potter was not a movie, and JK Rowling may never have written that series here.

"Look," Rachel indicted for them to move away from the crowds and then started to whisper: "He's an alien. A Kryptonian."

"So?" Cisco said.

"The Anti-Alien bills," Kayla said, remembering the newspaper she saw. "But Kryptonians were not a part of that from what I read?"

"Still something to keep under wraps," Rachel said. "His shipped crashed. Caused some major damage. I found him as my superhero counterpart, Changeling."

"Weird name for a speedster," Cisco said.

"I'm not my dad. I'm a shapeshifter," Rachel stated, making Cisco and Kayla look at each other. "Daniel had no memory of who he was. I took him in, and we've been living in my apartment ever since. I showed him Bewitched and Kayla shook a memory. I think they know each other…. but he's too chicken to go up to her."

"Maybe you can tell me who I am?" Daniel asked, nodding to Kayla Lane.

"Never seen you before, but that doesn't mean she won't know," Kayla said pointing to her counterpart. "You should go. She won't bite. I promise. Stronger Together."

"That… seems familiar," Daniel said. "That saying. Stronger together."

"My family motto," Kayla said. "Go. And Rachel, afterward mind answering some questions?"

"I'll bring you back to my dad's house and we'll answer all the questions you have," Rachel said with a nod, taking Daniel ahead. It seemed Kayla's words had made Daniel brave enough, because he walked with Rachel to the line and waited.

Kayla kept her eyes and ears focused on the interaction as the queue ahead of the pair dwindled. When it was Daniel's turn Rachel paid over the money and Daniel took a picture from the stack.

"Who do I make this out to?" Kayla Lance asked, without even looking up.

"Maybe you can tell me," Daniel said.

"I'm sorry," Kayla Lance said, finally looking up and then paused. "Li…?" Kayla seemed shocked as she gaped at the man. Krypto gave a bark as well, rubbing against Daniel's legs. "Li, but… you…? I thought you were dead."

"He has amnesia," Rachel commented. "He doesn't remember, but you were familiar."

"I should be," Kayla Lance said getting up and moving around the table to hug Daniel. "He's my cousin! My Aunt Astra's and Uncle Ha's son." Kayla Lance looked around at the fans. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm taking 5. Wait and I'll be back."

Sara gave a nod and smile at her wife, now addressing the crowd herself: "Guys, Barry's back, get his autograph if you haven't and Kayla will be back out soon." Barry gave a wave as he sat in his chair in the next stall.

Kayla dragged Daniel away, but Rachel stayed back, backing away and back to where Kayla and Cisco were.

"Okay, let's go back to my parents. Dad can help catch you up," Rachel said. "I can shape shift, but…"

"Don't worry about it," Cisco said, "I can get us there."

"How do you even know where he lives?" Rachel asked, smirking.

"I don't have to," Cisco said as they got outside. There wasn't anyone around as all seemed in the hall right now. Cisco reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand, to her shock, but it was all he needed to vibe her father and his location; not all Jay Garricks lived in the same address.

"Useful," Rachel said, as a blue portal opened, Cisco nodding to her and Kayla to move through. "Very useful…" she added.

-Hitchhikers-

Jay Garrick was sitting on a couch, reading a book when the portal opened in his living room. He stood as three people jumped through and the portal closed behind them.

"Rachel?" Jay asked once all three were out of the portal and the portal was closed. "What's going on?"

"That's so cool," Roland said, having seen the portal and run into the room too.

"This is Kayla Lane and Cisco… I never got the last name. They're from another world, like Sliders. I was at the convention when we bumped into each other. They wanted to know more of this world, so I figured I'd take them back here." Rachel explained, leaving out Daniel, or Li, completely.

"You were at a convention?" Roland pouted at this. "I would have gone!"

"You had an essay to write for college," Jay snapped back at his son, who opened his mouth but decided not to response. "What can I do to help?"

"Well… we talked to Kara and to Kayla and these two groups seem weird to us," Kayla said. "The Fantasy Dwellers and the other lot, it's just… weird."

"Kara, Clark, and Mon are not bad people," Jay pointed out reasonably. "They are actually kind of the best, when it comes to being heroes and news reporters. When it comes to television though, they are very traditional as in they don't believe in it. They think entertainment should be centered on plays and musicals, like it has been for so long. Unfortunately, they will be left behind as the world moves on."

"If it takes the same steps as other worlds, plays and musicals won't be obsolete, they'll just be alternative," Cisco stated, as Kayla nodded.

"Kayla was apparently always a bit odd for a Kryptonian," Jay continued. "She enjoyed acting. She was just too different to her sister."

"How do you know all this?" Cisco asked, looking back to Rachel now.

"I'm the Flash," Jay smirked. "I've worked with Supergirl long enough to know this."

"Cool… What about movies?" Cisco had to ask, Jay surprised by the pace of conversation. "I have not seen mention of them."

"There are some movie theaters, but they did not gain a lot of popularly and actors prefer TV – you get paid by episode with TV shows." Roland pitched in for his dad. "With movies you only get paid a percent of what the movie makes."

"Barry did one movie," Rachel mused. "He got about $500 from it in total."

"I was not a fan of Barry getting into acting. I raised him after Henry and Nora died," Jay pointed out. "He had so much potential in science, but he had a passion; I had to support him. He had to balance acting with working as a janitor, poor kid."

"Not anymore dad," Roland grinned as Rachel remained quiet. "Bewitched is the most popular TV show around. Barry and Kayla got raises. $5,000 an episode! With a 20 episode season well they are the highest paid actors in the world right now."

"It also helps he's dating Oliver Queen," Rachel threw in.

"Dating Olly?" Kayla had to laugh at this

"$5,000 an episode?!" Cisco countered.

"Overdramatic much?" Kayla asked, folding her arms as she went to look at Cisco.

"They think $5,000 an episode is good," Cisco pointed out.

"How much do actors make on your Earth?" Rachel asked before Kayla could.

"The highest paid actors on TV," Cisco now mused. "The Big Bang Theory stars made a million an episode. Friends made even more by the end of their run," Cisco stated, stunning everyone in the room. "Our worlds are more advance than yours though – and TV is a very big part of a lot of worlds."

"Wow," Jay said.

"Can I ask about the Alien Acts?" Kayla asked after a pause, looking at the three Garricks. "What exactly happened?"

"A species known as the Dominators tried to enslave humanity." Jay responded instantly. "They were the ones who really made meta humans…. well except me. I got my powers, my speed, when I was younger and then these two were born with different powers; Rachel a shape changer and Roland super strength," Jay said, Roland gave them a gimmicky wave at this. "Superman, Supergirl, Valor, me, Roland, and Rachel here worked together to save the Earths from the Dominators, but what was done was done. Meta humans are now spread across the world."

"Dominators…" Kayla sighed. "They gave Prime Earth more metas – didn't try to enslave humanity though, but they were brutes."

"Is there anything else?" Jay asked with a pleasant smile. The two looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well, if you want to stay for dinner, you can. Roland, go finish the essay."

"The computer froze," Roland said.

"Let me take a look," Cisco raised his hand and Roland pointed at the room right off the living room; Cisco went in and then immediately came out.

"That's not a computer!" Cisco stated, loudly and dramatically. "That is a dinosaur!" Kayla gave a laugh, wondering what Cisco had been expecting. "I honestly don't know how the system would work in this world?"

"The system?" Rachel asked.

"It's a communication system between worlds so worlds can talk to each other. It does a lot of other things," Kayla explained, "but with your technology so far behind it might be impossible to put here. If you wanted it, that is?"

"And give Roland more excuses to not do his homework?" Jay joked as Roland poked his head out from his room, giving his dad a glare, which Jay ignored. "Besides, from what you said of the multiverse, it might be better we don't have one for now," Jay mused, making Kayla look him as he thought. "We're too split and seeing worlds like the ones you describe might be too much for people like Clark and Kara. You are welcome to come visit, but I think for now it's best we stay off."

"As you wish," Cisco said, having come back out of Roland's room. "I could try something with the…?"

"Oh, I got the computer," Rachel said. "At my work computers freeze all the time and IT is never around. You learn tricks."

"A chef needs computer skills at work?" Kayla asked.

"Chef?" Rachel asked. "I'm a secretary," Rachel tilted her head to give Kayla a look. "Wait, is my alternate a chef?"

"Um… some of them… yeah…" Kayla muttered, putting a hand behind her head awkwardly. "And all of them are speedsters too... well almost all." Jay gave a look and smile at that. With neither of his kids getting speed, he was obviously interested in these alternate Rachels.

"Well, I'll go fix Roe's computer," Rachel chuckled, moving to her brother's room.

"We should go," Cisco finally decided, opening a portal for them.

"It was nice meeting you!" Rachel called, vanishing from sight.

"Like I said, you can visit again if you like, just be more warned next time," Jay pointed out as Kayla and Cisco nodded, moving back through the portal and off the world.

-Kayla's Diary-

Kayla was back on Prime Earth now. Cisco had gone back to the museum and Kayla needed a change of clothing – she kept most of her clothes on Prime, with her alternate's dad, as she had spent 9 months there covering for their Kara when pregnant with Skylar. Now though she was in her room, previously Kara and Jesse's room, there, writing in her diary.

 _This new world was something else._ She started. _The technology was so in the past, and Cisco still can't stand the way TV is. He had gone back to get some examples – comparing this world's Magical Creatures to Beautiful's Magical Creatures is like night and day when it comes to special effects. Not to mention their Magical Creatures is black and white. Beautiful and this world are like complete opposites of each other, but there is also weirdly a similarity in who became actors and actresses._

 _Cisco was also heart broken when he realized Star Trek did not exist there._ Kayla chuckled as she wrote this one. _Apparently he opened a portal to QC – Queen Consolidates there – to pitch the idea to Oliver Queen himself. I don't really know how that went. I think Oliver thought it was interesting but there's no market for space shows with aliens when people are so anti-alien. I wonder if that will ever change._

She looked out of the window to the city beyond. This new world had made her realize how much she had taken for granted. She continued writing though: _I always thought the worst worlds were where either me or Kara died, leaving the other one alone, but I think I discovered a new worse – with both of us being alive but not getting along. Their history… Kayla liking TV and Kara not. That break between them.. that's worst. At least me and my Kara parted as sisters when she died; and I can call other Kara sisters. New Justice, Prime and SuperEarth… Those two are not sisters anymore. I doubt they even have the Bond._

She put her pen down as she mused this. How a Bond could be broken from distance, time and mood. It had been known to happen.

 _At least the Garricks were friendly, and the same. Rachel isn't a speedster there, much like on Blue, but still a similar personality. Her brother, Roland, seems sweet – I haven't met one of him before. Now, as for names for this world,_ she continued. _'Sixties World' was suggested, but I thought of something a little different: 'Fantasy World'. After those Fantasy Dwellers, watching their TV and dreaming. The ones who will bring about the future… because they will do, I'm sure of it._

With that she closed her journal. She didn't know what else to write about and didn't feel comfortable writing more of this world. She was done for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one we hope you liked. Please leave a comment or Kudos to show your appreciation.
> 
> KarryBeta and KarryMaster out!


	4. Lies, Oppression and the Daxamite Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time traveling to a world where the Daxamites took over, Kayla, Cisco and Hero's Rachel Garrick face a moral dilemma - how much help can they provide a suffering world?

Cisco was alone in the Mutant Earth warehouse this time. He'd just finished an exciting shift at the museum, where he had demonstrated how the Particle Accelerator worked, as well as explained some of Team Flash's earlier adventures, when a blue portal opened in the room. He sighed expectantly as he expected to see Kayla Lane appear, but was surprised when he came face to face with a Rachel Garrick.

This Rachel wasn't the one from New Justice though, as her yellow and red costume was different, so he had to assume it was one of the lesser known Rachels.

"Can you explain what you and Kayla Lane are doing, Vibe?" Rachel stated, folding her arms and surprising Cisco.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked, frowning.

"You're going to other worlds, helping them – that's exactly what we were doing before that Nazi thing," Rachel pointed out, causing Cisco to sigh in realization. "We stopped; I don't know why you started."

"Hero," he stated, realizing where this Rachel was from as he smirked. "And we're exploring – not helping; besides, how did you know?"

"You're not the only vibe who spies," Rachel stated, smirking herself now.

"My alternative?" Cisco chuckled.

"Accord, actually," Rachel stated, laughing herself.

"Amelia Allen. The less said about her the better," Cisco rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't my Accord that messed about in the multiverse," Rachel stated, holding up her hands as if she herself had been accused; she had done her research it seemed.

"We just have a bad experience with Accords," Cisco pointed out. "Anyway, there's a different between what you did and what we're doing. One we're exploring – out of the four worlds we've visited so far, in two of them, Beautiful and Fantasy, we just talked to the people of the world. Blue, we gave some advice, but we mostly just observed."

"And the last one?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrow as she leaned on the desk.

"We helped with a serial killer," Cisco muttered. "BUT," this time Cisco put a finger out to stop Rachel, who had opened her mouth, from countering him, "there is a major difference between what we are doing and what you did. What you did was try to overthrow an established government; bring in your own army, lead with our own plan, and overthrow the Nazis. Besides, even if you had overthrown Barry and Kara what did you think was going to happen? The entire world is controlled by them. They are the head of the entire Nazi party but there must be other heads who report to them, other officials. Killing the leaders would have created a vacuum and started a whole new war for power. Were you planning to stay there, police the world, and force your own will on them? The world has to change their own world. Overthrow the government themselves."

"So as long as it's small we can help…?" Rachel asked, genuinely curious as she tried to understand, not letting Cisco's rant get to her.

"There are cases where we can help with bigger things," Cisco now mused. "Take Karry Universe for example; not that long ago a super powerful villain named Darkseid was about to overthrow them. The Justice League was fighting to keep their world the same and we went there to help – added power to their armies but we did not plan. We didn't enforce what we wanted. And the way Darkseid was defeated was basically Karry Universe's doing. I predict if we had not jumped in they would have done it anyway, although they might have lost more people."

"I'm confused," Rachel said, frowning now. "So… we can help as long as it's not overthrowing a government? As long as we don't take a giant role?"

"Basically," Cisco nodded as Rachel now smiled. "Look, if you want, you can join us on an exploration," Cisco reasoned, Rachel cocking her head enthusiastically at this. "I'm sure Kayla would love to explore a new world."

"Definitely. Where is she?" Rachel asked, looking around as if expecting her to jump up from behind a desk or something.

"Here," Kayla Lane walked into the room, already in her Powergirl outfit and surprising Rachel, who jumped, having been looking the other direction upon her arrival.

"Kayla, this is Hero's Rachel Garrick," Cisco introduced.

"Call me Rai," Rai moved forward to shake Kayla's hand, smiling now. "Oh, that's with an 'I' not an 'e'. I know a few Rae's go by R-A-E," Rai pointed out, Kayla chuckling and nodding at this. "What did you hear?"

"Everything," Kayla smiled politely, taking back her hand now. "And I agree with Cisco: we should go to a new world and show you what we do. I haven't been world hopping in a while though – last time, the world was… a little weird."

"How so?" Rai asked, curious.

"Fantasy," Cisco voiced. "Stuck in the 60s. Really unusual."

"Oh, yeah that does sound weird," Rae agreed. "I have to ask though, Ms. Lane…"

"Call me Kayla," Kayla chuckled at Rai's politeness.

"Kayla… Do you live on this world or something?" Rai asked, now looking between Kayla and Cisco.

"No," Kayla laughed. "Although the Kara here puts me up when needed. I was helping – ironically given your appearance here, Nazi Earth's Oliver turned up. He's looking for a new Laurel after his died and I think he's set his sights on Black Siren… the one from my world."

"She killed your sister and cousin!" Cisco pointed out, shocked.

"I've grown and learned since then," Kayla stated, a sudden steely determination in her eye.

"Well… I'm sure my Kara would thank you for helping," Cisco sounded surprised but continued, "she likes being a hero but not as much as other worlds; having you as backup helps her tenfold."

"No problem," Kayla shrugged, glancing to Rai now.

"So, world hopping?" Rai asked, twiddling her thumbs now as she allowed the two to chat.

"Oh yes!" Cisco pointed at Rai now before moving to the computers. "This is a little gift from Karry Universe…" he started as a holographic representation of the multiverse exploded into the room – blue worlds surrounding them all like Christmas lights. Rai grinned like a child at the beauty of it all. "Karry's Gideon and Prime's Mavis have plotted almost 60 worlds now…" Cisco explained, "if you don't want to visit the regulars that leaves near 30 worlds unexplored," Cisco couldn't help but smile at this as he waved his hand, blue worlds going dark as he eliminated Prime through to Fantasy. The worlds that hadn't been named yet were still just numbered, while the eliminated did have little name tags underneath them. "Pick a world."

"Interesting," Rai grinned as Kayla clapped her hands together.

"34!" Kayla called, pointing to a random number.

"34…?" Cisco muttered, gabbing his goggles. "I'll just see… oh," he paused as he put his goggles on. "That world… no, I don't think…"

"What?" Rai now paused, moving over to Cisco, as Kayla frowned, tempted to take his goggles off – but knew that would cause more damage than good to him and his powers.

"It's a bad word," Cisco shook his head. "A lot of destruction. Probably not a good example."

"Not all worlds are going to be a perfect example of non-interference," Kayla mused now.

"Besides, don't you also go to placed to find a name for them?" Rai added, sharing a look with Kayla. "Destruction Earth doesn't exactly sound nice…" she pointed out as Kayla opened her mouth to this but closed it at the look from Cisco.

"Okay… but first sign of trouble…" Cisco held out his hand as both Kayla and Rai giggled. "Earth 34, here we come…" Cisco sighed, opening a portal, which the three jumped through.

-Hitchhikers-

The trio stepped out in what looked like a city; or was once a city. Buildings were decimated, there was no sign of life and there was a haze, almost like smoke, obscuring some of their view. Kayla had to pause at this as Rai groaned.

"Okay, maybe Destruction Earth is a better name…" Rai mused.

"You sure this isn't a dead world?" Kayla asked Cisco, having been to dead worlds before and not liking them.

"This looks like Central City," Rai mused, not moving as she indicated to familiar landmarks.

"Yeah, I recognize–" before Cisco could finish, there was a familiar streak of red and yellow that surrounded them, keeping them in their place as the wind whipped up. Kayla was tempted to use her laser vision to stop the speedster; while lightning flashed in Rai's eyes, but both knew not to react yet. Before they knew it, all three were knocked to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The speedster was dressed in a dishevelled red outfit, much like Mutant Earth's Barry, and his face was vibrating so they couldn't see his identity.

"Cisco Ramon!" Cisco called out quickly, holding up his hands in surrender as he tried to get up, but the speedster knocked him down again. "Ow!"

"We're friends," Kayla stated, calmly, hoping it was true – this could be this world's Reverse Flash after all.

"And family," Rai pointed out as Kayla looked to her indignantly; but Rae recognised her cousin, already on her feet now and helping Kayla up as the speedster stopped.

"Rachel? This must be some sort of trick…" the speedster stopped vibrating his face, to reveal Barry Allen for the trio; he looked directly at Rai now. This Barry looked a little different to the ones they knew, with facial hair, scars and a gaunt face, but was definitely Barry.

"…Kara?" It was a new voice as Kayla turned to see another Rai; this one in a red jacket and blue pants like New Justice's Rae – before she'd changed her outfit, of course. Kayla was used to seeing her with goggles and a helmet, at least in this costume, but both were absent from this Rachel Garrick.

"No… I'm –" Kayla started, but Rachel had her suddenly by the throat. "Okay, this is annoying," Kayla gasped, getting her bearings before easily able to throw the speedster off as Barry caught this Rachel.

"You are a Kryptonian!" Rachel gasped from the floor now, frowning up at Kayla now.

"Yes, and from another world." Kayla pointed out.

"A parallel world," Cisco pointed out.

"Parallel word _s_ ," Rai corrected her friends, using the plural and frowning at her counterpart now.

"We came here to see… well, I think maybe we better go?" Kayla sighed, turning to Cisco at this.

"No!" This Earth's Rachel was on her feet again but kept her distance. "I mean… if you are from another universe… I mean, we could use your help. We'd been hoping this moment would come…"

"No," Rai was the one to state this now, simply but friendly. "We don't help other worlds – we don't know the repercussions that could have. We had trouble with Nazis a while back." She ignored the smirk on Cisco's face near her.

"Nazis are nothing compared this hell," Barry pointed out as this world's Rachel gave Rai a look now.

"What happened here?" Cisco was the one to ask this. Although he could vibe the world, he couldn't sense what happened in its past, or how far back to go to find out.

"We'll explain," Rachel stated, sighing, "but back at base. Barry?"

"Yeah," Barry nodded, looking to Kayla. "You can run?" Barry asked Kayla, who nodded. "You too?" He asked Rai, who nodded too.

"I can't," Cisco pointed out, hand cautiously in the air. Barry shared another look with his Rachel and a second later, he and Cisco had vanished in a flash of light.

"Oh," Kayla was taken aback at this, but Rachel already had her attention.

"Follow me, you two – it won't be long," Rachel stated, turning on her heel and running, Kayla and Rai easily keeping up as they ran across plains and through deserted towns until they reached what was once a city and skyscraper. But, instead of going up once inside building, they went down; Rachel taking them to a staircase that was well-hidden and then down to a room where Barry and Cisco were already waiting. Other people were instantly present too – Cisco had recognised Jesse and Belle Wells, while Kayla noted Caitlin or Crystal Snow as Killer Frost, and even Winn, who had paused at seeing Cisco but said nothing. There were several unfamiliar faces too.

"Where are…?" Kayla asked.

"We're in Starling," Cisco pointed out. "I recognise this place. It's Team Arrow's bunker."

"It was," Rachel stated as Barry moved off. "It's not anymore."

"Who are these?" Winn asked Rachel now, folding his arms and inclining his head to Kayla, Cisco and Rai.

"Friendlies… I hope," Rachel eyed the trio now.

"What happened to Team Arrow?" Cisco asked this, addressing Rachel and Barry.

"Vigilantes are dead," Winn continued, moving cautiously but avoiding looking at Cisco. "One of the first so-called heroes to be killed by the Daxamites."

"Daxamites!?" Kayla's attention was taken at this. Back on her home world, Villain Earth as it was called now, Daxamites had been an enemy of the Kryptonians, but she knew on other worlds such as Mutant and even Prime, they weren't too bad; Mon-El was the example of this.

"You don't know?" Jesse was the one to speak up. "Rachel… Barry… where did these three come from? Why does she look like you?"

"Another world," Rachel stated, to a murmur from the gathered group.

"Are they here to help?" A British man spoke up, surprising Kayla and Cisco from his accent.

"I hope so," Barry stated.

"But… we can't interfere with other worlds." Rai pointed out again, having taken to heart as to what Cisco had said earlier; she even looked to Vibe Junior at this, who nodded and smiled to her.

"We have rules," Cisco added, "but we would like to hear more. Like, what did the Daxamites do?" Cisco asked as Rachel sighed; Kayla could see her mind ticking away as everyone in the room looked to her. She must have been their leader, like so many other Rachels in the multiverse.

"Three years ago," Rachel started, leaning now against a broken railing, "Queen Rhea of Daxam arrived here in search of her son, Mon-El. He rejected her, having found a better life here, so she turned her attention to Lena Luthor, manipulating her to open a wormhole to the other side of the galaxy where her Daxamite armies were waiting. We stood no chance. Rhea kidnapped Lena – I assume she's dead now as we haven't seen her since – while her son, Mon-El…" she looked away at this.

"The Daxamite army killed President Marsdin and Cat Grant in Air Force One," Barry filled in. "They then proceeded to destroy all government facilities, leaving us in ruins. But it's what she did to the superheroes that was the worst."

"It was a planned attack," Killer Frost spoke up. "She must have learned all she needed from Lena before turning on her; Rhea had everything she needed to take over Earth."

"Rhea had Kryptonite at her disposal," Rachel continued now, looking to Kayla. "She used silver Kryptonite to manipulate Superman into thinking Supergirl was General Zod, causing him to fatally wound his cousin…" Rachel's voice faltered at this as Barry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Superman couldn't live with what he'd done. Rhea easily killed him a few days later," Barry continued, solemnly. Kayla was liking this world less and less. It was reminding her of home, where her own Kara and Clark had been killed. It seemed this world didn't have a Kayla though.

"It was then the vigilantes; Team Arrow, the Batfamily and the Canaries, along with the DEO," Killer Frost added, "Rhea easily stopped them."

"Hang on," Cisco held up his hand at this, "don't Daxamites have a vulnerability? To lead?" He knew this from his Mon. It had been funny the day he tested Mon on various Earth materials to see what hurt him and what didn't – well, funny for Cisco anyway.

"We thought so too," Winn was the one who said this, "but it seemed this flaw was fixed. We can only assume Lena Luthor helped Rhea, who administered this lead-cure to the rest of her army."

"Damn," Cisco looked to Kayla and Rai at this. "An army of Daxamites, no Supers, vigilantes' dead…"

"We're humanity's last hope," Rachel stated, almost boldly. "Meta humans."

"Or we were," Barry sighed as Cisco raised his eyebrow to his alternative friend.

"There were only two naturally born meta humans on this world," Rachel stated. "Myself, being the daughter of the first Flash, and my cousin, Barry's sister, Amelia. She was kidnapped by the Daxamites last month. We've been working effortlessly to get her back since. You see, she has the power…"

"To give another power," Rai finished for her double, nodding. "Accord."

"Yes, you have one?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I do," Rai stated, causing Rachel to nod now.

"Without her, we can't grow our numbers, we won't be powerful enough to stop the Daxamites, or kill Queen Rhea," Rachel stated.

"Hang on," it was the British guy again, "why are you telling them all this? They could be spies for the Daxamites!"

"They told us, William: they're from another world," Rachel sighed.

"And you believe them?" William asked, angry now.

"Yes." Rachel didn't hesitate on this. "I do." But at this, William groaned and moved off into a side room, obviously not trusting the world hoppers. "Ignore him. He was a reporter so it's natural for him to ask questions."

"It's fine," Rai waved this off. "But I have to ask: do you go by Rae, Rachel, Shelly, or what…?" Rai added as Rachel raised her eyebrow at the question.

"Rachel or The Flash," this worlds Rachel stated. "I was Racey – a nickname from my father – but that was another life," she looked sadly at this.

"And you're the Flash too?" Cisco asked Barry.

"Impulse," Barry pointed out, to a chuckle from Cisco – Malcolm Garrick on Alien Earth went by this name too. "So, can you help?" Barry now added.

"No," Cisco repeated with a head shake. "We can't overthrow the Daxamites. For that to happen, it has to be you that does it."

"You said there were things we could do, though?" Rai pointed out.

"For a world like this, what we can do is limited," Cisco said. "There are two choice: One we could try relocating you."

"Relocating?" Barry asked.

"Take you off this world." Cisco explained. "Make you refugee on other, better worlds. Prime has a place set up for stranded people and refugees – people who cannot go back to their own worlds either because its dead or other reasons, like you. We can try to get you all set up on other worlds too, usually places where your alternates are either dead or were never born. I will admit this would be the biggest relocation we would have ever done," Cisco stated, doubtful.

"We can't do that," Rachel said, shaking her head. "Even if you relocated who is in this room there are others all over the world. People enslaved. People who know we're their only hope. You can't relocate an entire world."

Cisco gave a nod, knowing that offer was off the table. "Then, the most we can do is listen to your plans, give some advice, some of our smarts. If you have a plan in place to save your Accord we could give some help. But understand it has to come from you. We can't bring the multiverse army here."

"Multiverse army?" Rachel blinked at this as Rai groaned.

"Not the best terminology," Rai muttered to Cisco.

"It's not an actual real thing," Kayla spoke quickly. "It's a play name for when worlds who are friends get together and help each other. But the world who we're on takes the lead. It's also usually used when the threat comes from the multiverse."

"They are allowed to help governments stay in power, but not help overthrow," Rai pointed out.

"Oh," Rachel said. "I understand. This is not your fight after all. We'll take whatever help you can give us."

"We need to know your plans though, if you have any?" Cisco asked, but Kayla seemed to have another idea as she waved at her friend.

"Rachel," Kayla stated. "I think we need a private talk," she looked directly at Rachel. "Do you mind?"

"Erm," Rachel bit her lip at this, confused at the change in tactics. "Okay. Barry… erm… fill them in on Operation Accord." Rachel stated.

"Of course," Barry nodded.

"Need me?" Rai asked Kayla, who shook her head, a look in her eyes telling Rai not to interrupt them as she and Rachel moved off to a side area, away from the others, while Barry began tactic talks.

"You knew her intimately, didn't you?" Kayla asked Rachel once out of earshot from the others. "Supergirl, I mean."

"How did you know?" Rachel asked, shocked at this.

"You haven't completely taken your eyes off me since we got here yet won't look me in the eyes too… and the way you spoke about her and about her death," Kayla summarized. "I assume she was Kara Danvers here?" Kara's had many last names, but Danvers was the go-to. Rachel nodded at this.

"She was my fiancée," Rachel stated solemnly.

"Well, I'm not her," Kayla stated simply, causing Rachel to frown. "I mean, literally. My name is Kayla Lane, and Kara is… was, my sister. I lost my Kara too, in a similar manner – and my Clark. You don't get over it, but you find ways to cope. I'm lucky as I hop the multiverse and meet different versions of my sister; I'm no longer the same person who left her world. But you need to find something to give you that fulfilment, to make you want to live on."

"Defeating the Daxamites and taking back Earth seems like a good compromise," Rachel stated simply.

"True," Kayla nodded. "But we meant it when we said it earlier: we can't help with that. We told you our limits. If we change the status quo of this world it could lead to disastrous consequences. One world just trying to change another world led to a Nazi invasion of a completely different world."

"I get it." Rachel nodded. "But it does kind of suck. You're Kryptonian. You can kill a Daxamite with your bare hands!" Rachel insisted.

"I could, but I won't. You guys need to be the ones to take your world back. And a speedster could kill a Daxamite with her bare hands as well," Kayla pointed out. "Remember: minor help. I won't kill any of the Daxamites, but I'll see what I can do. You need to get your Accord back? Operation Accord?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded; her expression slightly steely now. "So, we have 2 shapeshifters, Belle and Jesse can teleport, sort of. We can infiltrate their base at the former site of National City, find Accord and teleport back here without the Daxaites knowing."

"Sounds like a plan," Kayla nodded. "I just have one alteration…"

-Hitchhikers-

"Cisco?" Winn had approached Cisco as Kayla and Rachel had moved off and Barry informed Rai of Operation Accord.

"Yeah?" Cisco stated, glancing at Kayla and Rachel, worried about what the former might be agreeing to, but also eyeing Rai, who was simply nodding and listening to the plan.

"You can help me," Winn stated simply, causing Cisco to look to the man, surprised.

"I can't Winn, I'm sorry," Cisco stated. "We have rules…"

"You can bend those rules. You just said you could lend us smarts. I don't want you to fight. I just need you to finish what our Cisco couldn't before his death," Winn pointed out.

"Your Cisco is dead?!" Cisco asked, shocked now.

"Please… come with me," Winn didn't wait as he moved off to another side room in the base, Cisco glancing at Rai again before following. "Kryptonians have a weakness," Winn explained as they entered a makeshift lab, "Kryptonite. Made from the irradiated fragments of their home world. So, it goes to figure that the Daxamite could have similar."

"Was the Daxamite Home World destroyed?" Cisco asked, looking at the various instruments. Everything was so out of date, but he supposed that was to be expected after years of no new inventions.

"Not really. I mean it was pummelled by the remains of Krypton, but remained largely intact, so my Cisco and I started working on something else…" he reached to a shelf and pulled down a metal suitcase, the sort of thing you'd keep secure hardware and precious items in. Winn thrust it on the table next to Cisco and opened it up.

"Grenades?" Cisco frowned as he looked at the ten small green objects. He went to grab one, but Winn batted his hand away and closed the case.

"Not just any grenades. My Cisco called it Daxamel – the perfect weapon against Daxamites," Cisco looked to Winn, frowning now. "Cisco was the genius who was able to reverse-engineer Kryptonite, to see what radiation made the former home world of Krypton so deadly to its residents. Using that radiation, we managed to get hold of fragments of Daxamite ships – some had crashed in the ensuing battle – and using the radiation on their own metals, created the Daxamite version of Kryptonite. In gaseous form though."

"Daxamel," Cisco nodded. "My alternative did that?" He felt odd knowing he'd invent such a weapon, even if it wasn't him exactly.

"War is hell," Winn shrugged, not quite getting it.

"Why el, though?" Cisco moved on, "Daxam _el_."

"Supergirl and Superman. They were from the House of El on Krypton. We thought it worked well for a name and to honor them. They might have failed but for a while they were our greatest heroes. Anyway, while we had perfected a weapon against our oppressors, it had an unfortunate side effect on humans…" Winn looked away at that.

"It was just as lethal to humans as it was Daxamites?" Cisco summarized, joining the dots. "It's why you keep them in the case and haven't used them. Why I couldn't touch them. They're highly radioactive." Winn nodded at this. "It's how your Cisco died too?"

"He got a more lethal doze than I did," Winn stated.

"Are you…?" Cisco frowned, wondering now if Winn was on a death sentence too.

"My life doesn't matter. Not anymore. But I was hoping… like I said, you'd only be finishing the work of my Cisco," there was hope in Winn's eyes at this.

"Urgh…" Cisco sighed, giving in. He knew his Vibe powers could easily protect him from most radiation – and this worlds' Cisco hadn't been a meta human, judging by what Rachel had said earlier about the lack of meta humans before Accord, so his lack of being Vibe hadn't help. "I suppose I can look at his work, see what he did wrong and make it… less lethal to humans," he didn't like the idea of it, but he couldn't let his double, or even Winn, die for nothing. And it would not be an active part. Fixing an invention helped but didn't interfere that much. It was at the very limits of what they could do.

"Thank you!" Winn grinned, embracing Cisco who bit his lip. This went against what he wanted.

-Hitchhikers-

Rachel and Kayla walked back onto the main room of the base; those gathered where talking to one another or remaining silent, but she whistled for their attention. Rai had joined them on Kayla's instruction, a plan having formed for her.

"Guys," Rachel called, people looking up and over to her. "Regardless of our newcomers, we are sticking to the plan!" There was a weak cheer as Winn and Cisco came from the other room.

"What did you agree to?" Cisco muttered to Kayla, as she put a finger on her lip to shut him up. Rai watched on in calculating silence, biting her own lip.

"Yesterday, we captured two Daxamite scout soldiers." Rachel explained. "They are our key. William and Ralph will shape shift into them," she nodded to the tall thin man and the British man who had complained earlier. "They will be presenting three metas to the Daxamites – Belle, Barry and myself – only, I won't be there, not exactly. My alternate here," she indicated Hero Rai, "will take my place."

"Wait," Cisco moaned, looking to Rai now.

"This was Kayla's plan," Rai held up her hands as Cisco rolled his eyes. "I had no say in this."

"We said we could help them with their plan," Kayla pointed out. "This was going to happen. We're just giving them an advantage – a small advantage. Like when the multiverse came to help Karry against Darksied," she used Cisco's own words from earlier against him as he rolled his eyes.

"Once through," Rachel continued, "My alternate, William, Ralph and Belle will seek out Accord, and the moment they have her, they will teleport her back here," she gave the Wells girl a glance, as if daring her to speak up against this but she didn't. "Meanwhile, Barry and I…"

"Hang on, I thought you weren't going on this one?" Killer Frost spoke up at this, having been following the plan.

"I will be invisible," Rachel smirked. "My alternative here has informed me that speedsters can turn themselves invisible by vibrating fast. I need to practice, but I can get this. I was born with the speed force; I should be able to do this."

"What are we doing?" Barry asked, ignoring the invisible comment.

"Seeking out weakness in the Daxamite palace; we're faster than the Daxamites, but we need to be careful. If either one of us are apprehended…" Rachel looked doubtful for a moment. "Well our new friends here won't save us." Cisco gave a nod to Kayla for that one. If the plan failed, it failed. "Meanwhile, Kayla here will be patrolling the city, waiting for Barry and myself."

"Just don't get caught," Kayla pointed out.

"We won't be," Barry stated simply, looking to Rachel. "We won't hang around for long."

"Okay," Rachel turned back to the group. "We leave in two hours. William, Ralph, and Belle, with me," the others moved forward obediently as Rachel took them aside to further brief them.

Cisco though, turned to Kayla and Rai.

"You planned for Rai to go into the Daxamite base as this world's Rachel?!" He complained. "That is almost crossing a line."

"I just nodded and agreed," Rai protested, hands raised again.

"It's no different to their original plan," Kayla stated simply. "Before Rachel came in with Barry, now with Rai there they have extra manpower, but it wouldn't be that different if down one member."

"And once we get Accord, Belle takes me, my cousin and the others out of there, while Rachel and Barry do their thing," Rai added, to a frown from Cisco.

"I…" Cisco looked between both women before groaning. "Fine. I don't see a flaw. Urgh, first Winn's Daxamel and now this."

"Daxamel?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, it's like the Daxamite version of Kryptonite. I agreed to help Winn perfect it," Cisco admitted.

"Aha!" Kayla mocked, distracting some of the people nearby as Cisco looked to her and Rai raised her eyebrow. "You can't debate with Rai being in the plans if you're helping Winn with their Daxam-thingy."

"Daxamel and no, but my help is mild compared to you two going into the lion's den! This is the very limit and after this we leave," Cisco pointed out.

"Well, I'll be outside, and besides, it's more like a pyramid…" Kayla pointed out thoughtfully, speaking of the Daxamite palace.

"Well, just don't kill a Daxamite," Cisco muttered, rolling his eyes.

-Hitchhikers-

The Daxamite palace was located where National City once was – the original buildings long-since decimated as a large pyramid took up the center of the place, a large wall surrounded the outside, with smaller buildings just within, almost reminiscent of an old castle and fortress.

William and Ralph had transformed into the two guards, with Rai, Belle and Barry as their 'prisoners' – Rachel was present too, with Rai having taught her the basics of vibrating to invisibility. Kayla watched as the group was allowed through the barricades and into the city.

"This is depressing…" Kayla muttered to herself as she kept her distance, not flying as she watched the walls, seeing the guards patrolling and the people within. If she tried hard enough, she could use her x-ray vision to likely see the hundreds of prisoners kept within.

She was reminded of the Daxamites back home. They had raged a war against Krypton until Krypton began to split at the seams. It was dreadful irony that Krypton's remnants would later decimate the Daxamite home world. A sort of last revenge of the Kryptonians, though.

"I wonder where Queen Rhea is…?" Kayla now asked herself, scanning the chambers of the pyramid, able to just about see Rai and the others now sneaking through the place; Barry and Rachel were nowhere to be seen though.

"Maybe you can use that superior vision of yours to look a little closer…" A female voice spoke from behind her as Kayla turned, eyes wide to see an older woman of around her mother's age, in grey robes and a small crown.

"Rhea…" Kayla groaned; recognising her even from her own experiences.

"That's _Queen_ Rhea to you. And you're meant to be dead," Rhea stated, scowling.

"Wrong person," Kayla stated, moving forward – but before she could reach Rhea, a streak shot at her and knocked her back. Clambering to her feet, Kayla was shocked to see a man who looked like Mon-El had joined the Daxamite Queen.

"Mon!" Kayla growled, her eyes glowing as she jumped up.

"Wrong person," the Mon-alike smirked; it was then that Kayla recognized him from Beautiful Earth – Mik-El, Mon's brother! But on Beautiful, Mik had turned against his mother and helped stop this very same situation, from what she had later learned. It seemed his priorities were different here. She didn't have time to think more though as he shot at Kayla again, fist forward, which Kayla dodged, using her freeze breath to strike him as Rhea now moved forward.

"I never had the opportunity of killing an El firsthand," Rhea stated, going to punch Kayla now as Mik hit at Kayla too, from behind.

"I thought you killed Superman," Kayla stated, unable to block one punch while avoiding another.

"That was Mik here," Rhea stated. "Mon-El's superior brother, and my better son," Rhea explained as she double-teamed with Mik to attack Kayla.

-Hitchhikers-

Cisco had taken apart one of the Daxamel grenades to see its components while Winn had pulled up his Cisco's research into the weapon. A lot of paperwork.

"How exactly does this work?" Cisco asked as he bit his tongue in concentration, grabbing a spyglass to see more clearly.

"Similar to a normal grenade, except when it comes to exploding, the explosion is focused on the element within, releasing the gas to poison the Daxamites," Winn stated, passing over the papers.

"And how does it not work?" Cisco now asked.

"The thing that makes it go boom inside doesn't ignite. It's worthless but radiative," Winn stated.

"So… I need to make it go boom?" Cisco looked up at Winn.

"Basically," Winn nodded.

"Should be easy enough. Can you hand me that… what is it?" He thought the tool was some sort of laser but on closer inspection, the pen-like device next to Winn wasn't what it seemed.

"This is a sonic modulator," Winn stated. "Not got them back home?"

"Not like this," Cisco now examined the sonic modulator. "This could be useful… but not for the grenades. Let's have a look at the plans," he took the paperwork from Winn, who stood back to observe.

"You know, it's weird… seeing you working… like him," Winn muttered as Cisco looked over the plans.

"What was he like?" Cisco asked, knowing most of his doubles were like him, but some were different, much like Frankie on New Justice.

"Stubborn – even up to the day he died," Winn stated, wistfully. "He and I… well…"

"How long was he suffering?" Cisco now asked, too distracted to really listen to the words or their meaning.

"He first revealed symptoms of radiation poisoning six months into the Daxamel's development. Died four months later. That was over a year ago now," Winn stated.

"How come you're still alive?" Cisco asked, looking back to Winn for a moment.

"I didn't work on it daily, like him. He was up nights on end with various form of radiation testing before the Daxamel took form," Winn explained. "But I wasn't immune – I just got exposed to less lethal doses compared to my Cisco."

"You know… for a man who worked on this for, what ten months, he did overlook one stupid flaw," Cisco pointed out, indicating for Winn to move over as he pointed to something through the spyglass in the grenade. "This element isn't fused…" he stated. "It needs soldering to this and an extra connection there," he further explained, pointing out the errors.

"I guess my Cisco was so caught up in creating the Daxamel, he overlooked the human elements," Winn sighed, chuckling though.

"Did you not look at it?" Cisco looked up to Winn.

"God no. I helped but this was his baby. I don't even know how some of this stuff works," Winn stated, holding up his hands.

"How many Daxamite grenades do you have then?" Cisco asked.

"Each case contains ten grenades and we have eight cases," Winn indicated the cabinet he had taken these grenades from.

"So, eighty," Cisco concluded. "And after that…?"

"Nothing. I don't know the precise science or the radiation my Cisco used; once these grenades are gone, that's it," Winn explained.

"Okay. We need to make this count, then. Because this is the limit. We can't help you make more," Cisco nodded to himself, getting back to work.

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla was in full battle with Queen Rhea and Prince Mik, but it was tough keeping her own – she knew that both of these Daxamites were here to kill her, and they didn't care or know she wasn't even of this world. It wouldn't matter to them.

This really was a matter of life and death.

That was when a flash of blue caught her eye and a streak of yellow lightning came up and knocked both Daxamites back, sending them flying, and allowing Kayla to catch her breath.

Turning her head, she expected this worlds' Barry or one of the Rachels but was surprised to see a clean-cut red-suited Barry grinning at her, flexing his hands after the double sonic punch.

"Thanks!" Kayla stated. "Which world…?"

"You haven't visited me yet, not that there's much going on there," the Random Barry stated, just as Rhea and Mik stood, the former screaming as she leaped into the air, heading directly for the two heroes.

"Both want to kill me," Kayla pointed out quickly. "But we can't kill them!"

"Spoilsport," the Random Barry stated as he sped in between Kayla and Rhea, starting to fight the Queen now. "And it looks like you seek out fun too!" He added as Mik now sped to Kayla, the two starting to fight once more.

They were saved from trying to knock out the Daxamite royals though, when a siren sounded from the Daxam city nearby; distracting Rhea and Mik.

"Mom?" Mik asked as Rhea looked to Kayla and Barry, glaring.

"What did you do?!" she demanded of the two.

"I've been here all this time, and this guy just got here," Kayla smirked, indicating to Barry.

"This isn't over!" Rhea snarled. "Mik, come!" she sped off back to the city, while Mik gave the pair a wandering glance before following his mother.

"That's our sign that we need to get back to base," Kayla stated.

"And where's that exactly?" Barry asked, smirking at Kayla.

"Do you have a Team Arrow on your world?" Kayla tried.

"Yeah, Oliver and co. Based in –" Barry started, but she cut him off, in case they were being overheard.

"Then you know where to go. Meet me at their base," Kayla took to the air now as she headed towards Starling, watching the streak below her and wondering who exactly this Barry was.

-Hitchhikers-

Back at the former Arrow Bunker, Kayla entered to small round applause as she did a quick head count, noting that no one had been lost in the Daxam city, and Accord had been rescued – she looked ill though, and close to death's door, but Barry rushed her to a makeshift medical area, where an Asian woman, apparently called Mary, started looking her over.

"Report?" Rachel stated to the two shapeshifters and Belle, who explained the plan had gone off without a hitch – although it had been hard to find Accord, as she was heavily guarded. Rai had helped get into the room and once they'd grabbed Accord, all four had teleported back, while Barry and Rachel had run the grounds, able to take an idea of what the Daxam city actually looked like before getting to their computers.

Unfortunately, the computers were coded and neither Barry or Rachel could get access, and then the guards had been alerted to the absence of Accord, which was when Barry and Rachel had to go, speeding out of the city, and passing a very angry Rhea, apparently.

"That was us," Kayla spoke, hand in the air when Rachel asked about Rhea. Eyes turned to her and Barry.

"Another world's Barry?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I came to help," the Random Barry pointed out.

"Which is something your friends didn't want to do," Rachel pointed out.

"Technically, not friends," Random Barry pointed out. "I hardly know them. Although Kayla here feels familiar."

"I never told you I was Kayla…" Kayla turned to Barry at this, feeling her cheeks redden.

"I get bored. I hop worlds. I know you're Kayla," Barry summarized as Kayla found herself blushing; she didn't know why, but she did like this Barry. Then she remembered both wars on New Justice – a random Barry who had showed up to help fight. This must have been him. She had not met him then but knew of him.

"What world are you from?" Rai was the one to ask this, genuinely curious.

"I reckon we're somewhere around the 50s," Barry shrugged. "Although my Cisco insists that we're Earth-1 and even claims the Supergirl we're friends with is from Earth-38 but really, I don't think so. I travel more than him. I know the set up."

"Well Earth-1 is in fact Prime," Kayla pointed out. "It's at the exact center of the multiverse. Any clue what Earth 38 is?"

"Not a clue, Cisco would know… where is he?" Rai couldn't see Cisco in the room.

"Just finishing up," Winn came out of the side room, meeting eyes with Rachel. "We now have 80 Daxamel grenades primed and working," he practically saluted her.

"Excellent! That will definitely help," Rachel nodded.

"And unless we're needed for any other rule-breaking, I suggest we head back," Cisco stated, but paused at seeing the new Barry. "And you are…?"

"Complicated," Kayla answered for the new Barry.

"Well, it's been fun getting to know this world," Rai pointed out, smiling. "And I think I learned my lesson," she turned back to Cisco at this.

"Probably not the best world to teach it on," Cisco pointed out to a laugh from Rai and Kayla.

"And I thank you for the help," Rachel added, "even if you didn't want to give it."

"You would have got the same results," Kayla pointed out now. "And that's why we were able to help. We gave an advantage but not complete help," she was looking seriously at Rachel now as she said this, but the words were more meant for Rai.

"Maybe," Rachel stated as Cisco opened a portal now.

"All off-worlders, through here," Cisco indicated, glancing to the new Barry who gave this Cisco a little wink, following through after Rai and Kayla, and back to Mutant Earth now.

-Kayla Journal-

This time, Kayla was on Hero Earth. She'd gone there with Rai and the new Barry, who Cisco had deduced was from Earth 50 exactly, although hadn't given it a name. She was in Rai's small apartment in Central-National, the hero having gone out with her twin brother, Roland. Earth 50 Barry had since gone home.

 _The latest Earth wasn't nice._ Kayla started in her journal. _It reminded me too much of home with Clark and Kara dead. I mean, it's better than hating on me like Fantasy Earth's Kara and Clark but knowing another world where they're dead… no. And Daxamites! I want to give them the benefit of the doubt, as Mon across the multiverse breaks the mould and there are several worlds where they are allies of Krypton, but this one… no, they're pure evil, especially Rhea._

 _Okay, so a little background,_ she needed this to make sense for herself in the future, when looking back. _The Daxamites arrived about 3 years ago, killed Kara and Clark, decimated the vigilantes and now there's only meta humans who can fight them. We had to help save Accord, Barry's sister, who can give power there, so she could help build up the meta army to help face the Daxamites, who are evil. We only gave minimal help. We were trying to show Hero Earth Rai – yeah, she came with us this time – the proper way to explore the multiverse and help other worlds. We're not sure this Earth was the best example._

She sighed at this. She liked Hero Rai, not as much as New Justice Rae of course, but the girl was different – she was learning. _I think Queen Rhea killed Mon-El though,_ Kayla continued, _as Mik seemed to be her favorite son and Mon was nowhere to be found. This world though… we are not putting the multiverse system on there. If they were on the system, they could easily hop to other worlds and ask for help, and that's something we can't let them do after the Nazi incident. They need to sort themselves out first. Still, Hero Rai thought up a perfect name for this world as she suggested 'New Daxam' because, well, the Daxamites obviously want to make this their new world. So it fits._

She wanted to stop at this but remembered something she really wanted to include as she smiled to herself and continued to write.

 _At least I made a new friend today. Earth 50 Barry Allen. He doesn't like his home world so has been world-hopping for a while, when he gets the chance; apparently, he's already been to Prime and New Justice, I'm surprised we never crossed paths. Even when we were both on New Justice to help with the League of Assassins, we didn't fight together. But on random note, his Cisco insists they are Earth 1 and their Supergirl is Earth 38 which is completely wrong. Prime is 1, right in the middle, but I guess everyone thinks their own Earth is 1. As for Earth 38, that is weird. The Earth numbered 38 for our system has yet to be visited although Cisco did briefly vibe there and said something about a 'super-ray'; I think I need to find out more there!_ She chuckled to herself, still wondering what Cisco meant by 'super-ray'.

 _Still, I hope to see this Barry again soon as he's…_ she stopped, wanting to write how much she instantly liked this Barry, but decided against it as she instead just finished with just: _…nice._ She leaned back in her chair at this.

"Man, Queen Rhea nearly killed me," she muttered to herself now, still feeling weak from the battle. "I'll never go there again," she continued, closing the book now as she stood and stretched, her eye catching a photo on the desk of Hero Rai, her twin brother and father in a familiar place – a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary; she was very familiar with New Justice's after all.

"I think I'll visit," she smirked to herself as she stood, but her eye caught the owl behind them on the photo. "Oh, it's one of those. Like Paranormal or whatever they're called now. Still, you're not the same person you were back then Kayla Zor-El," she addressed herself in the nearby mirror, "this one may surprise you – at least see if it compares to the best one," she smirked with that as she left out of the window, thoughts of New Daxam pushed to the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e hope you liked this one. If not, it's fine as New Daxam is meant to be another 'Evil Earth' alongside Villain Earth and Nazi Earth. There will be more of these bad Earths too in the future.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment or Kudos to show your appreciation.


	5. Santa at the Sanctuary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excited to show off a mix of Kryptonian and Human customs, Kayla bring the new family of Kara and Barry Allen of Prime Earth to Hero's Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary, where they meet just a few familiar faces and have a magical Christmas Eve.

Prime Earth.

Barry was finishing work in the upstairs office of his and Kara's Beach House – one of the free bedrooms they had since converted – when he heard the front door open downstairs. Looking at the time, he noticed it was just after 1pm and had to smile as Kara was home, having finished her final half-day shift before Christmas tomorrow.

"Barry!" She called, surprising him as she never called to him – for one, her x-ray vision allowed her to see if he was in. Also, if she needed him, she generally just sped to the office anyway. Barry didn't hesitate though as he saved his work, switched off the screen, picked up Skylar, who was in a crib in the office – a reason he was working from home today – and came to the top of the stairs, but Kara was already halfway up… and she wasn't alone.

"You brought back another dog…?" Barry asked, noticing the sheepdog at her heels, Powie following behind. Polly was currently out with Colin. Kara had left her job as Cat Grant assistant and became a manager at a bog shelter called Noah's Barks.

"Actually," Kara stated, reaching the top of the stairs. "This is our dog. He's called Max."

"We already have a dog," Barry pointed out, to a bark from Powie. "Two of them, and a part-time white German Shepherd too," he smirked, referencing Karry's Krypto who came and went as he wanted.

"Well, now we have a third… or fourth," Kara tried the math there. "Three point five maybe."

"But..." Barry started, but Kara had moved over and put a finger to his lips.

"This is Max," she repeated, a little more firmly as the sheepdog gave a little bark now. "He's our dog." She went to tickle Skylar's nose at that, the baby gurgling happily, still in her father's arms as Kara now kissed Barry's cheek.

"Okay," Barry sighed giving in remembering Karry Barry telling them how they got Hex. When Kara got it into her head she wanted another animal there was no stopping her. "What's his story?" He looked to the sheepdog now. He couldn't have been more than one year old.

"He's one of the meta dogs I was telling you about," Kara stated now as she took a step back and crouched down to be on eye-level with Max. After the Dominator incident a few months ago, not only humans had developed meta genes and powers, but animals were showing signs too; Kara had an influx of various meta dogs turning up at work recently, including this Max. "He's shown great intelligence since we got him, and we've run various tests… he's aging at a much slower rate than usual dogs."

"Cool," Barry gave the dog a nod, who nodded back. Powie was sniffing Max though. "Why do we have him?"

"Because people are horrible," Kara stated, standing to a raised eyebrow from Barry – he could feel her annoyance through their bond. "The intelligence-thing people like, but when they learn he could live to nearly 25 human years they go off him. It was the final straw today, when some grinch decided he was too much work, so I filled the paperwork for us and took him home."

"Oh," Barry chuckled at this, not sure what else to say. "And Powie?" He looked to the other dog.

"I take Powie to work with me half the time. She knows Max and they're good friends now," Kara pointed out, to a happy bark from Powie, who licked Max's snout.

"But… what about Krypto?" Barry asked, readjusting Skylar in his arms.

"What about Krypto?" Kara repeated, frowning as Powie whined at the mention of her mate. She missed him when he wasn't around, and Barry could relate.

"Well… a male dog in the house…" Barry pointed out.

"Oh, yeah he'll just have to get over it," Kara laughed at this to a headbutt from Powie, who she went to scratch behind her ear. "Besides, Krypto has one cat, a kitten, and Porthos now; Powie can have friends too…"

"Porthos is only part-time," Barry pointed out. "Although not really Krypto's friend," Barry reasoned.

"Yeah, he doesn't like other dogs," Kara frowned as Powie now whined; Krypto's reaction to other dogs were somewhat funny – he had become a reluctant dad, not just to his puppies, but to the other ones his master's took in. "Aside from Powie of course," Kara stroked her dog's back at this.

Before they could muse more of Krypto, there was a rush of wind, a blur and a bark from Powie and suddenly a brunette version of Kara stood before them, already holding Skylar whom now had a cute Christmas penguin hat on she hadn't a few minutes ago. Barry nearly toppled at the weight of the baby suddenly gone from him.

"Kayla!" Kara called out happily, looking at her alternative twin just as Max barked from his spot by the floor. The meta dog not used to things like this happening yet and startled.

"Oh, cool. New dog," Kayla remarked, bending down to pet the sheepdog while still holding the baby. At that, Powie came up and licked her mistress's sister too. Kayla laughed.

"Max. He's a meta dog," Kara stated of their latest addition as Kayla looked up at Kara.

"A sheepdog called Max?" She smirked. "That's so Little Mermaid."

"I know," Kara chuckled, winking at Kayla for this.

"Not that you're never not welcomed here," Barry interrupted, now taking Skylar back from her aunt, "but why are you here? I thought you'd be on New Justice or Mutant for Christmas," he rocked Skye as he said this.

"Oh, actually I've been spending a bit of time on Hero Earth of late," Kayla stated, patting Powie on the head while Max remained obediently by Kara's side.

"Hero? They have an older me but no you," Kara voiced. "And birds in their Sanctuary…" she knew a little about that world, although had never visited it before.

"Oh, the birds don't bother me anymore. It was only when stuck on Paranormal, or Extranormal – whatever they're called – that it annoyed me, but only because I couldn't get off-world to somewhere more friendly and familiar," Kayla dismissed. "But yeah, Hero have this awesome Christmas event going on at the Sanctuary and I thought you guys might want to go for the day – photos with Santa," she added, smirking and nodding to Skye.

"Good point, we haven't done Santa yet," Barry mused, looking at Kara, "and it's already Christmas Eve…"

"Santa doesn't bother me," Kara shrugged, looking between Kayla and Barry.

"Kal and Jal are both Santa at their Sanctuary," Kayla pointed out, almost in a sing-song voice.

"Kal in a big red costume and itchy beard?" Kara smirked at this. "Okay, I've got to see that!"

"We do have plans this evening," Barry pointed out now. "Christmas things down at CCPD with Joe and then a late-night party at STAR to ring the special day in," Barry reminded Kara now; not that he didn't want a photo of them with Santa now.

"We can only be a few hours – besides, the whole El clan hang out on Christmases apparently," Kayla stated.

"Whole El clan…?" Kara asked, even Powie – who had calmed down – cocked her head at this

"Jal, Kal, Lois, the kids, mom, dad, Aunt Astra, your alternative husband and their kids," Kayla listed it off. "Apparently, they have the Sanctuary open in the morning for pre-booked events, but the afternoon and the day after it's closed for Kryptonian traditions and stuff. I'm tempted to go over for then too."

"You should," Kara stated, going to her alternative sister to give her a brief hug. "You're more than welcome to spend it here too though…"

"I've already been invited to Mutant for Christmas Day – at the farmhouse, with proper fresh vegetables and turkey and everything. Their Barry's taken the lead on that," she smirked at Prime Barry at this, who chuckled. Across the multiverse, he didn't change too much.

"Well, you're welcome here any time," Kara stated. "New Years?"

"No plans there," Kayla stated. "Now go, grab your best Christmas jumpers and then we can head to STAR Labs and to Hero Earth."

"Okay," Barry chuckled, handing Skye back to Kayla now as the couple headed to their room to find something festive to wear.

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla, Kara, Barry, Skye – still in her penguin hat, Powie and Max – on a leash Kara had obtained from work, appeared in a large room on Hero Earth. They were surprised to find it empty as Max barked, confused on his first teleport to another world.

"Welcome back, Miss Lane," a British voice spoke, surprising those from Prime as Kara readjusted Skye on her arm and shoulder, while Barry held back Max from running off and exploring.

"Artificial intelligence?" Barry asked Kayla at this, straining a bit on the leash.

"Yep," Kayla smiled.

"One of four main A.I.'s in the multiverse," the male voice spoke again, a hint of smugness coming across from this – if A.I.'s could sound smug.

"That would be Gideon from Karry Universe, MIA from new Justice, and our Mavis or Vis?" Barry asked.

"Indeed." Giles confirmed. "Welcome to Hero Earth, Mr. and Mrs. Allen of Prime Earth. How may I be of assistance?"

"You've changed your tune," Kayla laughed aloud, turning to Kara and Barry. "It used to be 'what is your emergency' or something like that."

"There are very little emergencies in the multiverse," Giles explained, "Or at least very few that the worlds want help with. So Valor and Superman changed my programming and the team name – they are no longer the Multiverse Taskforce."

"Cool," Kayla nodded as Kara shared a look with Barry. "What are they now…?"

"The Justice Society," Giles stated, to a splutter of laughter from Kara and Barry. Kayla gave the couple a look.

"We're just here to visit the Kryptonian Sanctuary, really," Kayla now continued. "Where are the members of the Justice Society?"

"The former Multiverse Taskforce," it seemed Giles couldn't let go of everything, "are busy. It is Christmas Eve, after all."

"Do baddies get active here on Christmas Eve?" Barry asked, frowning now.

"No, Mr. Allen. All Society members have families. As you said, it's Christmas Eve, so they are busy," Giles stated, to a laugh from the group.

"Where is this base after all?" Kara finally spoke. "I thought it was STAR Labs, but I don't know…"

"You are in the former Taskforce Tower, rebranded to the Society Sanctum," Giles informed them, surprising the group. "We are located off the coast of Central-National City, under approximately one mile of ocean."

"You mean, we're underwater?!" Barry asked, shocked as Powie gave a surprised bark at that; Max had since given up trying to run off and had sat down on the spot, looking around in interest.

"I never knew that," Kayla muttered. "Then again, I never thought to ask…"

"Would you require myself to open a zap tunnel to Metropolis for you, Ms. Lane?" Giles now asked.

"Urm, yeah, please…" Kayla stated, glancing to Kara and Barry at this as a purple portal opened in the wall nearby. "Thanks Giles, come on guys…"

Kayla led the way through the zap tunnel as they appeared in the snow of a familiar-yet-unfamiliar city. Prime Earth's Kara and Barry hadn't been to Metropolis more than a handful of times – they had less connection to the city than other worlds – but they could tell it was different from the moment they laid eyes on their surroundings: Although the grid layout of the city remained the same, all the buildings seemed newer and familiar landmarks were just not there. It remained pretty, however.

"The original Metropolis was destroyed years ago," Kayla explained as they walked the streets; Barry handed over Max in exchange for holding Skye though, as the dog seemed a little calmer under Kara's watch. "The bio-ship containing all Kryptonian specimens crashed here," Kayla continued to explain, having learned a lot in her short time here before, "the Justice League – the bigger one – couldn't stop it in time, there were casualties and many people relocated, but once the dust had settled and people had moved on, the city was rebuilt, although the crater remained a subject of controversy."

"Did they want to fill it in?" Barry asked, not having done any research on Hero Earth before. "Rebuild on top of it?"

"They didn't want to touch it. But that's when Oliver Queen had an idea – to make the crater a place of peace, memorial and reasoning…" she pointed to a signpost which clearly indicated 'The Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary and Memorial', which caused Kara to pause now.

"Never seen it called that before… so I'm guessing the Sanctuary was built in the crater?" Kara asked as they continued walking in the direction the signs were pointing to; snow was falling lightly around them as people shopped for last minute Christmas presents, laughed and stressed.

"Yep, two domes, one for warmer climates and one for colder, funded by Queen Consolidates… I'd image the Christmas festivities are going on in the colder ones. Ah, here we are," they stopped at what was clearly the edge of the very large crater, although trees and bushes covered the edge and slope now; there was clearly a park build into the gently sloping crater wall – the place of remembrance, Kara and Barry assumed – while the two domes took precedence in the centre, connected by a smaller dome that was obviously closed to the public. It looked almost picturesque and futuristic with the cityscape outlined behind it in the afternoon light.

Christmas lights adorned the entire area and queues had formed long out of one of the large domes, while the other remained reasonably lite. Signs 'Come and meet Santa in the Sanctuary' were dotted down the queue, while workers dressed as elves were organising the families, figuring out cut off points and discussing among themselves when to stop visitors altogether. Before the multiverse group could move further down though, one of the workers had noticed them and come running to them.

"Hey, I'm really sorry but it's going to be a few hours –" the worker started.

"We're family," Kayla cut her off, indicating to the smaller of the domes to which the worker sighed and nodded.

"Oh, should have known. You two look a lot like Ms. Kent," the worker said and Kara had to smirk at that. "Have you been here before?".

"Yes, I have. I know how to get in. Thank you," Kayla stated as the worker nodded and turned back to their job. Kayla smirked at Kara and Barry as the group now headed to the smaller dome, located between the two bigger ones.

They reached the entrance, where Kayla inserted a code into the door – she had got it from her last visit here – and opened the door, holding it open for the small family as they moved in.

Instantly, Kara felt weaker as they went under the red filtered light, and even Skye cried out as she felt herself get more tired. Powie was used to this though, having been born on Krypton, so it didn't bother her as she walked in with the others.

"Kayla!" A familiar-looking woman was nearby as she moved over to the group; she was dressed in light blue robes and had the familiar El logo embossed on it.

"Hi mom," Kayla stated, going to hug the woman as Kara had to pause.

"Mom…?" She knew what her mom looked like, and although much older on Prime, this wasn't precisely the same face as the mother she knew.

"Kara," Alura Zor-El turned to Kara and paused. "Another child? What's that five?"

"This isn't Karry Universe," Kayla stated quickly, they were the last Kara and Barry to visit this world, it seemed.

"Oh, another Kara from the multiverse," Alura stated, moving over to awkwardly hug Kara, not harming the child Kara was holding. "Should have guessed that for not having a Krypto," Alura now bend down to rub Powie on the head, who gave an affectionate bark.

"Aunt Astra and mom aren't identical twins on this Earth," Kayla explained when Alura stood. "Astra has the face of the mother you know, while Alura has this face."

"Oh right," Kara nodded, realizing. In all honesty, this Alura looked more like Karry's Lois Lane, but she decided not to voice it, that being weird to say aloud. Although she did wonder what Karry's Kara thought when she saw this Alura. She thought maybe a Christmas and gossip was needed with one of her favorite alternates or maybe a get together of a few Karas if they had the time.

"Where's the rest of the family?" Kayla asked, pulling Kara out of her thoughts.

"Kara and Da are busy in the warm dome, while the rest are in the cold dome," Alura explained. "Kal and Jal are Santa, as you know, with Tora and a reluctant Ly-Ver being their helper elves," Alura smirked at that, using all Kryptonian names than human.

"Tora and Ly-Ver?" Barry asked this.

"Az and Ty-Ver," Kayla supplied. "Kara is married to Da-Ver here and has the same two kids as on your Krypton."

"There's more than one Kara on your world?" Alura asked, frowning at Kara.

"I'm a clone," Kara supplied. "My Krypton… it never blew up," she always felt a little bit guilty telling other worlds this, given that Krypton blowing up seemed the norm. "My original married and had kids too."

"That's nice," Alura stated not seeming to care Krypton survived on Prime. "Feel free to look around… we have some spare VIP lanyards we had made for our multiverse visitors; you'll need it at this time of the year," she chuckled at that. "I still don't quite understand Christmas, but it beats the Kryptonian Winter Solstice when it comes to profit," she indicated them to follow her, and they did they moved toward a house that wasn't too dissimilar to the Kent Farm, which Kara found intriguing.

"Where are Aunt Astra, Ha and dad?" Kayla asked as she followed alongside Alura.

"Oh, back on New Krypton – this whole Earth charade is a little too much for them, but I quite like it," she explained as they entered the house to get the lanyards. "They'll be coming in a few days when the Sanctuary is closed for a more personal celebration of both Kryptonian and Human holidays."

Soon enough though, Kara, Barry, Kayla, Powie and even Max had VIP lanyards, while Alura led them into the cold dome; it was done up with extreme Christmas taste, with pine trees littering the habitats, decorations hanging from them and from the dome above – the glass itself filtering the normal sunlight to that of red sunlight, so no need for lights like on New Justice – while families explored all the different areas.

"We have Kryptonian Penguins, Polar Bears, artic foxes, puffins…" Alura was listing them off as she pointed in various directions, snow crunching under foot – the inside of the dome having its own climate control, so even cold enough for that – while they now passed the habitat for an animal resembling a walrus, albeit with sharper teeth. "Of course, the Snowdeer – the Kryptonian Reindeer – are the most popular this time of year." She indicated further down the way to what indeed resembled reindeer, only their antlers were much larger and spiker, and their coats more colourful. "And of course, if you want to see our Santa, there's a Kryptonian Winter Wonderland walk before that – your VIP passes will allow you to cut through the queue."

"I think we'll do that first," Barry stated, amazed at this dome as Alura chuckled.

"I'll show you the way, but I won't walk with you – I've seen it enough times," Alura informed them as they headed to what must be a bare patch of land outside of Christmas, but this time held a giant marquee, the queue entrance for it leading out of the dome to where they had been earlier. Alura lead them to the reception area, where they were told their entire visit would be free, thanks to their passes, and Alura left.

The Kryptonian Winter Wonderland walk itself was impressive – a winding pathway through various scenes involving animatronic Kryptonian and Earth animals; Snowdeer flew above their heads at one point, while penguins danced a fun disco, there were donkeys in sheds and even a lion prowling in the snow – all fake of course, but made to wonderful detail that children wouldn't know the difference. Kayla happily took plenty of photos of the family in front of various displays, and even found a Beebo frozen in an 'ice wall', causing the group to laugh.

When they reached a new waiting area, where parents and families were waiting and being distracted by more workers dressed as elves, helping children plant seeds into pots and creating, and decorating, a bag of reindeer food for Santa, they heard a squeal and saw the familiar face of Az, although on this world she went by Tora, of course, as the child of Kara and Da-Ver came rushing up to them, also dressed in an elf costume

"Mom! Well, alternate mom," she stated, in a low whisper at seeing Kara. "Oh my god, you have a Powie!" She bent down to stroke Powie, who had gathered some attention from nearby kids too, along with Max.

"This is Prime Kara and Barry," Kayla introduced.

"Well, it couldn't be Karry's Kara and Barry, Aunt Kayla," Tora remarked kindly. "No Alura or Nora, and no Krypto or Hex either," she stated as Kayla smirked at that. "You here to see Santa?" She now smirked herself.

"Oh yes," Kara and Barry choruses as Skye giggled in Barry's arms.

"This is Skylar, by the way," Kara introduced her child to her alternative child.

"Another girl," Tora stated, ticking her alternative sibling's cheek. "You come to see Santa, little one?"

"Saa…" the girl gurgled, surprising her parents.

"She almost said Santa!" Kara squealed to a chuckle from Barry.

"She'll be saying her first word in no time," Tora stated.

"She can already say Mama and Dada," Kara pointed out, to which Skye laughed. "Can you say mama?" she was instantly distracted by her daughter.

"Mama!" Skye called, to a an 'awww' from the group.

"Look," Tora stated now, "I'm Santa's personal elf, so if you want, we can do the whole Reindeer food and magic tree –"

"Magic tree?" Barry now asked.

"Yeah, we give you a little plant pot, some hay and a seed and during your visit to Santa it's placed in a magic cabinet and then before you leave it's grown into a little Christmas tree," Tora explained, leaning in to the adults so nearby kids couldn't hear. "Well, I go out and swap the pots to a little tree, but it's magic for the kids."

"We're not too bothered by that to be honest," Barry continued, to a nod from Kara – through their bond they must have somehow agreed it was a little pointless for a kid so young. "Maybe when Skye is older and appreciates it…"

"No, that's fine," Tora stated pleasantly. "In that case, as you're VIP, you get to go next, come on…" she pulled back the black curtain next to her, allowing the family through to a curtained off area, Tora following behind. "We had to visually separate the VIP line from the normal one," she explained, "because other parents were complaining."

"I completely understand," Kara stated now, having seen the impatience in some of the other parents faces just now.

They passed through another black curtain, to another, larger curtained corridor, but stopped a moment later before yet another black curtain.

"Santa," Tora called out, "are you ready?"

"Hello!" Came a familiar voice; it was Kal, or Jal, obviously, and as they passed through the curtain to the large tent-like room, they noticed through the familiar red-and-white costume, the facial features of the Clark they knew from Karry Universe and New Justice – even if the latter one was dead. "Oh my…" Kal or Jal stated as Tora laughed.

"It's fine to go out of character, Skye will not remember this – she's too young," Kara stated with a grin, a little disappointed this wasn't the face she was familiar with, as the El male pulled down his beard, thankful to confirm it wasn't their Kal's face, but the other. The room itself was lavishly decorated with two Christmas trees covered in colourful lights and garland, a faux fireplace next to Santa's big chair and decorations scattering the room.

"This is gorgeous," Kayla breathed, taking in the room and noticing the 'magic cabinet' was conveniently placed next to the entrance.

"Thanks," the El man chuckled, turning his attention to Kara though. "It never gets old visiting other worlds and seeing you so young, Kara – oh, I'm Jal by the way. Kal is in the next room as Santa too. He's having hell with Lyall being his elf," he told this last bit to Tora who groaned, rolled her eyes and excused herself. "Sorry, Tora is the more… happier elf; I had Ly yesterday and he can be such a grump. I think it's dealing with other people… he's not very socially adept," the couple laughed at this, knowing their version of Lyall was similar in attitude. "So, who do we have here?"

"This is Skylar," Barry stated, moving closer as Jal reached his arms out to take the little girl. "And Powie and Max," Barry added as Powie gave a little bark.

"I have four nieces and nephews I helped raise" Jal nodded, winking to the dogs, "I'm good with kids," Jal took the baby as he said this.

"Sat!" Skye called out, reaching her arms out to Jal.

"Aww, she can almost say 'Santa'," Jal cooed. "How old is she?"

"Nearly 11 months now," Barry stated, smiling at seeing Jal with his daughter.

"Sata!" Skye called out now, pulling at the fake beard Jal wore, to a laugh from all.

"I put Ly on break," Tora came back in. "Got Lilly to cover for him; she's jollier."

"Good idea," Jal stated, smirking.

"Do you guys want a photo with Santa?" Jal now asked the group, who looked to one another.

"Sure, why not," Barry shrugged.

"It's all free after all," Kara stated.

"For you it is," Tora chuckled. "Jal, if you just pull the beard up and Kayla, do you want in?" Tora asked.

"No, this isn't…" Kayla started.

"Oh come on, you brought us here, you're part of this," Kara teased as Kayla chuckled, moving over to crouch down by Jal's left side while Kara and Barry took the right side; Powie and Max sitting obediently in front of Jal's feet, while Skye remained in Jal's arms.

"Okay," Tora was by a professional camera against one of the curtainwalls, "Three… two… one… say cheese!"

"Cheesy socks!" Jal called out, causing the other adults to laugh as Tora took a photo, and then two more to be safe.

Kara and Barry stood, and Barry took hold of Skye again, while Kara grabbed hold of Max's lead – Powie had been good, having her paw on the lead while they took their photo. Tora then moved forward.

"I know you said you weren't going to bother, but I have this for you," she held a small Christmas tree in a little pot out for the group, which Kara took with a smile.

"Thank you. This is real, you said?" Kara asked.

"Yep, you can plant it and use it as an actual Christmas tree in a few years – if you guys go for real trees that is?" Tora stated.

"We have artificial this year, but we have a new-ish house so need to figure all that out. Second Christmas there though. Maybe we'll just leave it planted outside and have an inside and outside tree," Barry stated, "put some lights on it. But thank you anyway."

"No problem," Tora stated.

"When you get to collect your photos, say hi to Lois and Roxane for me," Jal called out, causing the group to pause.

"Lois is working photos?" Kara now asked.

"Who's Roxane?" Kayla asked this, frowning.

"Roxane is our dog… or will be… but yeah, all this was Lois's idea – it's the reason Kal and me are both Santas," Jal stated.

"You're the one married to Lois, right?" Kayla asked.

"Nope. That's Kal. She chose him not me," Jal dismissed; and Kara wondered if the two had competed for Lois when they were younger. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you! See you again soon?"

"Definitely. This place is pretty cool," Kara stated, to a nod from Barry.

"I'll be back the day after Christmas," Kayla stated, obviously having made her mind up about that from the discussion earlier in the Beach House.

"You're always welcome," Jal stated as Tora lifted the curtain to allow them out, the family waving goodbye to Jal as Tora now lead them back the way they'd come, although instead of heading out to where the queue was, they continued on and turned left, coming into another reception-like area where staff members dressed as elves were by computers and the very familiar face of Lois Lane – also in an elf costume – oversaw the work. A Collie dog was wandering the area, and paused at seeing Powie and Max.

"Kara?" Lois asked; unlike other worlds, this Lois had the same face from Prime Earth.

"Hey," Kara stated as Tora excused herself to head back to crowd control and meeting with families. Powie sniffed at Roxane though, and surprised Kara by giving a low growl, which the other dog returned.

"Roxane!" Lois stated, surprised at the dog. "I'm sorry," she now stated, moving around the computer desk to take the dog, while Kara bent down to check on her dog.

"You never growl at other dogs," Kara stated to Powie, worried as she looked back at Barry now.

"Maybe she sees Roxane as a rival?" Barry supplied. "No other female dogs aside from her children."

"She's okay at work," Kara frowned, but Powie had stopped growling at this as Kara stood back up, frowning at her pet.

"I apologise Kara; Roxane is a little unpredictable. My Kara has mentioned giving her to Jal as a Christmas present as she thinks she will be happier with him then here," Lois explained, "although time will only tell."

"Why isn't she with Jal now?" Kayla asked this.

"Hi Kayla," Lois grinned at the brunette. "Nice to see you again – and because if parents talk but see two different Santas," she said this bit in a low voice, "in different photos; one having a dog while the other doesn't, it would blow our cover. It's all got to be identical."

"Makes sense," Kayla nodded.

"Anyway, come on let's see if we can find your photos," Lois stated as Roxane remained behind the counter. Lois moved one of her elves aside to use the computer as the family gathered around the desk. "As you know," Lois stated in a low voice so a nearby family decorating their little tree couldn't hear, "we have two Santas, so we get through crowds half the time, but that's our little secret…"

"There's only one Santa after all," Barry nodded wisely and winked.

"Sata!" Skye stated again in Kara's arms, from an automatic 'awww' from Lois.

"Here we are," she turned the computer monitor to face the family, showing a picture of them all laughing from the 'cheesy socks' joke, as well as two other photos, that weren't as good.

"Definitely the first one," Kara and Barry choruses as Lois nodded.

"Snowball, bauble, snow frame, magnet or just plain framed photo?" she asked, indicating the objects on display – the display models each having a picture of Santa within.

"Ooh, I think plain frame photo?" Kara asked, looking to Barry, who nodded.

"Do you want two copies?" Lois asked, looking to Kayla now.

"Oh, I don't…" Kayla started, but was cut off again.

"Of course," Kara stated. "You are part of this family too, Kayla; you covered for me while I was pregnant – you should definitely have one."

"Can I have a magnet then?" Kayla asked quickly. "I can put it on my journal in that case."

"Of course," Lois laughed, instructing one of her elves to sort out the frame and magnet so she could talk to the Allens.

"How old?" She now asked, indicating Skylar.

"Nearly 11 months now," Kara found herself saying this time. "Our little ray of sunshine. Skylar, although we call her Skye."

"Skye? Oh, how adorable!" Lois stated, holding out her own arms now to a chuckling Barry, who handed over the baby while Powie barked from the floor, but Kayla ducked down to give the dog affection, knowing the baby was slightly taking away attention to her. Max, however, was just looking around curiously.

"Hello, Skye," Lois cooed, with Skye now in her arms.

"Sata!" Skye repeated once more, to a laugh from all.

"I think she likes Santa," Lois stated, with a wink to the couple now.

"Her third word now after mama and dada," Kara stated, cooing to her child.

"She'll only grow quickly from here on out," Lois stated. "Treasure these moments. Has she shown any signs of power yet?" She asked this a little quietly now.

"She's quite good at breaking toys…" Barry voiced, "but nothing like heat vision or freeze breath yet."

"Well Jason and Ella both shows signs of super strength from a young age," Lois stated. "If it wasn't for Kara and Daniel – Da-Ver, my Kara's husband – we would have been out of pocket quickly."

"You do for family," Kara nodded as Lois handed Skye back to her father now.

"You do indeed," Lois stated as her elf handed her the magnet and photo frame with the family picture in. "And these are for you…" she stated as Kayla took the photos with her free hand; her other hand holding the tree and Max's leash. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat…"

"You have a business to maintain," Kara chuckled now to a nod; another two families had since some from seeing Santa and only one had been seen to so far.

"Well, it was great seeing you and this whole venture!" Barry added.

"I'll be back the day after Christmas," Kayla stated quickly as she now put the pictures into her satchel that contained her diary.

"Excellent – we're having a proper Kryptonian festive meal with this place closed," Lois stated.

"I look forward to it," Kayla waved as they headed out of the area, and now out of the marquee.

"That was great," Barry grinned, as they now moved back the way they'd come, passing the penguin habitat as they did.

"You know, having a sanctuary might not be a bad idea…" Kara voiced as Barry stopped; Kayla almost walking into him.

"You really want that meta animal sanctuary, don't you?" Barry stated, his voice unreadable as Kayla decided to keep out of this. Kara had mentioned it a few times before.

"Well… I mean, I'd need the funding for it, and I wouldn't dream of leaving Noah's Bark," Kara stated, a little wistfully.

"Then we'll have to find employees and land. I'll have to talk to Ray," Barry mused, obviously having given in.

"You mean, you'll happily be part of it?" Kara blinked at this as Kayla now chuckled.

"Obviously," Barry stated simply. "Besides, this has given me an idea to do our own Winter Wonderland thing... and we kind of need a place to put it. Now just need to get our Kal in a white beard."

"You, sneaky devil," Kara chuckled, hitting Barry's shoulder lightly.

"Da-vil," Skylar now stated from her place in Kara's arms, all three adults now pausing to laugh at this new word.

"Does New Justice do anything like this?" Barry now voiced this after a moment.

"I don't know…" Kara muttered now, looking at the hanging decoration of presents in front of them now.

"I know they do something for Halloween," Kayla spoke, "but never been there for Christmas."

"I'll have to talk to that Kara too," Kara smirked.

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla had returned with Kara, Barry, Skylar and the dogs back to Prime, and although she needed to be back on Mutant for the morning, this evening she had decided to bunk up at Kara and Barry's Beach House – the couple were out, with Skylar, while Colin and Polly had since returned but the clone was in his room doing something while Polly had gone out to seek Barry's half-sister, Ivy, who lived in the guest house outside these days.

 _Prime is having their own meta animal Sanctuary!_ Kayla started in her diary. _I wondered how long it would take for them to do this. And how long it will be before that spreads to alien species too… Kara there is animal-mad though, so it makes sense._

 _Now, Christmas on Hero Earth…._ Kayla stated a new paragraph, the small magnet of their family photo leaning against the desk of the guest room, _so cool. They had this whole Winter Wonderland thing, and a Santa meet-and-greet with Kal and Jal as Santa and Tora and Ly as their elves – it was funny as well as sweet. But yeah, I completely prefer Hero over Paranormal, or whatever they're called these days. Hero's Sanctuary is exciting, and a big rival to New Justice's I must admit, although New Justice still feels more like home. I need to go to New Justice next Christmas, in fact, to see what they do there, but the whole Santa meet-and-greet was fun. I can't believe Lois thought of it. I'm glad she did._

 _We didn't get to meet older Kara or her husband today,_ Kayla continued thoughtfully, _but that's okay. I'm not completely keen with older versions, while Prime Kara has an older double that she's met anyway, and was binded by, so it was moot. It was fun seeing Kara's reaction to mom though, but mom's resemblance to New Justice's Lois is creepy, I can't get over it. Perhaps it's best not to tell them that?_

 _Anyway,_ she wanted back on topic, _tomorrow is Christmas and I'm off to Mutant Earth! They're having a proper festive dinner and celebration there, and I'm sure their Kara needs help with the kids too. It helps having a speedster husband, I suppose. But the day after I'm back off to Hero Earth; according to Lois they're having a Kryptonian festive meal and all the family are going to be there – I'm so excited!_

She paused as she reflected on this, looking at the magnet photo once more.

 _You know,_ she wrote, _I may have lost my original family, but the family I've gained through the multiverse more than makes up for it. I can't imagine giving up this hitchhiking life to settle anywhere now. It's just not in my nature._

And with that, she closed her book and leaned back in the chair. Her life was busy, but it was never dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might have realized, the timeline for this chapter didn't quite sync up with what was established in the Beautiful chapter that introduced Roxane; although this did allow Roxane to be re-introduced before she headed to Beautiful. Sigma wasn't a big fan of the Multiverse Taskforce name, so changed it in this chapter and has since changed the scene in the Beautiful chapter to reflect that post-humorously. We hope you enjoyed this chapter though, although we remind you that the next update won't be for a while now.
> 
> As usual, please leave a comment or Kudos to show you like this story.


	6. What Happened to Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cisco learns that Beautiful Earth never expanded the Star Wars saga beyond the first three movies, he goes over to put that right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written when KarryMaster and KarryBeta were together back in January - we only just remembered to upload it now!

Kayla Lane was in the Mutant Warehouse headquarters in Central looking at one of her journals when she heard shouting from Cisco. Sighing, she put the journal down and went to the other room where Cisco was talking to himself looking at the computers.

"Kayla!" Cisco turned to yell, not realizing Kayla had entered. "Oh sorry. Hi. We need to go to Beautiful."

"Please tell me this is not about Star Trek?" Kayla sighed; with Beautiful having so much Star Trek, he had kept on going on about wanting to revisit.

"No, it's not about Star _Trek_ ," Cisco held up a hand and Kayla sighed in relief. "It's about Star _Wars_." Kayla groaned as Cisco said that.

"What could you possibly need to talk to them about Star Wars?" Kayla asked.

"That it's not there," Cisco stated, making Kayla raise an eyebrow. "I mean they have the original trilogy, but the prequels are not there."

"I have not met a universe where the prequels are appreciated," Kayla pointed out.

"Stupid George Lucas, but not the point. The sequels don't exist on Beautiful; no TV shows; no references anywhere else… just the three movies. This Earth is TV Show and movie heaven. Star Trek is a giant and even Stargate is huge. This Earth has everything you could want and somethings you have never even thought of, but Star Wars is a no-show," Cisco explained. "They should have like 20 movies and 15 TV shows by now. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Do we really need to?" Kayla asked, a little reluctant.

"Well I am. You don't need to join," Cisco shrugged.

"No, I think I better go… for protection," Kayla smirked now.

"I'm not going to attack them," Cisco seemed offended at that.

"I wasn't talking about their protection. I was talking about protecting you from my counterpart," Kayla said; Cisco gave her a look before putting on his goggles and opening a portal.

-Beautiful Earth-

Kayla Lang, or better known by her actress stage name Kayla Kent, was sitting in her kitchen. Her Krypto, who was a black German Shepherd on the floor by her, he barked as he noticed the blue portal before Kayla, who groaned as her alternate and Cisco jumped out.

"We need a word," Cisco said without even a hello.

"Do we?" Kayla Kent asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before anyone could say anything more though, there were footsteps and Marley and Ruby Snow came running down the stairs followed by their mom, Caitlin.

"Kara, Cisco, didn't hear you come in. Nice hair," Caitlin said, giving them a strange look as she went over and kissed her Kayla.

"You two are together?" Kayla Lane asked, seeming stunned. Kayla had been about to comment she was not Kara, but that stopped her.

"Um… yeah… Kara, are you okay?" Caitlin asked.

"This is not Kara," Kayla Kent said. "It's the world hoppers I told you about."

"Cool!" it was Ruby who came running up and practically jumped on Kayla's lap. Her sister was petting Krypto, not interested.

"You two have kids?" Kayla Lane though was really interested. The last she remembered her alternate was single and this Earth's Barry had not seemed to know she was gay, since he asked her out.

Before either could answer though, Cisco interrupted.

"Oh, who cares!" All the eyes turned to the Vibe. "We need to talk about Star Wars."

The group was silent for a moment before Kayla Kent turned to Caitlin.

"What's Star Wars?"

"Never heard of it," Caitlin shrugged, much to Kayla Lane's amusement and Cisco's bewilderment.

The back door opened and in walked Caitlin's sister, Daphne. She was on her phone.

"Star Wars… It was a movie trilogy from the late 70s early 80s," Daphne said. "Made by George Lucas. He tried to get prequels made in the 90s, but it failed, and the movies have been lost to history. It does have a small fanbase though, but nothing like it's successors, Star Trek and Stargate"

"Daphne?" Caitlin asked.

"I have ears and a cellphone with Google," Daphne said, holding up the cellphone.

"Whoever you are," Cisco said, turning to Daphne who raised an eyebrow. "Why did the prequels fail?"

"You know, you could have just Googled this yourself," Kayla Lane mumbled as Daphne looked down at her phone. The multiverse software connected to other worlds' internets as well as their shows and movies.

"No interest," Daphne said. "The Star Trek Universe was really in swing by then and movies about space with no Earth were just not going to draw people in. Seems the original trilogy did okay but was just lost to Star Trek's big draw. No one wanted to put the money into more."

Kayla Lane laughed. "You have your answer," Kayla Lane said, making her Cisco turn to her. "There's always been a thing between Trek and Wars on which is better. Seems on this Earth, Star Trek won and won bigtime."

"Well it's time for a revival," Cisco said purposefully, turning back to this Earth's Kayla. "Get in touch with people. Get it up and running."

"You realize I am just an actress, right?" Kayla Kent asked.

"You know people!" Cisco said. "Think of it; you could star as Rey Skywalker, Luke's daughter, taking on your evil cousin Ben Solo or Kylo Ren."

"I thought she was Palpatine's granddaughter," Kayla Lane spoke up.

"I wanted her to be Luke's daughter," Cisco said, but then turned back to Kayla Lane. "Wait, you've seen the Rise of Skywalker?" He had a huge smile on his face as he said it.

"Sort of," Kayla Lane, said backing away cautiously.

"We are so chatting later," Cisco said but turned back to this world group. Kayla had put Ruby on the floor and was getting up to put her dishes in the sink. "Come on. You've got to see the value in this!"

"Maybe you should talk to Barry. He is the sci-fi guy in this group," Daphne pointed out.

"Great idea," Cisco said with a smile and opened a portal.

"Wait, Cisco!" Kayla Lane called, but he was already gone. She sighed as she now followed him through the portal.

"What did you just send to Barry and Kara?" Caitlin asked, chuckling.

"I warned Kara," Kayla said with a shrug, referencing their bond.

-Hitchhikers-

"Kayla says we should…" Kara started, just as the blue portal opened "…expect visitors." Kara finished as Cisco and Kayla Lane came out. Barry was sitting at the table with Topar, Kara's son, who look just looked up.

"Barry!" Cisco said with a smile. "I'm here…"

"He wants to get you to revive some old movie called Star Wars," Kara said, making Cisco give her a look.

"Kryptonian Mental Bond," Kayla Lane stated. "His Earth doesn't have those and he forgets them all the time. Except when it comes to Karry and he just calls it their mental thing."

"Star Wars? Those old space movies," Barry frowned.

"Finally," Cisco said with a smile, glad Barry knew them.

"They were cute," Barry said with a shrug, and Cisco gave a frown at that. "But never really gained popularity."

"See, this world is so ready for more," Cisco said. "Think of it. You could be Obi Wan Kenobi's grandson, name to be decided, teamed up with Luke's daughter Rey, played by Kayla, going against Ben Solo or Kylo Ren and his evil First Order to defend the galaxy."

"Where are you coming up with these plots?" Kayla Lane almost laughed at this.

"Well, we need a hero female and the Kenobi family needs some love," Cisco shrugged.

"When would Obi Wan Kenobi have had a kid?" Kayla asked. "And aren't Jedi not supposed to have intimate relations?"

"I thought you didn't care too much for Star Wars," Cisco smirked. "Besides, Obi was in exile and must have spent at least 20 years on Tatooine watching over Luke," Cisco explained as Kayla Lane rolled her eyes. "And you are totally a fan. We are having big discussions later!" Kayla groaned at this, realizing she should not have butted in with her knowledge of Star Wars as Kara giggled and took her son to get washed up as Cisco turned back to Barry. "So? Come on, you've got to see the value in this."

"Not really," Barry said with a shrug. "Besides, I'm Danny Crusher on Star Trek Galaxy."

"Meaning you have the fanbase to help relaunch Star Wars," Cisco said. "And Kayla as a popular actress would also help…"

"I highly doubt Kayla is signing onto this," Barry said. "And besides, even if I wanted to do this I can't. Star Wars belongs to someone, I think George Lucas. And after the prequels were never picked up he moved on. He has no interest and neither does anyone else."

"We'll see about that… Let's go to George Lucas," Cisco said, turning to Kayla and opening a portal.

"Wait, seriously?" Kayla Lane asked, but Cisco had already gone. "This is becoming a whole thing…." Kayla sighed as she followed Cisco.

-Kayla's Journal-

Kayla sat in Kara and Barry's house on Prime writing more in her Beautiful section of her diary – she had started it last time she went to Beautiful,giving some detail on the Earth and a worrisome entry regarding Cisco and Star Trek. She'd never seen him going mad over Star Wars though.

 _Well, that's a day I don't want to live through again any time soon,_ she started in the journal. _Cisco had us go back to Beautiful Earth to complain about Star Wars only having the original trilogy. Kayla and Barry didn't really want to know and then Cisco kept going to people! Like seriously. I'm a super and I'm exhausted after that. George Lucas yelled for security; Mark Hamill was freaked; Carrie Fisher was kind but sarcastic; although Harrison Ford punched him. That was funny._

She chuckled at the thought of that. Cisco had been unsure after meeting Harrison Ford. _Not sure why he went to the stars of the first trilogy – they seemed unsure as well… although Harrison Ford's wife looked like Cat Grant, which surprised us both. You know, Cisco even went to the CEO of Disney! He went kind of nuts and I am not sure anything he did would get anyone to make more Star Wars they. They seem content with Star Trek and Stargate and other space shows they have._

She sighed now as she bit her pen momentarily before continuing. _You know, I'm not sure why he went so nuts over this, especially since plenty of other worlds have Star Wars – even different versions of Star Wars! One world no having it is not the end of the multiverse… well two, counting Fantasy Earth since if Beautiful doesn't have it no way would Fantasy, especially with them still in the 60s. His Star War missions didn't let me ask about Caitlin and Kayla relationship though. I need to head back there without him one day._

At that moment she heard Skylar call out and then a bark from Powie. She used her x-ray vision to check, but Kara was already rocking her daughter to sleep downstairs.

O _n a not so unrelated note,_ she added to the journal, _I am currently hiding on Prime Earth since, through this, Cisco now knows I have seen the movies and wants to have a marathon and deep conversation about them. It's not happening as I've only seen A New Hope and The Rise of Skywalker anyway, the A New Hope was back on my original Earth and not completely the same movie as the one they have here according to Wikipedia…_


	7. The Starling Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco has discovered a new world, one where Team Arrow reigns supreme. What does this mean for Supergirl's presence, is Barry still the Flash, and how different is this worlds' history to the ones we know already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Arrow fans out there; there's not enough Arrow love in the Millma Verse, so we hope you enjoy!

Kayla Lane was relaxing on her Twin Earth double's boat co-owned with Twin's Barry Allen. The pair had gone exploring, as per usual, so had left the boat free for Kayla for a few days. She wanted to do a bit of fishing anyway as she hadn't done something so peaceful like that in a while – and it was even more serene when not using her powers.

Ah, to be human.

She was just setting herself up, the sun starting to crawl down into the evening sky when a portal opened on the docks and she had to sigh in annoyance as the unmistakeable form of Cisco Ramon appeared.

"Kayla!" He called, only pausing for a second to take note on where he was as he moved over to her. "We have to go!"

"No… I have a weekend by myself, I don't…" she started.

"There's a new Earth! I saw it last night. I've been spying as much as I can, but I need to go there now," Cisco insisted.

"There's always new Earths. There are thousands and thousands of them," Kayla pointed out. "They aren't going anywhere."

"But I want to see this Earth in person now," he insisted.

"That's the type of attitude that got you punched by Harrison Ford the last time we world hopped," Kayla pointed out and noticed the look. "What? Look, you can go there if you want – it's a free multiverse, after all… sort of," she moved to untie the boat from the dock, wanting to get away from Vibe Junior.

"Oi! You're the one who wanted to explore the multiverse," Cisco pointed out, as Kayla paused in her untying. He had a point.

"Fine. How long?" Kayla asked with a sigh as she looked up at Vibe Junior now.

"An hour… two, tops. Then I'll leave you to your… boating?" Cisco stated.

"Fishing," Kayla corrected.

"You fish?" Cisco frowned. He had never heard of any Kara or Kayla fishing. The closest was his Kara who farmed, or New Justice's, who was a vet, but that was different to going out on the ocean and fishing.

"Oh, there's so much about me you still don't know," Kayla smirked. "Okay then. Two hours. Then back here and leave me be."

"You're on," Cisco smirked as he turned, opening a new portal behind them.

Kayla took one last wistful look at the boat, the open ocean and then followed Cisco through the vortex.

-Hitchhikers-

They landed in the middle of a familiar street, but before they could take in their surroundings, there was gunfire. It was all Kayla could do but move with speed to protect Cisco and move him to safety while she assessed the situation.

"What the hell?" Cisco called, once they were under cover.

"I should have stayed on the boat," Kayla groaned as she turned to Cisco now. "Okay, what do we do? I can go out and stop this, but that would be intervening…"

"Oh, forget that, just stop them!" Cisco groaned as Kayla smirked, pressing her necklace so her costume wrapped around her. Tying her hair back, she jumped up, and was prepared to stop the bullets and grab the people responsible, but she didn't have to as there was a whistling sound and sudden explosions.

"Oliver," Kara sighed, knowing the sound of an exploding Arrow as she turned, expecting to see the green cladded figure, but was surprised when two women, dressed almost like Amazonians, albeit with masks over their faces, landed in front of her; one stared at Kayla, while the other moved off to deal with the two obvious street gangs that had opened fire on one another.

"Why are you messing with our operation?" The woman had a voice modulator on, so Kayla couldn't tell who it was, but the hair was noticeably blonde, and the body looked familiar.

"I'm not. We didn't even know you had one," Kayla admitted.

"We?" The woman asked looking around for the other person.

"Vibe Junior!" Kayla called, "It's safe to come out now…"

"Vibe… Junior?" The woman frowned as Cisco came out of his hiding place, hands in the air.

"What are you doing here?" The other woman came up now, Kayla noticing the gang members were unconscious and tied up already. "The cops will be here soon to get these assholes," the other woman continued to her companion; also using a voice modulator.

"A couple of exploding arrows at the same time… man, these people are weak. Good job, Andromeda," the first woman smirked.

"All in a day's work, Astraea," Andromeda stated but looked back to Kayla and Cisco. "Why are you here, Vibe? And why is she calling you Vibe Junior?"

"Erm… I think you've got me mixed up with someone else…" Cisco chuckled.

"Perhaps if we go back to your base of operation?" Kayla suggested.

"A trick to take out the Starling Arrows, no thanks," Astraea folded her arms.

"The Starling…?" Cisco started, frowning at this.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Kayla groaned, reaching for her necklace and removing her superhero costume, much to the two new heroes shock. She kept her hair tied up though.

"But…" Andromeda muttered as Kayla frowned at the reaction to her identity being revealed.

"Impossible," Astraea confirmed for her teammate, both nodding to one another though as they too took off their masks – to reveal the familiar face of Kayla looking back at them.

"Kara and Kayla," Kayla Lane chuckled, it all made sense now. "But… which is which?"

"The same can be said of you," one of the sisters stated, the other folding her arms; their voice modulators must have been automatic with their masks as their voices were normal now.

"I'm Kayla," Kayla Lane confirmed.

"We're not from this world," Cisco pointed out.

"I think that's making itself extremely obvious. Okay, you've won us over, Kaye?" This must have been Kara if 'Kaye' was a nickname from Kayla.

"Come on," this world's Kayla stated, pulling form her person a small disc-like object.

"Is that…?" Cisco started, but this world's Kayla pressed it and a familiar portal opened in front of them, just as the sound of sirens greeted them.

"Urgh," this world's Kara muttered, "I don't want the press this time, come on you two, quickly!" Her sister had already jumped through the portal; Kayla Lane and Cisco shared a look, shrugged, then jumped through themselves.

They found themselves in the familiar headquarters of the Arrow Bunker, recognisable from its central circular raised platform and costume cases lining the wall. Right now, it was empty, aside from the four of them as the portal closed behind them.

"Alright, explain," one of the sisters stated as she grabbed the bow and quiver from her twin, putting both hers and her twin's weapons away as she turned to Kayla Lane and Cisco, the latter of who raised a hand like a child answering a question in class; all three Kryptonians though raised an eyebrow at him.

"Before that, is that a world hopping device?" Cisco asked as this world's Kayla put the small disc away.

"It's called an extrapolator. It allows us to get from place to place," this Kayla explained to a frown from Kayla Lane.

"Right. So, what are your last names?" Cisco asked as Kayla Lane groaned at the question, realizing why he asked – last names were the best way to differentiate between them all, especially as there were now three women present with the same faces.

"Queen," both the twins stated in unison, smiling slightly.

"Okay, that's different," Cisco stated, turning to his Kayla at this.

"Who's who?" Kayla asked. They really were identical, and even their costumes were similar. She could now tell why everyone had a hard time telling Kara and herself apart on her world.

"I'm Kara, or Astraea," Kara Queen stated as Kayla smiled – maybe named after Astra, like their aunt.

"And I'm Kayla, or Andromeda," Kayla Queen stated. "You?"

"Kayla Lane," Kayla stated.

"Ouch, that's going to get confusing," Kayla Queen bit her lip. "Tell you what, call me Kaye – it's what Kara here calls me," Kayla Queen stated, her walls must have been dropping as she wasn't as impersonal as her sister.

"Okay, Kaye," Kayla Lane nodded, glancing to Cisco.

"You were going to explain yourselves," Kara Queen, however, pointed out.

"Oh right," Cisco spoke up now. "Well, we're from the multiverse – I'm from a world called Mutant Earth, while Kayla Lane here is more of a drifter…"

"Hitchhiker," Kayla Lane corrected.

"Okay, hitchhiker," Cisco chuckled. "Over the past year now we've been exploring other worlds in the multiverse – I actually only found this world yesterday so I asked Kayla if she wanted to look today. You guys said you had a Vibe; hasn't he discovered the multiverse?"

"Our Cisco doesn't even know about the multiverse," Kaye stated with a shrug as Kara Queen looked on with a frown to Cisco. "He can teleport anywhere on the planet; even made us these extrapolators so we can get to places quickly – it's been a blessing for us to get to the Fortress."

"But… can't you fly there…?" Kayla Lane pointed out, but instantly regretted it at the glare she got from both girls. "Okay, maybe not. Weird."

"This planet is no different to others though," Cisco put his foot in it, "so surely Kryptonians like yourself could get there. What about Clark?"

"Clark's dead," a new voice interrupted them; the two hitchhikers turned to see the familiar vigilantes of Green Arrow and Black Canary, respectively. "Who are these two?" Green Arrow asked Kayla and Kara Queen.

"Multiverse," the twins replied in unison as Black Canary, at least, removed her mask and smiled. Laurel Lance, albeit with short bleached hair, smiled back at them.

"We mean you no harm… Oliver," Cisco stated as the Green Arrow groaned, pulling back his hood to reveal, indeed, Oliver Queen. He unchanged to the Olivers in the multiverse.

"What do you mean Clark's dead here?" Kayla Lane asked, the pit of her stomach not yet having returned; this was close to home for her. Again.

"Lex Luthor," Kaye sighed now as Kayla Lane turned back to her doppelgänger. "It was around the time we landed on Lian Yu…"

"You landed on Lian Yu?!" Cisco was the one to ask this.

"Yeah," Oliver spoke, the multiverse duo turning back to Oliver now who had rested his bow and quiver on the nearby railing, leaning next to it as he crossed his arms. Laurel had already pulled up a chair. "It's where I met them."

"So… you saved Kayla and Kara from their pod, not Clark?" Kayla Lane asked, trying to fit the pieces together.

"No. Professor Ivo did," Kara Queen sighed. "If it wasn't for Sara…"

"Sara?" Kayla was lost now. "How does this tie into Clark being dead here?"

"I think we better start from the start," Kaye stated, smirking to her sister, who nodded.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Laurel stated kindly, offering both Kayla Lane and Cisco a computer swivel chair, which they took, frowning now to the Kryptonian sisters.

"Sixteen years ago," Oliver was the one to speak, surprising the duo as they turned in their chairs to face the Green Arrow instead, "I found myself stranded on Lain Yu – and judging by your reaction, you both know the place, right?" The duo nodded at this. "Good, that saves a lot of explanation. Well, I didn't get there alone; Sara Lance, Laurel's sister, ended up on the Island with me, albeit by a different route… she found herself recruited by a mad doctor."

"Ivo," Cisco muttered; it was the same story on his Earth, although after escaping Ivo, his Sara had found herself being recruited into the League of Assassins.

"That's the one," Kara Queen muttered darkly. Oliver raised his hand mutely, to silence Kara.

"I'd been on the Island for about a year when out of the sky crashed what I thought was a meteor. When I got to it, Ivo's team had got there first – they'd left nothing to say what it was or why they'd taken it," Oliver explained.

"But it was your pod," Kayla Lane deduced, pointing to Kara and Kayla Queen now.

"Yup," Kayla Queen nodded. "Two helpless alien girls. We had powers back then, but we didn't know how to use them. Ivo figured out what we were quickly; with the knowledge of Superman's weakness, it wasn't too difficult to find a way to contain us."

"But we had Sara," Kara Queen added. "She was working for Ivo, trying to find a way out. We befriended her and she kept us sane… that was until the poisoning."

"In a last-bid attempt to stop Superman, Lex Luthor released Kryptonite into the atmosphere," Oliver explained, Kayla Lane putting a hand to her mouth in shock at this.

"It did the trick," Kara Queen stated darkly. "It killed Clark."

"We didn't even know him," Kayla Queen sighed as a tear came to her eye. Kayla knew the pain they were feeling – only it had to be worst; at least she had known her Clark before he had died.

"The little cousin we'd been sent to protect… dead," Kara Queen stated as Kayla Queen put her hand on her sister's arm in comfort. "Because a madman didn't like that he was helping people."

"The unfortunate side affect of Kryptonite being in the atmosphere meant that Kara and Kayla here were poisoned too." Oliver stated, Kayla Lane looking back to him. "Ivo acted fast though, before the girls died, he injected them both with an experimental serum, Mirakuru," he sighed now.

"Rao…" Kayla Lane groaned. "Deathstoke used that on my original world; created an army of super soldiers out of it who overran Starling City, claimed rule himself and killed anyone who questioned him. It's not a nice stuff."

"No, it's not," Oliver agreed simply.

"We're Kryptonians though," Kayla Queen stated positively. "We're made of stronger stuff than humans."

"But we were affected by the Kryptonite. It took a few months before Lex's sister, Lena, managed to remove the Kryptonite from the atmosphere," Kara Queen added.

"The damage had been done, though," Kayla Queen explained, "many of our powers had been taken, some by the exposure, others by the Mirakuru, but we were alive."

"In that time though, myself and my then-friend Slade Wilson, managed to save Sara, the girls and stop Ivo… at Slade's own demise, but that's not part of this story," Oliver stated, almost dismissively.

"Okay. So long-term exposure to Kryptonite, add in Mirakuru and, what… what are your powers?" Kayla Lane wanted to know as she looked over her double and twin.

"We still have some strength, superior hearing and a healing factor – we can get injured, but heal probably as quickly as Barry," Kayla smirked now. "We're also faster than humans, but not as fast as Barry."

"Barry?" Cisco grinned now. A familiar name. "Of course, he's here too."

"When we finally got off that Rao-forsaken island," Oliver stated, surprising the duo by his use of the Kryptonian sun-god, "my mother happily took Kayla and Kara in as one of her own, but in secret we started this," he indicated the base of operations around him.

"Actually," Kayla Queen held up a hand. "You went solo to begin with. Trying to avenge your father and that stupid list."

"That list–" Oliver started.

"Is in the past," Laurel interrupted smoothly, grinning at the interaction.

"We found out he'd started this, and we wanted in," Kayla Queen explained for the multiverse duo. "Sara came in later, and after a near-death experience, both Laurel here, and Tommy Merlyn became part of the team too."

"We were known as Team Arrow back then," Laurel stated, almost wistfully now.

"Then Barry came in," Kayla Queen explained. "He scienced us up."

"Scienced?" Cisco asked, chuckling at the made-up word.

"Shush now," Kayla Queen joked at her own joke.

"Kayla and Barry fell for one another – hard," Kara Queen stated, playfully punching her sister now.

"Karry," Cisco muttered, to a frown from this Earth group, but he waved it off quickly. Kayla and Barry still made a Karry ship name, after all.

"Shut up," Kayla Lance said to Cisco, to a small chuckle from Kara Queen.

"Did you guys have a Particle Accelerator?" Laurel now asked.

"If you're implying the one here exploded too and made meta humans, then yes," Cisco stated.

"Even on my original Earth. My Wells tried to channel it underground, but it was just as catastrophic," Kayla Lane supplied, to a look from Cisco. "What? Did I never tell you that?" She smirked now.

"Anyway… yes, the same happened here," Laurel continued. "Barry got caught in it, as did his friend Caitlin, our Cisco, Ralph Dibny, Ronnie Raymond and the Walker twins… it took time, but they became a team in Central City."

"Only the legend of Team Arrow had spread out beyond Starling City," Oliver stated, almost sighing now.

"They became the Central Arrows, even though they don't even use physical arrows," Laurel stated. "We got rebranded the Starling Arrow by both CatCo and the Daily Planet."

"Yeah, that's pretty permanent then," Kayla Lane noted, thoughtfully.

"Besides, Team Scarlett or Team Speedster don't exactly have the same ring to it," Oliver now voiced. "But they do have three speedsters in there, so who am I to complain?"

"He's not called The Flash here?" Cisco asked.

"Erm, no?" Kayla Queen supplied. "The Daily Planet called him the Scarlett Speedster and that stuck. Then Jesse got dubbed the Violet Speedster and Wally the Silver Speedster."

"Interesting. And kind of cool," Cisco nodded his approval of those names.

"What about Lex?" Kayla Lane asked. It felt like the only loose thread in this.

"Dead," Kara Queen stated proudly. "Not by us – by his sister, but he can't harm a living soul again."

"Good," Kayla stated. Even if these two had killed Lex, she honestly wouldn't have cared as he'd got what he deserved for poisoning the world with Kryptonite and killing Clark. Anyone who killed a Clark deserved a death sentence in Kayla's book… even if she had to lock up her Black Siren again, and not kill her for her Clark's death.

"And that's us," Kara Queen sighed, unfolding her arms and moving over to Laurel now, surprising Kayla Lane as Laurel jumped up and gave the girl a peck on the cheek.

"Wait, are you two together?" Kayla Lane asked Kara Queen and Laurel Lance.

"Yes," Laurel responded happily.

"No," Kara countered, causing Laurel to frown.

"Oh, these two have issues to sort out," Kayla Queen chuckled. "And if we're done here, I'm off to see Barry. Where's Sara and Tommy?" She addressed this to Oliver.

"They were checking out a bank heist. Hang on," Oliver moved over to the computers as Kayla Queen folded her arms and Kara and Laurel silently argued.

"Black Arrow, White Canary, what's the status?" Oliver asked into coms.

"All good," Tommy's voice came over the speaker. "Cops are on their way. Sara wants to stay to explain the situation, I'll be heading back now though."

"I'll go get him," Kayla Queen stated, producing her extrapolator device now and opening a portal. "Only Kara and I have these," she explained as she jumped through the vortex, and a moment later came back out with a man dressed in similar attire to Oliver, albeit all black instead of green.

"Thanks," Tommy Merlyn stated to Kayla Queen, taking off his hood but pausing as he saw Kayla Lane and Cisco. "Who…?"

"Friends. And I was about to go anyway, see you later. Have fun you two," Kayla Queen addressed her double and Cisco at this as she jumped back through the portal and was gone.

"Urm… someone going to explain?" Tommy asked as Oliver chuckled and moved over, kissing Tommy on the lips – much to Kayla Lane and Cisco's surprise again.

"Later, hon," Oliver chuckled as he pulled away from Tommy, who shrugged.

"Another successful night?" Tommy addressed the room at large.

"These two almost ruined our gang capture," Kara Queen spoke up, pointing to Cisco and Kayla Lane – Laurel had since given up arguing with the Kryptonian.

"You just sent some exploding arrows and they were knocked out!" Kayla Lane complained. "And I could have helped you…"

"It's fine," Oliver stated, giving Kara Queen a look now who rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair Laurel had since vacated. "The drugs raid was successfully busted wide open," Oliver continued to Tommy, "so a success for the Starling Arrows all around."

"Arrow Earth," Cisco randomly spoke, causing everyone in the room to fall silent and turn to him. "Sorry, we name all our Earths in the multiverse and given that all the teams here seem to be named after their city, followed by the Arrow legacy…. Well, it kind of makes sense to call this 'Arrow Earth'," he explained.

"Whatever," Oliver shrugged at that. He obviously didn't care.

"Multiverse?" Tommy blinked at this.

"I told you, I'll explain later," Oliver chuckled.

"Ten bucks says he doesn't," Kara Queen voiced.

"Kara…" Laurel groaned.

"Okay, I think our time is up," Kayla Lane stated, looking to Cisco now. "You got your answers. Besides, I was very much looking forward to an evening of fishing on Barry and Kayla's boat back on Twin, so now you have what you want…" Kayla Lane stood now, looking to Cisco.

"Right. Yeah. Urm, Oliver… I take it you're the leader here?" Cisco asked tentatively, looking around the room though.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded at that.

"Well, we have this system…" Cisco tried to explain, "it's a communication system and media streaming service that connects our Earths to one another. Just so we can chat to one another, request help if needed…"

"…and binge-watch different Star Treks," Kayla Lane added bemusedly.

"Oh, I like Star Trek," Laurel spoke up. "Have you got Star Trek Janeway?" she looked hopeful at Cisco, "we're on to season 5 now," Cisco's mouth dropped open at this. Kayla Lane groaned aloud.

"Beautiful only has one season of Janeway so far! Okay, Oliver, please can we connect the system to this Earth?" Cisco implored as Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Have at it," Oliver shrugged. "We're between IT guys since Felicity moved, so if you can suggest anyone to help us, that would be good too."

"On it," Cisco grinned as he pulled from his pocket a USB drive and moved over to the computer. The software needed for the multiverse system now was on there. "It's pretty self-explanatory… well, there is a manual in the software so that is explanatory anyway… and there," Cisco moved back to show the screen to Oliver. "You can now clone the file to add it to other computers across your network. Of course, if you had an A.I. it would be easier…"

"Smoak Tech is working on A.I.'s," Tommy pointed out.

"Good luck on them," Kayla Lane chuckled. "Come on Cisco, time to go."

"Okay," Cisco said. "Hey Laurel, check out Beautiful Earth if you like Star Trek." Laurel gave a small smile and nod as Cisco opened a portal back to Twin.

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla Lane was back on Twin Earth, relaxing on the boat that Barry and Kayla owned. It was a peaceful and calm evening, and she was finally with her thoughts.

She had a rod against the side of the boat, the line in the water, waiting for fish, but she wasn't too bothered as she had her journal in her hand and was writing thoroughly, with no care in the world.

 _This evening was another interesting adventure in the multiverse,_ she had already written. _Cisco found a new Earth and really wanted to go, so of course I came along and wow, what a difference. It was kind of cool but kind of sad at the same time._

 _So, positives: Kara and Kayla exist together on that world, and they obviously have the bond and are probably as close as I was to my Kara; they're even adopted into the Queen family, so Kara and Kayla Queen! They work with Oliver and Co. in Starling City and are impressive. That Kayla is with Barry – another Karry – while their Kara is… well, she's…_ Kayla paused at that, unsure how to finish that sentence.

_The negatives though: Clark is dead, Lex killed him by releasing Kryptonite into the atmosphere… but Lex is now dead, and Lena Luthor cured the world of said Kryptonite. Kara and Kayla's powers were permanently affected though – even to the point of being experimented on with freaking Mirakuru! Urgh. But they're doing good. Kara even goes by Astraea, like Aunt Astra, while my double is Andromeda. A nice combination of A's there…_

She paused as there was a tug on her fishing line. She put the book down and grabbed the rod, using her Rao-given Kryptonian strength to pull in the catch, but frowned when it turned out to be a boot.

"Urgh," she sighed, tossing the boot behind her and throwing the line back in.

 _The most interesting thing about this new world though… all the teams go by Arrow._ She continued in her journal. _There's the original Team Arrow, which consists of my double, her sister, Tommy Merlyn, Sara and Laurel Lance and, of course, Oliver – and they're called the Starling Arrows now, while there's also the Central Arrow, National Arrows, Platinum Arrow and even the Gotham Arrow. No Batman there, although there is a Batwoman, according to Cisco who texted me earlier about it._

_Even more interesting is Oliver and Tommy seem to be an item, while their Kara and Laurel are sort of one. It's complicated, apparently. But I'll like to go back sometime. I'm not in a rush though, but a nicer world than some of the other ones. I wonder if there's a way to restore Kara and Kayla's powers though?_

With that, she closed the book, although kept the pen in place on the page for a bookmark as she thought. Was it possible to restore Kara and Kayla Queen's powers? Maybe there was something in the Fortress of Solitude she could investigate tomorrow – after all, one existed here too.

But that was for the morning. Kara and Kayla Queen seemed happy enough as they were. No rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope we got the Arrow history right. Sigma has seen nearly every episode, but things needed to be changed a bit to add in Kara and Kayla. And Felicity is not dead here – shocker! She's just moved on with Smoak Tech, so no hate please. Also, Tommy and Oliver. Yes, we put them together and Kara is sort of with Laurel but that doesn't make this Earth 'too' gay, when a lot of normal couples exists such as Karry (Kayla/Barry) and even Ronlin (Ronnie/Caitlin).
> 
> Please comment or Kudos to show your appreciation!
> 
> KarryBeta and KarryMaster OUT!


	8. Broken Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious over a world previously only visited by Karry Universe, Kayla and Cisco head over to Broken Earth to find out what the unusual coupling of Rachel Garrick and Clark Kent could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the Arrowverse not returning until January, we've decided to fill the void with extra content this winter! Two weeks ago, you had both Millie and Sigma's challenge entries and last week you had a Beautiful Earth chapter – this week, it's Hitchhikers. Keep an eye out on Tuesdays for more content, although not every week. We'll be taking breaks like the shows

Broken Families

"Hey Junior," Kayla said, sitting in Mutant Earth's warehouse headquarters as Cisco entered.

"Hey, how was fishing?" Cisco asked. The last he'd seen her she had been spending some time on Twin Earth, fishing. Cisco had decided to wait for her to come back for more hitchhiking, not wanting to annoy her. He seemed to have that tendency on Karas and Kaylas.

"That was a while ago. I'm surprised I haven't heard from you," Kayla remarked as Cisco raised an eyebrow. It seemed while he was waiting for her, she was waiting for him. "But anyway," she continued, "I have been looking through the multiverse system and you know, there are some Earths on the system we don't know that well."

"Okay?" Cisco asked. So far, their adventures had led them to new worlds not on the system: they had discovered Blue, Betrayal, New Daxam, Beautiful, Arrow and more.

"Like Broken for example," Kayla spoke. "All that's on the system is name and weird couple." She turned to Cisco. "What does that even mean?"

"Karry was the one to visit there," Cisco said with a shrug, Kayla giving a frown. Besides a hello at Rae and Kara's wedding, Kayla had never been to or met Karry Universe. Unlike Broken, there was a lot of information on Karry in the system – maybe too much – and she liked exploring unknowns. One of these days she would get there though. "Well I helped…. But I was playing videogames on their world. It's…" Cisco paused as he thought. "How about we go and check it out?"

"My thoughts exactly," Kayla smirked as Cisco opened a portal for them.

-Hitchhikers-

Rae was in the headquarters in STAR Labs in her speed force Flash outfit, talking to Jesse and Belle Wells. The sisters were her Team Flash along with their father, Harrison Wells and Aunt Harriet Wells. She had taken in a pause as she spoke when the blue portal opened and out came who she assumed was a Kara alternate and a Cisco.

"Hey," Rae said, having been the one to world hop the first time – since the day of her wedding they had not really done much with the multiverse. Jesse and Belle looked up over files on the system.

"Rae," Kayla said with a smile. "I'm Kayla, Kara's my twin before you ask. This is Cisco." Cisco gave a wave.

"I'm guessing he's not a supervillain on your world?" Jesse commented from the computers.

Kayla laughed before realizing she was genuine.

"Wait, seriously?" She turned to look at Cisco, as if seriously considering his villainous tendencies, before waving it off. "Nah he's just annoying sometimes," Kayla chuckled.

"Hey!" Cisco complained at this.

"And we're not from the same Earth, technically," Kayla said. "I'm a hitchhiker with no home world anymore. He's from Mutant Earth. We teamed up to explore new worlds and expand the system, but we noticed there's little information about your world on the system, just the name with no explanation and something about a weird couple."

"I'm going to assume that's me," Rae said. "The other Kara and Barry found it a little weird I am married to Clark."

"Clark, as in Clark Kent? My cousin, Kal El?" Kayla asked and Rae nodded. "Okay, that is a little odd., especially since the main Rachel Garrick we know is with Kara."

"Nope, Kara is with Mon," Rae stated. "Two kids. Well one kid and Mon's little sister."

"What happened to Lois?" Kayla asked.

"Dead," multiple people said at once.

"Clark had distanced himself from the world after she died," Rae explained. "He gave up being Superman for the longest time. He went back to his farm and didn't leave. Until I went to find him."

"Sounds a bit like our world," Cisco said. "Only our Barry went to find Kara on Kent Farm – and got chased by a chicken." Jesse and Belle laughed at this.

"So did she," Belle said pointing.

"The Speedster and the Chicken," Kayla chuckled. "You and Mutant Barry should write kids' books."

"Hey, does he call you stalker?" Cisco asked.

"No," Rae said. "Imp." Cisco laughed.

"That might be worse than stalker," Cisco said still laughing.

"Can I come to the farm?" Kayla spoked up; she wanted to meet this cousin of hers who had lost Lois and remarried. She had never seen that before.

"Sure," Rae said. "Are you coming?" she added to Cisco.

"Actually, do you mind if I stay here and check out the tech you have?" Cisco asked looking at Jesse.

"We'll take care of him," Jesse said with a smile. Rae gave a nod and ran off with Kayla quickly following.

-Hitchhikers-

Clark was on the new land he had bought to expand the farm, planting trees and other fruit bearing plants. As Rae had been baking in between farm work, they had started to sell some of her pies and other treats, calling the franchise 'Kent Goods; and it was getting popular around Smallville, so they had made a business of it. Clark had decided to expand the farm to give Rae freshy grown fruits rather than having to order them in. Meanwhile, Rae was getting her Team Flash to start a website for it too, for selling online.

"Clark?" Clark heard a familiar voice call and turned to see his former best friend from back when he was in Metropolis: James 'Jimmy' Olsen. Next to him was his wife Lucy Lane, who's stomach was showing she was pregnant and next to them, walking, was General Samuel Lane. His former father-in-law.

"Jimmy," Clark said, smiling as he greeted a friend. "And Lucy! Congrats." Clark gave Lucy a tentative hug, who returned it. "Samuel." Clark held out his hand, which Samuel took.

"Did you expand the farm?" Jimmy asked, looking around.

"Yes," Clark said. "I had some spare money in the bank and my wife bakes…"

"Wife?" Lucy cut Clark off. "You got remarried?"

Clark gave a weak smile at this but nodded.

"Some time ago," Clark admitted. "It was a small wedding, but… well, Rae saved me from myself."

"That's great man," Jimmy said. "Where is she?"

Almost as if that were a summons, Clark heard Rae.

"Hey, Clark I got a sur…" Rae paused as she saw the group. She had Kayla next to her. Luckily, she had unsummoned her speed force suit before she got back to the farm "Um…. Clark?" Rae asked, looking at Samuel Lane who gave Rae a nasty glare.

"How old are you?" Samuel Lane asked. It was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"24," Rae said, confused, but Clark knew what was going on here.

"Good job Clark!" Jimmy said, giving him a playful slap.

"Rae, this is Jimmy Olsen, Lucy Lane, and Samuel Lane," Clark introduced, moving over to his wife, and putting an arm around her, ignoring Jimmy's playfulness and Samuel's glare. Lucy seemed to be the only one not reacting. "This is my wife Rae. And you remember my cousin, Kara?" Clark gave Kayla a look who decided to nod and play along.

"What's that short for?" Lucy finally spoke, pleasantly to Rae.

"Rachel," Rae said, knowing this was Lois's family

"Well it's nice to meet you," Lucy said holding out her hand which Rae took.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Rae said giving a smile. "How about we go back to the house? I'll start on a dinner." It was a little early for dinner, but it was the only thing Rae could think of to say.

"You don't want to turn that down," Clark said.

"We'd love to," Lucy smiled, taking her father's hand, and directing him back towards the house.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Clark whispered once Lucy and Samuel were far enough away. Although with their super-hearing he barely needed to mutter.

"Urm…" Kayla didn't know what to say to this as Jimmy smirked at the pair.

"Secret meeting," Jimmy filled in for Kayla. "Now why haven't you come back to me once you came out as Superman again?" He addressed Clark, who rolled his eyes at his friend. Jimmy always wanted in on the superhero business and Clark was surprised it took him this long to come here once he came back as Superman.

"He has a partner," Rae said; they had reached the house now, Lucy and Samuel looking around while Jimmy caught up with his old friend.

"Jimmy, Rae is the Flash," Clark sighed, and Jimmy seemed surprised but gave a big smile.

"And this isn't Kara," Rae added. "It's Kayla. Kara's twin from another Earth." Clark gave Kayla a surprised looked before bringing her into a tight hug.

"That's short for Kaylar, right?" Clark asked as they parted, and Kayla nodded, giving Rae a look who shrugged. "You died on Krypton. Years before it blew when Kara was a kid. She and Kaylar were kidnapped by some criminals who wanted to get at their mom to release some prisoners from Fort Rozz. A Green Lantern saved Kara but got there too late to save Kaylar – he brought the body home instead... I think it's the reason Kara has only managed the simplest bond with Mon. Kaylar and Kara were bonded."

"Oh," Kayla said, more shocked than Clark could realize. "I lost my Kara and Clark on my Earth before I fled from it," Kayla was thinking fast – she had to go find this Kara. This might not be the reason for the Earth's name, but it was a good reason for it to be called Broken Earth.

"But do you think you can be Kara for a bit?" Clark asked. "For Samuel and Lucy." Kayla gave a nod as the father and daughter returned to the room.

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla had sat through dinner listening to Samuel happily complain about Clark and Rae the entire time; Kayla keeping an eye on Rae, but this world's Flash didn't open her mouth to any of it.

At the end of the dinner, Kayla followed Rae with plates into the kitchen.

"Why are you taking that?" Kayla asked, looking around, back to Samuel and Lucy still in the dining room. "He's been openly condemning you all night, just because you're not Lois and Clark rightfully moved on with his life. Stand up for yourself."

"What good would that do?" Rae countered as she put the dishes in the sink. "Look, I let my dad control me most of my life and when I broke away from him, I did my own thing. I gained Clark, who I love and a life in which I love. I lost my dad though... He won't speak to me. I know I am Clark's second wife. This is Lois's family. I can't yell at them for not being Lois."

"I know a Rae who would never let anyone say those things to her, though," Kayla mused. She had kept in contact with New Justice Kara a lot, spending time in the Sanctuary too, but she had heard all the stories. "She'd stand up for herself and for those she loved even if it's just telling them off."

"And how's that working out for her?" Rae asked.

"Great," Kayla said, surprising Rae. "She's married to the woman she loves. Has a job she loves and is leader of the Justice League." Kayla whispered that last part.

"What's a Justice League?" Rae asked.

"A team of superheroes," Kayla said.

"Well, good for her, but my claim to fame is getting him back in his cape," Rae whispered. "And I am good with that." Rae took a cake out and headed back into the dining room leaving Kayla shocked, but with nothing else to so, she followed Rae back into the dining room.

"One thing I have been trying to figure out," Samuel Lane was saying to Clark. "Where exactly did you get the money for all that extra land?"

"It was just some money I had in the bank," Clark said, not looking to Samuel now. "From…. well, from Lois's life insurance." As a reporter who went into dangerous situations, Lois had a good life insurance policy – something Clark had received and kept in the bank all the time until recently.

"You used that money for your new young plaything?" Samuel Lane asked, glaring between Clark and Rae now.

"Okay, that's it," Kayla happened, having enough of it. If Rae wouldn't stand up for herself, she would. "You can't come here and put Clark down like this. Rae makes Clark happy. Lois wanted Clark happy, I know that for a fact. And if you really cared for him, you would be happy Clark found someone who makes him happy. Besides, that money was Lois's last gift to Clark. He can use it however he wants. It's not your decision."

"Well I never!" Samuel Lane called, standing up.

"She's right," Lucy spoke, stopping her dad. "We all know you were never a big fan of Clark. I don't even know why you wanted to come with us to see him today. But I came here expecting to see Clark miserable over Lois, but instead I find him happy. It doesn't matter how old his new wife is or what he used his money for." Lucy stood up putting a hand on her baby bump. "I think you should leave, Samuel."

Samuel opened his mouth but looked around, seeing no one was on his side he gave a nod and walked out.

"Nice," Kayla said. "I always knew you were too good for James."

"Hey!" Jimmy said, but Lucy laughed anyway.

"And I should have done that," Clark said standing up. "I'm sorry Rae..." Clark kissed Rae's cheek.

"Clark, I was willing to put up with it for a day for you," Rae said kissing Clark back.

"Well I know one thing. My father-in-law not too happy with me," Jimmy said. Despite not saying anything he knew, somehow, Lucy yelling at her father would be blamed on him. "I hope you have a better relationship with Rae's dad than you did Lois's."

"Um…" Rae paused, looking to Clark.

"Let's just say I have bad luck with fathers-in-laws," Clark sighed, causing a laugh.

"Cake anyone?" Rae asked putting the cake on the table and cutting it with a knife, giving the first piece to Lucy and then one to Kayla who smiled.

"I've never heard you call your father by his first name before," Jimmy stated to his wife now as he ate cake.

"He's not my father after tonight," Lucy muttered darkly to her cake.

-Hitchhiker-

Once they had left Broken, Kayla had decided to go spend some time on New Justice; Kara and Rae welcoming her to the Sanctuary anytime. She'd felt the need to visit this world ever since dinner on Broken Earth.

Kayla was sitting in front of the Kent house, Misty the dog was there besides her and Kayla was petting her. She had her journal in her hand.

 _Today Cisco and I went to Broken, an Earth on the system Karry named but didn't give a lot of explanation for. Cisco spent some time with Jesse and Belle while I went to Kent Farm. He had fun for about five minutes before he realized their computer system was barely different to his own. Anyway, I will say Clark and Rae are a weird coupling, but they seem to work there. As for the name, I think Karry was right. They are broken in a way._ She frowned as she remembered her strange day on that world.

_They named it purely for Clark having been a broken man after Lois died and Jay, Rae's dad, having been broken after losing his speed, but Clark seems fixed now that Rae found him – but Jay is still being an ass according to their Rae. He refuses to even see Rae because she drifted off the path that he had planned for her._

Kara paused as she figured out what to write next before nodding and putting pen back to paper.

_Rae is the Flash there, like normal, but there's something about her… something different, Kayla stopped as she thought about that Rae. She's stood up to her dad after years of doing what he said, but now that she's got Clark, she seemed very… laid back. She needs a confidence boost – and fast._

Kayla then thought of the one thing Clark had told her. _But I must go back there one day and see their Kara. I didn't get the chance today, but apparently, she lost me when she was a kid. A kidnapping that had taken place on a lot of worlds I did not survive. I guess it's another reason this world can be called Broken._

Kayla stopped writing then and smiled as she put her pen away. That was enough for now. Besides, she wanted to enjoy the evening at Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. A short one, but some content regardless – we hope you enjoyed this tiny Hitchhikers.
> 
> Please comment or Kudos to show the love.


	9. Retiring the Regime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having received an unusual communication from another world, Cisco recruits Kayla to find out why. Once there, they're in for a shock with Kryptonians practically controlling the world, all because of the Reverse Flash...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter as it wasn't written by either KarryMaster or KaeryBeta. Yes, this is one of our fan worlds, Karry Injustice, by CallMeMiles. Please check out the story for this world on FanFicition (I don't believe he has an Archive account) as it's only one chapter and extremely interesting.

This is a special chapter as it wasn't written by either Millie or Sigma. Yes, this is one of our fan worlds, Karry Injustice, by CallMeMiles. Please check out the story for this world as it's only one chapter and extremely interesting.

Retiring the Regime

Cisco had just finished his shift as tour guide to the STAR Labs museum and could do with a nap. He had barely entered the staff bathroom, however when it happened – a siren call, in his head. It was like he was receiving a call… through his mind.

Quickly, he pulled out his Vibe glasses and as soon as he put them on, he was met with another Cisco. This one looked a little younger than he was, though this Cisco had greying hair.

"Hello?" the other Cisco started, "I don't know if anyone will get this. I'm Cisco. My world is in trouble. We have heroes doing wrong, claiming it's right. We could use some help. Please!" The message finished and Mutant Cisco was back in the bathroom.

"Damn! My spider senses are definitely tingling," Cisco muttered to himself, no longer feeling tired. He knew where he had to go, and he didn't waste time in opening the portal out of the bathroom.

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla was at Kent Farm, floating in the air in a horizontal position soaking in the rays of the sun in the discretion of the back yard. Kara Kent didn't exactly approve of Kayla getting her solar rays this way, but Kayla enjoyed it and she had helped on the farm, so Kara could hardly complain.

A portal appeared near the barn, causing Kayla to moan as Cisco walked out.

"Kayla!" Cisco seemed excited and desperate.

"I'm starting to think this world hopping thing was a bad idea." Kayla muttered to herself, floating down to be standing in from of Vibe Junior. "Cisco, you are really cutting into my relaxation time."

Cisco scoffed at her statement, "What were you even doing? Tanning? Is that even possible?"

"No, but it is never a bad idea for a Kryptonian to soak in some sun," she shrugged

"You got me there." Vibe admitted. "But I need your help. I just picked up a signal from a new Earth. This new Cisco sent out a multiversal message about needing help."

"You can message yourself?" Kayla asked, bemused by this idea, but Cisco didn't wait or explain as he opened a portal and jumped through. Kayla rolled her eyes but followed anyway.

Exiting the portal, the two arrived in the Warehouse HQ and Cisco hopped onto a chair and began typing on one of the computers.

"I thought we were going to that earth?" Kayla asked, now confused.

"Urm yeah, I got the message and then came for you, I didn't even lock on to the Earth," Cisco stated as he hooked up his Vibe glasses to the computer.

"Well, I am flattered," Kayla chuckled, moving beside Cisco now at the computer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tracing the location of the vibe. The other Cisco must not really know much about his power; he didn't travel to us, but he was at least able to get a message out…" The computer binged. "Eureka! Earth 40. Ready to rock and roll?" Cisco got up and faced Kayla.

"Let's _hop_ to it." Kaya couldn't help herself.

"That was a really bad world hopping joke," Cisco muttered, unimpressed.

"I learned from the best," Kayla winked at Cisco, who shook his head and raised his hand, opening a portal and the duo walked through.

-Hitchhikers-

When Cisco and Kayla stepped onto Earth 40, it looked like they stepped into the middle of a fight – Kayla saw Oliver being held in the air by this version of herself or Kara, it looked like she was threatening Oliver while his comrades aimed weapons at the Kryptonian female. Kayla was quick to react though and sent a shot of heat vision towards the other Kryptonian.

Whether it was another Kayla or a Kara, she got up with a growl then fled through the roof. Kayla made a mental note of the unusual black outfit – that wasn't regular for her or her sister's counterparts that she knew of.

"Okay, I speak for the both of us when I say: what the frack is going on?!" Mutant Cisco asked as a way of greeting. Looking around, he could see everyone in the room breathe a sigh of relief, obviously glad of the help.

"You got the message. The machine worked! Awesome!" This world's Ray exclaimed; he was wearing the familiar ATOM suit.

"Yes, we did. And just to cut introduction short, we know all of you on our Earth." Mutant Cisco addressed the room, making note of Laurel, Alex, Caitlin, Sara, and obviously Oliver, Ray and Cisco. "As you know, I'm Cisco aka Vibe…"

"Vibe Junior." Kayla spoke up.

"…fine, Vibe Junior. And this is my annoying world hopping friend Kayla Lane," he stated, playfully.

"Kayla Lane?" It was this Earth's Alex to speak up.

"I'm a twin. Kara is my sister," Kayla responded.

"We can give you all the details later," Cisco dismissed. "So, since you didn't know about Kayla, I am assuming the person you just made a hole in your roof was Kara?" Oliver nodded, "What is going on here and how can we help? Bearing in mind we can't help too much – learned that the hard was from New Daxam…"

"New Daxam?" this world's Sara asked, curious.

"Long story. Where's Barry?" Kayla asked; Cisco giving her a questioning look. "What? He's usually always in the middle of these kinds of things," she shrugged at this.

"Both of your answers can be answered at once." Oliver addressed the world hopping duo. "So, about three years ago, Kara and Barry were fighting the Reverse-Flash. They were able to knock him down, but he had another trick up his sleeve: a Kryptonite knife," this sounded familiar to Mutant Cisco, who knew the backstory on Karry Universe's take down of thew Reverse Flash. He didn't say anything though.

"He was about to give Kara the death blow while her back was turned," Oliver continued, "but Barry jumped in the way, getting stabbed straight in the heart killing him instantly." Both Kayla and Cisco were shocked – not even his speed healing could save Barry from a death blow. "Kara didn't take it well; she was going to kill the Reverse-Flash, but he kind of just evaporated into thin air for some reason…"

"Actually, he was erased from existence." Mutant Cisco said nonchalantly. He received many confused looks at this. "The Reverse-Flash is a man named Eobard Thawne from the future. He was obsessed with the Flash; he recreated the process to make a speedster and became one. If there is no Flash, then Eobard doesn't become a speedster."

"Then how could he exist to kill Barry?" Sara was the one to ask this.

"Simple actually," Cisco stated, his mind working fast as Kayla looked to him. "The moment he murdered your Barry, he became a time remnant from a future that no longer existed. He existed to kill Barry but not to live on after that."

"Urm, okay…?" Sara stated, glancing at Oliver now. Both were confused.

"Regardless," Oliver continued, "with no Reverse-Flash to take down, Kara began taking her frustrations out on any, and all, criminals. She began going after every crime across the country – even the petty ones. It wasn't enough for her though. She began traveling around the world looking for crimes. She began recruiting heroes to join her Regime to protect the world of all crimes. Superman was first to come to her side, then Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan… The Regime monitors everyone and everything. They prevent crime as they see fit, ignoring the local authorities. Basically, policing the world."

"Wait," Kayla was the one to speak up now, seeing a problem here. "If Kara rules the world, we can't just help take her down. It would need to be you."

"She isn't though," Laurel spoke. "The government still exists; we have a President and everything, it's just… everyone's scared of her. Anyone who tries to stop her – be it criminals or the police – end up dead. We're trying as we are but us against two Kryptonians, a Lantern and an Amazonian…"

"Amazonian!" Cisco caught that one. "Surely, they'd be able to help? They'd see Diana is up to some wrong."

"They're all dead," Alex stated, sadly. "We tried."

"Damn," Cisco bit his lips as he looked to Kayla now.

"She isn't protecting." Caitlin was the one to say this quietly. "This isn't justice it's…"

"Injustice!" Cisco called out, to receive a slap on the shoulder from Kayla. "Sorry. I mean, that's the name of this world." He paused when he noticed everyone glaring at him. "What? I like to name things. So sue me."

"Anyway," Laurel stated, nodding to Oliver.

"Yeah, that's it. You're caught up." Oliver added. "Making this machine and making contact outside our universe was our last attempt to save her and our world." He indicated the mangled remains of a complicated machine that Mutant Cisco could only think resembled Cerebro from X-Men.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how we can help." Kayla stated sadly.

"Actually..." Mutant Cisco said as he was cleaning off his goggles with his shirt, "I think I can see a solution."

"Care to explain?" Kayla asked her friend.

"Yeah, we've been at this for a long time and have come up with every possible plan. But you know how to fix our problem just by being here for two minutes?" Alex pointed out.

"More like five minutes," Cisco corrected, adding. "It's pretty simple really. This all happened because Kara lost Barry. Your history… it sounds familiar and I'd bet – well, not my best Vibe Goggles, but definitely second-best goggles – that your Kara and Barry shared a unique Kryptonian bond."

"They did," Alex was the one to state this. "I think when he died… her mind…" she looked sad at this.

"When a bond breaks so suddenly it can be tough," Kayla nodded. "I can see why this Kara went the way she did now…" she too had lost a bond with her twin sister at her death, but she hadn't gone as nuts as this Kara seemed to be.

"But that's good," Cisco stated, to a raised eyebrow from Kayla. "I mean, I think… well, I hope that all we have to do is give her Barry."

"Hate to break it to you, me," this world's Cisco spoke up, "But we are all out of Barry Allens."

"Actually, there might be one way to get Barry back." Sara spoke up.

"Nope, absolutely not!" Oliver turned to Sara, "We will not use the Lazarus Pit to revive Barry! He wouldn't be the same."

"Plus, you'd need Constantine, or a magic user, to get his soul back," Mutant Cisco voiced. "It's what happened to my Sara at least."

"Is it common for me across the multiverse to die and come back through the Lazarus pit?" Sara questioned Cisco.

"More than you'd care to know," Cisco muttered, "I was thinking beyond the scope of a magical hot tub…. I was thinking of getting a new Barry from the multiverse," with that, he opened a portal and jumped through; it closed behind him.

"Please tell me he didn't just leave me here?" Kayla groaned.

"It that possible?" Alex, however, asked Kayla. "He can get another Barry through the multiverse?"

"Yeah. Some people who want new lives or don't have homes anymore, like me, are about on other Earths. I know Prime has a facility to keep lost double – a big housing complex established by their ARGUS..." she didn't finish her sentence as the portal reappeared and Mutant Cisco jumped back out.

"I got one!" Vibe junior exclaimed – and before anyone could question him, the familiar form of Barry Allen stepped through the portal, carrying a child who must have been no older than three. "Okay Cisco, what am I doing here?" he addressed Mutant Cisco, who looked proud of himself.

"What's with the baby?" the grey-haired Cisco asked.

"Hey, I asked a question first," the new Barry was different; straighter to the point than joking around.

"This Barry here has been on Prime Earth for about a year now," Cisco explained to the group. "He lost his home world and my Prime double helped him get set up in the ARGUS housing they have for stranded doubles," Cisco was unaware that Kayla had just explained this place to the others. "Barry," he turned to the new Barry. "I got you here because we think you could help this world's Kara."

"I can?" this Barry asked, frowning.

"Yes," Oliver was the one to speak, the defacto leader of this group of vigilantes and meta humans. "She lost her Barry and ever since…"

"I lost my Kara too," Barry muttered, sadly. "It's been hard seeing Power Girl on the news constantly…" he held on to the baby more tightly at this.

"Power Girl?" Laurel asked.

"Prime Earth's version of Supergirl," Kayla as the one the explain this. "He has been staying there for a year after all."

"Ah," plenty of the group nodded at this.

"Now, what up with the baby?" this world's Cisco asked.

"I will explain everything, but I want to get Kara first," Barry stated, suddenly resolute.

"That might be a little harder than you think," Sara sighed as she made her way to a computer, "She is currently the leader of a regime bent on their own twisted sense of justice because your alternate here is six feet under."

"Can we contact her? Set up a meeting of sorts?" Mutant Cisco was the one to ask this. The baby in Barry's arm began to stir, so he began to vibrate a little to soothe it.

"Seriously man. What's with the kid?" this world's Cisco asked once more, unable to take his eyes off the child.

"He's my son, happy?" Barry snapped. This world's Cisco put his hands up in defense.

Obviously determined to get this over with, Oliver looked at Felicity.

"Think you can send a message to Kara and company?" Oliver asked; Felicity nodded. "Okay then, get to it. For what it's worth; it's good to see a Barry around here." Oliver put his hand out towards Barry.

"It's good to see an Oliver again, well one I can work with," Barry said as he shook Oliver's hand. Oliver let that comment go; this Barry has obviously been through his fair share of troubles.

"Wait!" Alex interrupted, "What about their Kryptonian Bond?"

"Do you know how deep it was?" Kayla asked, curious now. Alex shook her head. "Well it's hard to replicate any Kryptonian bond. SuperEarth had a book that mentions them." Cisco gave her a strange look at this. "What? I thought about getting bonded again; I was bonded with my Kara, after all, as it felt weird without her in my head. Either way, you may still be able to from a bond with her. If, she wants you, of course," she added this to Barry, who just nodded.

"Okay, I sent a message out, the Regime should be able to pick it up." Felicity told the group, "I told them we would meet on top of STAR Labs in an hour."

"That works. Let's move, people." The Green Arrow ordered.

-Hitchhikers-

True to Felicity's word, Oliver stood waiting on top of STAR's roof. The plan was for Oliver to talk to Kara before Barry showed up; the rest of the team was on standby if things went south.

"Do you think they got your message?" Oliver spoke into his com.

"Your lack of confidence in my skills hurts. They seem to monitor everything; I am almost certain they got it." Felicity answered.

Before Oliver could reply, his attention was pulled when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Turning around, he was greeted to the sight of Superman, Overgirl – with her mask on – and Wonder Woman, hovering in the sky.

"You have to be a special kind of stupid to make an appointment for your own death," Kara said in greeting.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Oliver replied.

"Why did you call us here?" Kara added as all three members of the Regime landed on the roof.

"I have come here with a proposition," Oliver stated.

"And what could this proposition do for the Regime?" Diana asked.

"Not the Regime, just Kara," Oliver stated simply. At the mention of her name, Kara deactivated her mask.

"And why should I listen to a word you say? Earlier, I was attacked by a clone of me," Kara retorted.

"That wasn't a clone," Oliver stated, simply. "That machine you destroyed? It was a way to connect Cisco to other worlds in the multiverse. We sent out a message to see if someone could help us with…"

"With what?" Kara pressed.

"With taking the Regime down," Oliver snapped.

"I'd say nice try but, it's going to take more than an extra me to bring the Regime down." Kara laughed.

"Agreed. Which is where my proposition comes in: You disband the Regime, and I give you something you've been wanting for a while now," Oliver said.

"You can't be serious?" Diana spoke. Kara, who had moved closer to Oliver now, raised her hand to silence Diana; she eyed the Green Arrow with curiosity.

"I'll play your little game, Robin Hood. Show me what you've got," Kara's face was just inches away from the vigilantes'.

"I love an unintentional Rick and Morty reference," a voice spoke behind Oliver. Kara looked beyond him to see the non grey-haired Cisco and her doppelganger walk out of a portal.

"If this," Kara started, pointing at the two newcomers, "is what you think I want, I'm afraid you're terribly mistaken." Her eyes lit up at this.

"Hey, we can't do anything, sister," Kayla stated. "Our hands are tied."

"But… I think Oliver was referring to me," a new voice spoke, and Kara stilled. Her eyes depowered as she looked towards the portal once more, because coming out of the portal was someone who she thought she would never see again: Barry Allen.

"Hello Kara." Barry said. Kara could see he had a look of longing in his eyes; the same she saw whenever she looked into a mirror.

"B-but how?" Kara whispered.

As if she was in a trance, she slowly walked towards Barry, never losing eye contact.

"I'm not your Barry. But I'm hoping I could be…" Barry stated, cautiously. The two stared at each other, no one talking.

"Maybe we should take this inside?" Oliver suggested.

-Hitchhikers-

The group had teleported back to Oliver's bunker, with the rest of the team waiting.

"Why does Alex have a baby?" Clark asked after scanning the room, which got tense at their appearance.

"He is my son, Thomas," Barry answered, going over to Alex, and grabbing his son. Kara could only look at the scene with soft eyes, although with only Kayla watching her, she pressed a hand to her forehead. "I guess since we have everyone here, I can tell you all my story…" Barry stated, not noticing Kara's actions. The group went over to a table and sat down, except for Barry who stood.

"All the heroes are dead where I come from," Barry started, and Kayla looked at Barry in shock, able to relate; her world being taken over by villains, her sister and cousin dead. "Lex Luthor convinced the government to oversee his experiments – one was to make an indestructible android. He called it Amazo. With the false pretense that the android would protect the innocent; it really served as an alien- and meta-killing machine. The Justice League of my world tried to stop it, but Amazo could replicate all alien and meta powers. The vigilantes and non-powered heroes were practice for him." Barry glanced over at Oliver, sadly. "The rest of us put up a fight but it was pointless; he kept adding more powers to his repertoire and took us out." Barry looked at his son. "Kara and I were the last ones. She held off Amazo, and I grabbed Thomas here and made an escape. I initially landed on a world where there were still dinosaurs! Then I found my way to Prime Earth and have been there since…"

There was a long moment of silence. No one really knew what to say. This Barry had lost his friends and family. Amazo had obviously killed his own Kara, too.

But Kara was the first to speak.

"So, Thomas is our son?" Her voice was just above a whisper. She was very hesitant on looking at Barry – it was as if every time she looked at him it physically hurt her almost as much as the headache that was coming on.

"Actually, he is mine and Caitlin's son." The entire table turned and looked at a gaping Caitlin, although Barry now frowned at Kara, who had a hand to her head.

"Not me," Caitlin was saying, raising her hands.

"Before I met Kara, Caitlin and I made an arrangement. After the betrayal of a man named Hunter Zoloman posing as Jay Garrick, Caitlin swore off men entirely – and no, she isn't into women," Barry added stopping Sara from asking the question. "So, she asked me if I would give her my uh… sample, and I did. We co-parented and it worked – even better after I met Kara."

The room fell into silence at this.

"Listen Kara," Barry broke the silence, getting the Kryptonian's attention, "I know I can't replace the Barry you lost, and you can't replace the Kara I lost, but it looks like you could use a Barry, and I know for a fact that Thomas and I need a Kara." Kara gave him a small smile. "I would like to get to know you. Please?"

Everyone held their breathe, but after a moment, Kara nodded. There was a sigh of relief.

"What about the Regime?" Diana asked, speaking up.

"It was a mistake," Kara started, looking down at her hands, "I was so caught up in losing Barry, I wanted control over everything. Oliver was right, we weren't protecting the world; we were making them afraid. I was just so angry. I couldn't get my hands of the Reverse Flash, so I took my frustration out on criminals. I was so upset that I couldn't protect my love, that I forced my protection on the world." She put her head in her hands and began crying – years of pent up emotion finally coming to the surface. "The Regime is no more. We go back to the way things were. We assist local authorities and stop bad guys within the law."

Kayla moved over to this Kara. She felt sorry for the woman now. She knew what this Kara had gone through, losing someone she loved.

"It's not just that," Kayla stated, putting an arm around her alternate sister. "You had a Kryptonian bond with your Barry. When you lost that… well, it scrambles the brains a bit." Kara said nothing, but nodded at this, wiping away the tears as she looked to Kayla.

"Who exactly…?" Kara started.

"Kayla Lane, or Kaylar Zor-El," Kayla introduced herself, "I'm your multiverse sister."

"Wow," Kara muttered, obviously taking this in.

"Before we can get things to normal." Oliver spoke up, causing Kayla and Kara to look at him, "I have a condition."

"You do?" Kara asked, Kayla frowning at this.

"Are you okay?" Kayla interrupted, seeing a pained expression on Kara's face.

"Headache..." Kara dismissed.

"Me too," Barry added, frowning at Kara again.

"It's fine," Kara shrugged it off. "Your conditions, Oliver?"

"You serve a sentence," Oliver stated. Kara was about to interrupt, but Oliver kept going. "It won't be a traditional sentence in a prison – you were my friend once and I hope you can be again, but you were hurting. No, I have something else in mind." Kara nodded

"What about us?" Diana was the one to speak up, looking troubled.

"I'm sure we will have to do something," Clark added, looking sombre himself. "Everything we were doing..."

"I have an idea," Felicity was the one to speak up at this, as everyone turned to her. "The Fortress of Solitude. Maybe Diana and Clark can stay there?"

"I have children," Clark pointed out.

"We did a lot of damage," Kara was the one to speak up. "I'm sure Lois and the kids..."

"I'll talk to Lois," Ray spoke up. "We're friends, after all."

"You are?" Clark frowned at ATOM, who shrugged.

"Looks like things here are solved." Mutant Cisco interrupted before any arguments could start. "I think we should be on our way."

"I want to stay," Kayla spoke quickly, now feeling protective over her alternate sister as she eyed Oliver. "Once Kara's set up, you can get me."

"Okay," Mutant Cisco nodded, sharing a look with Kayla that said everything.

"Thank you, for everything." Oliver stood to shake Cisco's hand.

"It's no problem. Sometime us heroes need saving too." Cisco said with a quick nod.

"When you're ready to come back I'll send out the usual multiverse system." Cisco told the gathered Kayla. "You can explain how it works."

"Will do," Kayla smirked.

"Peace out." Cisco opened a portal and jumped through.

-Hitchhikers-

A ship docked at the island of Lian Yu and Oliver, Kayla Lane, Kara, and Barry, holding Thomas stepped out.

It had only been a day since Barry was brought to this world, and with the help of Felicity and Cat Grant, they had managed to create a story of him leaving to travel the world. The Regime had also disbanded, ableit with a few members refusing and causing harm – but without their ringleader in Kara, they would be easy to deal with.

Meanwhile, Kara had agreed to 5 years isolation with a red sun solar bracelet to negate her powers – she would be isolated on Lian Yu, where a house had long-since been built, albeit in need of refurbishment. It was for her and Barry to live in. Guards would be on the premises with supply ships coming every few weeks.

The group made their way into the house. It was a reason two-story home and was at least, furnished.

"You have everything here. We stocked up 2 months' supply of food. Barry, if you want to work, you can use the landline to call me directly and we can set something up. Same goes with Thomas, if you guys want him to start school. Caitlin will come every two weeks to see Thomas," Oliver explained to the pair. While technically not her child, Caitlin did want to be a mom and took the chance at getting to know her alternate son.

"I think I have my work cut out getting this place more habitable," Barry chuckled, looking around the room they were currently in.

"You handy around the home then?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah. Dad loved DIY and I picked it up easily enough," Barry shrugged. Kayla nodded at this.

"Thank you, Oliver," Kara spoke. "I know it won't help, but I –"

"No need," he held up his hand. "It's been a tough three years, I understand. It will take time for us to get back to the way we were, but I hope it will happen. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Well, I couldn't have said it better myself, Mr. Queen" a new voice spoke. Everyone turned to see a tall dark man standing in the doorway. Barry quickly gave Thomas to Kara and ran to the intruder, Kayla by his side, ready to attack. "Calm yourself, Mr. Allen, Ms. Lane, I come in peace."

"Says the man in armor," Kayla snapped.

"Who appeared out of thin air," Barry added.

"I am the Monitor," the man stated, as if this explained everything. "I just came her to bestow a gift on the couple."

"A gift?" Kayla frowned, but didn't back down.

"And what would that be?" Oliver snapped.

"Something I learned from Enchantress, sonething that will stop your headaches" he stated.

"How did you know we still have headaches?" Barry asked for himself and Kara.

"Who's Enchantress?" Oliver also asked, but the name was familiar to Kayla.

But the Monitor said nothing as he simply held his hand out to Kara and Barry.

"SuperEarth…?" Kayla muttered, breaking her glance with the Monitor to look to Kara and Barry, who seemed frozen on the spot. "What…?" but as she turned back, the Monitor had vanished.

"That was weird." Barry suddenly spoke, as Kara frowned too.

"I have a bad feeling about him," Kayla stated, noticing Barry and Kara were looking at each other, eyes wide.

"What's going on with you two?" Oliver asked, also noticing the odd looks.

"I can hear Barry in my head. Again," Kara stated, her eyes suddenly watery as she blinked back happy tears.

"He gave us the full bond. We can hear each other in our heads." Barry smiled. Kayla moved over to hug her alternate sister at this, pleased for her.

"That's good…?" Oliver seemed a bit confused but wouldn't really question the two.

"My headache is gone," Barry stated.

"Mine too!" Kara said aloud

"That's brilliant," Kayla stated, unlocking herself from Kara.

"Great," Oliver smiled now. "But anyway, I will be coming every month to check up on the three of you – Kara, Barry and Thomas, I mean," he added to Kayla's bewildered look. Barry and Kara both nodded though. Oliver was already leaving through the front door until Barry called his name.

"Ollie?" Barry said, Oliver turned and face the couple. "I know the Flash is dead and Supergirl was forced into retirement, but if you ever need us to help save the day. You can always count us in." Oliver looked at Kara who gave him a hesitant nod, but he just smiled at the couple and left.

At that precise moment, a portal exploded in the room, surprising Kara, and Barry.

"I guess that's my ride," Kayla stated, heading to the portal. "I'm glad this worked out."

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla Lane was back on Mutant, sitting on top of the barn at Kent Farms. She was enjoying the view of the sunset and the calmness of her surroundings but was in deep thought as she wrote in her journal.

 _We visited a new world today – well, yesterday, but I stayed with them overnight_. She wrote in her journal. _It was interesting to say the least. The Kara on that Earth lost her Barry, like I lost my Kara. She couldn't deal with the loss, as she had the Bond with that Barry, so she began to regulate the world, trying to rid it of crime through force._ She wondered if other Kryptonians with broken bonds would do the same. _We were able to find that Kara a new Barry. It won't replace the one she lost, but in my experience with the multiverse, Barry's are almost always the same – New Justice Barry doesn't count._

 _Did we go too far again though? Their Cisco knew of the multiverse and managed to make contact with Vibe Junior, but we were the ones to give them their new Barry. True, we didn't infiltrate secret bases and help lead a revolution like we did on New Daxam, but I always wonder. We have to be cautious._ She nodded to herself at this. They really did need to be more cautious.

 _This Earth makes me wonder through: What would we do for our loved ones? What would we do if we lost that special someone? Will I ever find a special someone? And what of that Monitor guy? He gave Kara and Barry a Bond in the same way Enchantress gave SuperEarth's Kara and Barry a Bond. Is it becoming that simple to get bonds? Who was he anyway?_ He did worry her, a being who knew the multiverse but whom they didn't know of. What could this mean?

_But_ _I don't get it, Kara was practically brain damaged from her bond with her Barry breaking; a new Barry should not have been able to fix it. How could this Monitor guy do that?_

_Anyway,_ Kayla shook her concern off, _Cisco named the Earth 'Karry Injustice' – although he may change it since the Kara of that world has been sentence to house arrest and the injustice that world faced is no more. Unless members of her former regime become an Injustice Alliance like they had on New Justice,_ she chuckled at this. _These worlds keep getting more and more interesting, at least._

With that, Kayla closed her journal, unsure of what else to write as she instead continued to continue to admire the sunset. With it's red-hew, it reminded her of her Krypton's red sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we hope you enjoyed this one – it was slightly different to others but it's nice to be different. As to our Winter Schedule, this was the last Hitchhikers we'll be posting until November – but keep an eye out for Millie's next story coming soon: Bounty Earth.
> 
> Please leave a comment or Kudos as ever!
> 
> KarryBeta out!


	10. The Golden League Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detecting an imbalance in the multiverse, Mutant Cisco and Kayla explore a world that may be in danger and discover a very different Clark Kent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've read the previous story, Kingdom Come, as this is a continuation of those 2 chapters. But if not, like all the Hitchhikers stories that came before, this world's plot will be easy to follow. And, if you thought Hitchhikers was being left out of our plans for Crisis, you are very wrong. I hope you enjoy (and apologies for the week's delay).

Kayla Lane was on Hero Earth, in their Sanctuary this time. She liked it here – well, on any worlds with Kryptonian Sanctuaries – as it was a home away from home. She could, of course, go to Prime and visit their still-living Krypton but preferred these Earthly places instead. In fact, she'd never actually set foot on Prime's Krypton, even if she had spent several months on their Earth covering their Kara's pregnancy.

Today, Kayla was being a bit of a tour guide – showing a small class of school children the Kryptonian Donkey habitat, amongst others. Or she had hoped.

She groaned when a portal appeared behind her, some of the school children gasping in shock or excitement as the familiar figure of Cisco appeared before them. On this world, kids were used to hero things going on anywhere and everywhere, so they weren't as shocked.

"Kayla, I need you!" Cisco stated, not even registering the class of children in front of Kayla or the Kryptonian Donkey habitat behind Kayla, who sighed at this

"One moment, kids – and you can pet the Bonkees, they don't hurt," Kayla stated in forced pleasantry to the kids, nodding to the teachers as she turned on her heel and grabbed Cisco, dragging him to the side and away from earshot. "Look, Junior, I love world hopping but a little warning next time – I'm teaching!"

"You teach?" Cisco paused at this, looking back at the kids in realization.

"Kara of this world asked me, well her son did anyway – he seemed to have double-booked," Kayla shrugged, "so can this wait?"

"How long will you be?" Cisco bit his lip at this.

"What's the rush?" Kayla paused. "It's not like any new worlds are going anywhere…"

"That's not quite true," Cisco sighed. "Lantern Earth is gone."

"Huh?" Kayla frowned at this. She knew of Lantern Earth of course. She had been on New Justice during the Nazi Invasion, after all.

"And so are Nazi Earth and SnowAllen! Something's happening to the multiverse and it's wiping out worlds. Lantern, SnowAllen and Nazi were part of a cluster and the only way to find out more about this is to visit another world in this cluster – I've located two that could be in the most danger and I have no idea if they're going to be wiped out today, tomorrow or next week. All I know, is that anti-matter is involved."

"Is this related to this Crisis thing?" Kayla asked. "The one that Monitor guy took loads of speedsters to talk about recently?"

"Has to be," Cisco nodded, solemnly. "Only the Monitor wasn't exactly forthright on what was going on according to my Barry. Prime Barry and New Justice Rae are–"

"Finding out more from the Speed Force, I know. You're not the only one who talks to the multiverse, don't forget," Kayla chuckled, looking back at the school group now who were petting the Bonkees. She groaned. "Urgh, Lyall's not going to be happy…"

"Lyall?" Cisco asked.

"My nephew – well, Kara's son here. Maybe Tora's free to take this over. His sister," she added this for Cisco's benefit as she turned on her heel, heading back to the school group.

-Hitchhikers-

The portal opened on the new world, to which Kayla and Cisco excited, but paused a second later at where they were.

"We're in the Fortress of Solitude?" Kayla turned to Cisco at this. "And I feel weak," she looked around, surprised – normally inside a Fortress of Solitude she still had her powers, but here she felt like she was back under the red sun domes of the Sanctuaries.

"I…?" Cisco frowned, just as the familiar robot of Kal-X came flying over to them.

"I did not detect a transport," Kal-X stated excitedly.

"Transport? We vibed here," Cisco pointed out to the robot.

"I wasn't informed that vibing worked from Elysium," Kal-X pointed out.

"Elysium?" Kayla frowned at the robot, then looked questioningly to Cisco, who shrugged.

"Kara Zor-El?" The robot stated, now looking to Kayla.

"No, but let's say yes for simplicity," Kayla chuckled, used to being confused with her twin by now.

"And Francisco Ramon," Kal-X turned its head to Cisco now, who glanced to Kayla. "Why have you returned to Earth at this time?"

"Returned to Earth?" Cisco paused at this.

"When did Kara – I mean, I – leave?" Kayla frowned at this, catching on quickly.

"Kara Zor-El left to Elysium 18 months ago," Kal-X stated, confusing both Cisco and Kayla even more. "She left with the meta humans for the new meta human home world, along with New Krypton and New Daxam. She sometimes come back. Mostly to see Diana, but I was not informed she would be coming today."

"Oh," Kayla frowned at the little robot, "I'm just visiting… do I need a reason?" it seemed unusual for Kal-X to be so persistent like this.

"No, however there is a battle ongoing within Metropolis between the Golden League and the Justice League," Kal-X stated. "Have you returned to assist?"

"There are two Leagues?" Kara looked back to Cisco at this, who looked still shocked.

"I didn't really look to this world before we came over – I was slightly too distracted by the destruction of the other worlds," Cisco defended.

"Kal-X," Kayla turned back with a sigh to face the robot. "Thank you for your assist; Cisco and I will head to Metropolis and check out this ongoing battle."

"Very well," Kal-X gave a small nod before retreating to where he'd come from.

"Okay," Kayla turned on Cisco again. "World deaths notwithstanding, I think a little bit of research wouldn't go amiss, next time!" She snapped, Cisco going pale at this. "But let's head to their Metropolis. See what we can do with these Leagues."

"We can't interfere," Cisco pointed out quickly.

"I had no intention to. Now come on," Kayla stated as Cisco nodded, opening up a new portal as the pair moved through.

-Hitchhikers-

Kal-X's mention of an ongoing battle had made Kayla think of something big, like New Justice's war of their own Justice League with the League of Assassins, or Prime's battle on Krypton she'd heard of, but she hadn't expected it to be so… small. Well, as small as a battle between a goddess and a few vigilantes could be.

Wonder Woman was alone in her fight, but was holding up well against a Cyborg, two male vigilantes and even Sara Lance. This confused both Kayla and Cisco, but they decided to hang back, watching from the top of the roof they'd landed on while Wonder Woman knocked down the two male vigilantes with one swing of her sword.

Sara had her bo staff out, but Diana whipped it out of her hands with her Lasso as Cyborg sent a blast at her, but using her gauntlets, Diana reflected the blast back at Cyborg, sending him flying.

"Retreat!" It was one of the male vigilantes who called this, already running away.

"I will not, Red Robin!" Sara called as she tried again against Diana, but the other vigilante jumped in.

"Now! Green Arrow demanded it!" The vigilante who wasn't Red Robin demanded, jumping on a bike himself.

"Nightwing…" Kayla could hear Sara growl at the other vigilante, but Cyborg had swept down to grab Sara. She stopped the Cyborg as Diana held her sword to Sara's throat now.

"I do not want to hurt you," Diana stated, her voice sympathetic as Sara glared at Wonder Woman.

"I know you won't," Sara replied. "We came here to stop Deathbolt, and ask, again, for you and your League to join with us," Sara stated coolly.

"The Golden League is everything the Justice League should be. What you are doing is wrong. You killed Deathbolt instead of imprisoning him. We do not kill," Diana stated.

"Killing the bad guys is the only way to stop them," Sara countered.

"Your ideals are flawed. Go now before I call for reinforcements to remove you from this city!" Diana hissed as Sara nodded to the cyborg, who picked her up and they flew off, out of the city.

Diana sighed now; Kayla saw that as her opportunity though and jumped from the building, landing with ease next to Diana, who was surprised at the Super's appearance.

"Kara?" Diana smiled though as she put away her sword and rehung her lasso to her belt. "You dyed your hair? It looks good."

"Actually, I'm not really, but… what was going on here?" Kayla asked confused by this show of affection. She got on well with a multiverse of Wonder Woman, but not this well.

"Urgh, White Canary and her cronies followed a rogue meta human to this city, they killed him before I could stop them… you saw the aftermath," Diana sighed.

"Why would they kill him?" Kayla asked, shocked – it seemed to be multiversal law that you never killed unless there was no other option, and surely three vigilantes and a cyborg was enough to stop a meta human without needing to kill them.

"Because they can… wait, you said you weren't really Kara…?" Diana frowned, just as a portal opened beside Kayla and Cisco came out. "Oh, hi Cisco," Diana nodded, and Cisco blushed at this.

"We're not from this world – or the apparent meta world," Kayla filled Diana in at this, who frowned now. "We're actually from the multiverse."

"Oh," Diana's eyes went wide at this.

"Yeah, there's a danger to the multiverse and I wanted to come here to see if there was anything that we could do…" Cisco said.

"Don't tell me the Justice League are going to expand their escapades to the multiverse?" Diana sighed.

"Yeah, see, usually the Justice League do good…" Cisco pointed out.

"Not this one. Not anymore… come on, I'll take you to Clark where we can talk," Diana smiled, jumping to the air as Kayla grabbed Cisco and followed her.

-Hitchhikers-

They landed in front of the the familiar building that was the Daily Planet, and Kayla couldn't help but smile as she recognised the familiar workplace of Clark Kent. She always enjoyed seeing her cousin – no matter what face he wore.

Entering the lobby, the image of 'Clark Kent – Editor in Chief' adorned the space behind reception, next to the familiar image of his predecessor, Perry White. This Clark though, didn't have the faces Kayla knew, but instead looked like someone else she knew well enough…

The multiverse was an unusual thing, Kayla had long since found out – one mutated strand of DNA meant someone familiar could look totally unrecognisable, or have different powers, or even be born with a twin; that was how come there were few Kaylas around but plenty of Karas. It was also the reason why the Kal-El she knew had at least three different faces, all familiar but none the same. That was why it wasn't a complete shock when Kayla saw a fourth variation on her cousin looking at them from the poster…

"Why is Ray Palmer posing as Clark?" Cisco whispered into Kayla's ear as they entered the elevator, Diana pressing the button for them to go up – it seemed regular to the people of Metropolis and the denizens of the Daily Planet to see superheroes in full costume wandering the streets and offices as no one seemed to bat an eyelid to the appearance of Wonder Woman and her two friends. Indeed, they waved pleasantly at her as the elevator doors closed.

"Clark is Editor-in-Chief?" Kayla, however, asked Diana once the trio were alone in the elevator.

"Yes," Diana stated simply.

"How did that happen?" Kayla couldn't help but ask. Clark was never one to look openly for promotion, and from what she knew of him, Perry White wouldn't give up his job in a hurry.

"Because everyone else died," Diana explained, a little sadly as Kayla took that in.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"The Joker. He thought it would be a fun trick to rig this building with toxic gas that killed everyone," Diana stated as Kayla and Cisco gasped, just as the elevator doors opened, to reveal the familiar open office. "Clark couldn't help any of them," Diana continued as they walked past cubicles and towards what was now Clark's office. "He went into isolation after that…" she knocked on the door.

"I saw you coming," came the familiar voice of, indeed, Ray Palmer, as Diana smirked and opened the door. "And I heard you explaining things – why do you need to tell Kara and Cisco history they already know? Well, I assume Cisco knows, he is good friends with Barry and Rachel, after all."

"We're not from this world," Kayla spoke up quickly, smirking at the man in glasses who sat behind the desk with a tablet in hand. She noticed many plaques on the walls; all former Daily Planet workers, all who must have died with Lois – her plaque was directly behind the desk, and significantly larger, Kayla noted.

"Interesting," this world's Clark stated, putting the tablet down and sitting up. Diana closed the door behind them before walking beside Clark.

"Hey, have you heard of a man called Ray Palmer?" Cisco, however, couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah sure. He's Atom in our Golden League," Clark smiled at this.

"Do you and he ever… I dunno… think you look alike?" Cisco asked.

"Me and Ray look alike?" Clark looked to Diana, who chortled at this. "I honestly don't see it."

"Really?" Cisco asked, genuinely surprised at the reaction.

"Shut up," Kayla hissed, stepping on Cisco's foot at this and causing Diana and Clark to laugh. "You mentioned a Golden League?" She looked to Diana.

"People who understand in our ideals," Diana stated as Clark stood and moved around the desk, changing the tag on the window of the closed door from 'free to talk' to 'do not disturb'.

"After the Joker's attack," Clark stated, moving back to the desk, and sitting on it, gesturing for Kayla and Cisco to sit in the guest chairs, "I went back to the Fortress of Solitude. I had been in the Justice League, well, what it was back then. I don't know how long I had been held up in my own sorrows, but Diana blew down the door one day and dragged me kicking and screaming back into the world."

"It needed to happen," Diana spoke up and Kayla had to smile at that, although still caught up in Lois's death. It was hard to image a world without Lois Lane.

"The Joker was killed by Batman," Clark sighed. "My old friend went against his own ideals to take vengeance on what couldn't have been controlled – but with Superman out of the picture, many more vigilantes entered the Justice League, and they lost their way."

"I had been back on Themscyria," Diana spoke up. "I returned to find a much different World of Man. I confronted Bruce, reminded him of what the Justice League once was, but before he could do anything, Bruce died, and Oliver Queen took leadership of the Justice League. I might have waited too long to get Clark back. Kara had landed after Clark left and I chose to take care of her in Clark's absence. I thought he would come back on his own, but when Kara and her husband left on their own, I knew I needed to get Clark back."

"Turns out this New Justice League liked what they had become and had the support of the government behind them," Clark added. "We couldn't stop Oliver or convince those in his League to return to the old ways so we did what we thought best – restarted our Justice League to counter theirs, to stop badness before they killed it."

"We had to give the world hope once more," Diana smiled. "Hope that the heroes of this world are there to protect them, not to control them."

"Even in the darkness, hope cuts through," Clark stated, smirking at this as Diana grinned at him.

"That's… wow," Kayla wasn't sure what else to say on this.

"That's how the Golden League was created," Clark nodded. "I came back to the Daily Planet, was offered the Editor-in-Chief position, and used that to spread positive information on the Golden League. It worked well."

"Got a Pulitzer for it too," Diana spoke up.

"Nice," Kayla smirked. "Well-deserved."

"Dare I ask about your world's Kara and Cisco?" Cisco asked, raising his hand like a schoolboy.

"What about them?" Clark turned his attention to Cisco now.

"Your little robot, Kal-X, said they lived off-world?" Cisco stated. "Elysium?"

"You've been in the Fortress?" Clark frowned at this.

"We arrived there," Kayla glared at Cisco at this, who reddened now. She looked back to Clark. "Why did I feel weak there?"

"Kryptonian tech," Clark stated simply. "When I went into seclusion, I wanted to feel human – it was nice to keep a place that made me feel that way. An even after I came back as Superman, I wanted that human connection, so I kept the tech on. I'm sorry it weakened you. I wasn't to know."

"It's fine," Kayla waved this off. "I'm used to it."

"You are?" Clark frowned at this.

"Urm, the metas?" Cisco spoke up, interrupting Kayla about to explain the Kryptonian Sanctuaries across the multiverse.

"Oh yes, Elysium… it's a long story." Clark started, looking to Diana at this.

"Our government had hundreds of meta human kids they said were unwanted by their families – forced them into military service to make up for raising them," Diana explained. "Rachel Garrick, Cisco, and many others were a part of that." Cisco eyes widen at that.

"When Rachel Garrick got injured, Barry and Kara managed to get to her. Showed her the truth of her life. She led the meta humans in a revolution," Diana continued. "They were actually fighting pretty well. Might have overtaken the government but then the Kryptonians and Daxamites showed up. The meta humans had captured an arc that Krypton sent with DNA samples from the government along with Superboy. In exchange for the DNA back they were offered to leave this world with them and have their own planet terraformed for them. They accepted and left."

"Aunt Alura gave me a teleport in case I needed it," Clark said. "It's how Kara comes back sometimes."

"Can I… go there?" Cisco asked.

"Hey!" Kayla cut him off. "We're here because of Crisis."

"Crisis?" Clark frowned at this.

"There's an event coming," Kayla informed him. "We don't know all the details yet, but three worlds in our multiverse have gone because of it – this world, and one more, are in danger."

"That's not good," Clark stood at this. "I think the Fortress would be the best place to find out more information – it looks like you can visit Elysium after all, Mr Ramon."

-Hitchhikers-

Cisco had vibed them to the Fortress this time – it saved on flying and using the key, after all – and none were surprised when Kal-X reappeared, only to be shooed away by Clark.

"Transport for Elysium is through there," Clark pointed to an archway that led deeper into the Fortress.

"I think you better wait on that," Kayla was the one to speak as Cisco had been about to move. "You know more about the multiverse than any of us, you should look into this destruction first."

"I don't even know how to use Kryptonian tech!" Cisco pointed out as Clark now stood at a podium which looked like something out of Star Trek.

"You know your Sci-fi though," Kayla pointed out as Cisco rolled his eyes, but it seemed Clark had taken the lead as he pushed a few buttons – suddenly a holographic figure appeared up before them. A familiar face.

"Uncle Jor!" Kayla grinned; at least her uncle's face wasn't different here.

"How may I help the Golden League today?" The man stated, looking between the four in front of him.

"Oh, we use this place as HQ for the Golden League," Clark quickly answered the questioning look from Kayla and Cisco. "Each member can transport in here. Anyway, dad," he turned his attention to the patient hologram. "Do you know anything about an upcoming Crisis of the multiverse?"

"No," Jor stated instantly. "While the multiverse has long-since been proven, a crisis involving the entirety of it is unknown."

"Well, that wasn't helpful," Cisco rolled his eyes but stopped at the look from the other three. "Sorry."

"How else may I be of help?" Jor asked pleasantly.

"You're the one who detected this," Kayla rounded on Cisco though, "you should know more about it!"

"Actually, yeah I do," Cisco stated, looking to Jor now a sudden spark of excitement behind his eyes. "Hi. Erm, Mr El… Can your programming detect anti-matter waves?"

"The Fortress of Solitude is equipped with the best technology Krypton had to offer at the time of its demise. It can detect all types of radiation throughout the known universe." Jor supplied.

"That's great, but can you detect anti-matter waves?" Cisco persisted now, focused.

"Yes. However, there are no unusual current traces of anti-matter detected," Jor stated.

"That's good then," Cisco stated, thoughtfully before noticing the looks. "Anti-matter is a thing that exists in all universes anyway – it's as regular as normal matter – but what destroyed Lantern and the others was _excessive_ waves of anti-matter. Clark," he turned to Clark at this. "You use this place as base for the Golden League, you said?"

"That's right," Clark nodded.

"We have this system… it's how all the worlds in our multiverse interact… if I could install it in this Fortress, I could connect to the information Jor has and any sudden spikes in anti-matter would alert me to give you guys an early warning to… well, either protect your world or run," Cisco stated.

"We would never run," Diana spoke up.

"But if it comes to it…" Kayla voiced, thinking of her own past – she had chosen flight, rather than fight, and had lived to tell the tale.

"Where would we go?" Clark was the one to ask this.

"Any other world connected to our system, any world that is safe," Cisco stated.

"It sounds like a wise option," the hologram of Jor spoke up. "To protect the legacy of Krypton, to move to another world, if only temporarily, would be beneficial."

"But this world…" Clark spoke up.

"Save as many people as possible," Diana and Kara spoke as one, looking at one another, an understanding between the pair of them.

"So, can I set up?" Cisco asked. "Do you have any Earth tech interfaces?"

"Urm, dad?" Clark asked, the hologram giving a little smile as he looked to Cisco.

"We have Earth computers set up over there, I have integrated them into my own technology and will easily be able to adapt your own to keep you updated on the detection of anti-matter waves," Jor stated.

"Brilliant!" Cisco grinned, moving toward where Jor had pointed, extracting a familiar USB drive from his pocket at this.

"Thanks dad," Clark stated politely as the hologram nodded and disappeared.

"You certainly have shaken up the status quo of our world in the short time you've been here," Clark stated to Kayla, chuckling at this.

"Yeah, we tend to do that," Kayla stated, looking over at Cisco who was by a computer now. "I have to ask though… going back to the Justice and Golden Leagues… Well, you seem to have met some sort of stalemate?"

"Yes, well, while the Golden League is still standing, there's hope that those in the Justice League will see sense. And so long as the Daily Planet, with the help of CatCo, produce articles and features on the positives of the Golden League and negatives of what the Justice League do, then one day, maybe, the Justice League will be a thing of the past," Clark stated to this, a look of longing in his eyes now. "Maybe if we could clean up the government too. The support the Justice League has from the government had kept them going, after all."

"Well, I hope so too," Kayla stated. "Just… don't give up hope on those in the Justice League. Oliver Queen, Sara Lance… all of them, there is good there, they can do good. I know it's possible."

"I never give up hope," Clark stated, a steely look in his eye at this.

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla was back on Hero Earth. She hadn't been gone as long as she'd thought and had returned in enough time to re-join the class to show them their final animal, relieving Tora of the work – it had to be said that that girl, the daughter of Kara and the Kryptonian Da-Ver, was hot-headed and really wanted to do hero work, while her family were quite against it… but that was a story for another day.

Now though Kayla had taken the time to isolate herself and put the information on her latest expedition to the multiverse in her journal, now sitting in the Kang pen – an animal similar to Kangaroos, albeit with short ears, longer snouts and no pouch.

 _Something big is coming,_ Kayla stated, dramatically. _Three worlds have been destroyed by what is being advertised as the biggest threat this universe has faced: Nazi Earth, Lantern Earth and SnowAllen Earth. Because of this, Cisco and I went to visit another world we thought was in danger, but so far it seems okay._

 _Clark looks like Ray Palmer there though,_ Kayla chuckled as she wrote this, _although he doesn't see the resemblance. But there are two Leagues fighting against each other – the Justice League and the Golden League. The Justice League is the bad one though but has many familiar faces. It's sad, but maybe one day members like Oliver and Sara will see the light and stop killing baddies for the sake of it._

 _There's also a meta human world over there, called Elysium, that homes, well, meta humans – Cisco went there after returning me back to Hero – Rae is a leader there. Which isn't unusual. She has a robotic hand apparently, which is interesting. This is all according to the text I just got from Cisco,_ Kayla looked back at the phone now and laughed at the latest message. _And now Cisco wants to call this world 'Kingdom Come' due to its familiarity to a comic he likes. I don't see why not._

She put the pen in her mouth to hold as she quickly replied to Cisco's text before turning her attention back to the journal.

_This Crisis though… it sounds bad. I mean, three worlds already. Cisco didn't do research before we went to Kingdom Come, so I've told him to take some time before we go to the next world, but that will be in a few days. We need to find a way to get early alerts to anti-matter spikes, as that's the warning sign to Crisis. I wonder why though? What does anti-matter have to do with it all? I never was too into science back on Krypton. Oh well._

With a sigh, Kayla closed her journal and looked up. One of the Kangs was leaning over her now, seemingly reading what she had written, and it licked her face. She laughed as she stood.

"Hello you. Find Kingdom Come Interesting?" she asked the animal, who gave her a nod before hopping back to its own. "You know, I don't need a Kang but I could do with a pet …" she added to herself, a little more thoughtfully as she tucked the journal under her arm and headed to the exit of the enclosure, deciding to find Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry we destroyed Nazi and SnowAllen too, but our Crisis will be different to the shows… heh. Also, as mentioned at the start, there's a 2-part prequel story to this, Kingdom Come, so please check it out and comment or kudos if you haven't.
> 
> KarryBeta and KarryMaster out!


	11. How to Save a World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to record worlds before they're lost to Crisis forever, our hitchhikers discover a world in the not-too-distant future, where things are familiar and yet strange; but they become mere spectators when the skies go red...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Hitchhikers is going to be a little different. Consider it a 2-parter the next chapter.

How to Save a World

Kayla arrived on Prime Earth. Today she was meeting Mutant Cisco in the much used but barely seen Prime Earth JSA headquarters, the Secret Sanctuary; a refurbished cargo ship that presently was anchored somewhere in the Arctic. It didn't matter as the boat was warm as Kayla walked into the room Cisco had asked her to meet him in.

"What's all this?" Kayla asked, having to stop herself at the holographic image of thousands of, what she could only guess, were worlds presented themselves – a majority were in blue, some in green and a few in red.

"The multiverse," Cisco grinned, having waited for her, his arms wide as he moved through the hologram towards Kayla. "I asked my Prime counterpart if we could use these holographic systems. It was either here or Karry, but their Mick seems to permanently live in Karry's new Watchtower on the moon, so figured here was better," Kayla raised an eyebrow – if they survived Crisis, she really needed to pay a visit to this so-called perfect world.

"I didn't know it was so… Christmassy," Kayla chuckled at the three different colors present.

"Ah, well, you see," Cisco directed her to the green worlds – some 60 of them now. "These are the ones we know of – or know exist. The blue," he indicated to the several thousand more blue dots, "are the worlds we know are out there, but don't have much information on."

"And the red?" Kayla chuckled, amused at Cisco's enthusiasm.

"Well, those," he directed himself to what had to be about 100 red dots or maybe even more, clustered somewhat together, "are the dead world."

"Oh," Kayla sighed. "Wait, there's one green world in the middle?"

"Canary Earth, " Cisco explained. "they survived the initial destruction of the multiverse. But the thing is, it wasn't this big."

"What wasn't?" Kayla frowned.

"The destruction. Mavis," he instructed the A.I. of Prime's, "please show us a map of the multiverse one year ago, place it in comparison to the one of today," the A.I. must have done as instructed, as the hologram shrunk to reveal a similar image next to it; there were fewer green worlds, but there were also fewer red worlds too.

"Crisis?" Kayla frowned.

"No, these were the worlds originally destroyed by Zoom a few years ago," Cisco explained. "However, it looks like this anti-matter wave that represents Crisis is seeping through the cracks already taken by the previous destruction of the multiverse… like it's a gateway…"

"What about that green world there?" Kayla asked, pointing out a green world right near the edge of the destruction.

"Karry Universe," Cisco said. "It's almost like its protected by a bubble or something keeping it alive. My world is near there too. Sooner or later we both might be like Canary: completely surrounded by red," Cisco pointed at the green world near Karry. "We're here in the middle on Prime right now."

"I think we got side-tracked," Kayla said, and Cisco gave a nod.

"Right back to the destruction," Cisco said. "Mavis, show how we went from a year ago destruction to now," Kayla watched as the first holographic map changed, the blue and green worlds turning red to become the map she had first seen.

"It's like it was inevitable the moment that part of the multiverse was destroyed," Kayla mused as Cisco nodded solemnly. "Okay, so what can we do? What have you been doing?"

"Well, I spoke to this world's Barry about what he and New Justice Rae are doing on their Speed Force missions and they don't know much more yet – apparently the Speed Force will tell them more about Crisis when the time is right, but apparently, that time isn't now," Cisco sighed.

"Yet worlds still die the longer they're kept in the dark," Kayla pointed out, frowning. She didn't know how the Speed Force worked, but it seemed to be in no rush to stop these worlds being destroyed. "So, what are we to do?"

"The only thing we can do – explore," Cisco stated, causing Kayla to raise an eyebrow at this. "You see, if we find out all we can about these worlds, at least before they're gone, then at least they have a record, they have a life. They had existed."

"Okay," Kayla nodded, feeling a little disheartened and morbid. "But the last time we went world hopping, to Kingdom Come, it was because that world was vulnerable. Come to think of it, why has it been so long since we did that?" it had been September when they'd world-hopped, now it was nearing the end of the year. Kayla had had fun visiting and staying on worlds they knew but was getting itchy again to visit newer worlds.

"It takes time to get all this information," Cisco pointed out, to Kayla's chuckling. "And Kingdom Come hadn't detected any more anti-matter, so those worlds were safe," Cisco stated, using his fingers now to zoom in on the more recent hologram: 3 green worlds, 1 blue, and 3 red.

"Nazi, SnowAllen and Lantern Earths," Cisco stated, pointing at the red worlds. "Kingdom Come, Paranormal – or Extranormal – whichever," he pointed at the 3 green worlds, "and New Justice right here." He pointed at the world almost right next to Paranormal/Extranormal. "But the Speed Force has assured Prime Barry and New Justice Rae that New Justice is safe until the main event, at least."

"This is getting confusing," Kayla chuckled, although glad New Justice was safe – but it was all a lot of information to take in.

"This is my life," Cisco smirked.

"So, we're going to the unexplored blue world?" Kayla had to ask, to confirm, as she looked at the solo blue sphere tucked between the green and reds.

"Yes, because it's in the most danger – it's unexplored, we have no record of it. Paranormal/Extranormal and New Justice we know; Kingdom Come, we've recently discovered, but this new world, we have no clue," Cisco verified. "So, should it be destroyed and irretrievable, at least we know it existed…"

"Right," Kayla nodded as Cisco shut off the hologram, making the room suddenly darker. "Let's not waste time," she grinned as Cisco smirked, opening a portal for them.

-Hitchhikers-

The portal opened on a somewhat familiar street, Cisco and Kayla exiting it to pause as they looked around.

"Dude!" Cisco couldn't help but exclaim as he took note of the cars without wheels, the people on what seemed to be more advanced holographic phones and the buildings with TVs on them. "I think we stepped right into Back to the Future, Part 2!"

"Back to the what, now?" Kayla rounded on her friend, confused.

"Back to the Future! Come on you gotta know. Marty McFly? Doc Brown? Heavy…?" Judging by the reaction he was getting; it was obvious that Kayla had no idea. He groaned to himself at this. "Remind me to show you the trilogy when we get back."

"I'm in no rush to," Kayla chuckled as her eyes looked at the giant TV screen adoring some of the buildings; each one had a banner scroll repeating at the bottom.

"You know, this reminds me a little of SuperFlash Earth, they have buildings with TVs on… then again, they're about 6 years ahead of us," Cisco mused.

"Try 16 years," Kaya stated, "2036," Cisco looked to her, curious. "It says so on the TVs," she pointed to the time and date stamp on the top of each TV. "Along with a mention to Palmer Tech. It seems they're responsible for this… upgrade."

"Makes sense, Ray was the one who invented the holo-tech on Prime, although that's more primitive than this. It seems he had years on us," he chuckled at this.

"I guess we better go and talk to him – our best lead to find out more on this world. To do our research," Kayla pointed out, starting to move.

"Yes, although – hey wait, how do you know where to go? This is Central City not Starling," he ran after her, practically running into her when she stopped by a pillar that had 'information' written upon it. "Oh," Cisco added as Kayla shook herself off and started searching for Palmer Tech on this interactive information board.

"Palmer Tech is around the corner, although there is STAR Labs too…" Kayla paused at this, pointing to the holographic map and the familiar laboratory. "Perhaps we should go there instead?"

"We don't know what we'll find at STAR Labs," Cisco stated, thinking of Harrison Wells running the place, or Barry never having been the Flash of this world. "I think Palmer Tech is safer."

"Yeah, you're right… wait, do you mean you didn't do research on this world?" Kayla rounded on Cisco at this, who took a step back.

"I was more looking into the wider scope of Crisis, thank you very much," Cisco defended.

"I told you to do research last time, remember the mess that was Kingdom Come?" Kayla groaned as Cisco now glared, feeling affronted. "Never mind, come on, let's head to Palmer Tech."

-Hitchhikers-

Entering the lobby of Palmer Tech, the pair were greeted by a small queue leading to the reception desk. They glanced at one another, still curious, but decided to follow along – neither quite knew where to go from here but decided this was the best option.

"Hi, do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked, not looking up from his tablet as he looked over the bookings.

"Urm, not exactly?" Cisco was the one to speak.

"We need to see Ray," Kayla added.

"Mr Palmer is a very busy man, I'm afraid –" but the receptionist was disrupted by a call from the doors.

"Francisco Ramon!" The two turned to see a young pale woman with jet black hair and a strong jaw. She looked vaguely familiar to Cisco, but he couldn't place it. "Have you dyed your hair? Got tired of the grey?" She added, moving over to the receptionist herself.

"Urm," Cisco glanced to Kayla at this but didn't know what else to say.

"What time did my husband get in, William?" The man asked the receptionist now.

"About 7am, Mrs Palmer," William, the receptionist, smiled at the woman while Kayla and Cisco mouthed _'Mrs Palmer?'_ to each other. Cisco shrugged. The Rays they knew were married to Lucy Lane or Caitlin Snow. This woman was clearly neither of them, but it was also clear Ray might have a type- considering they were all beautiful brunette women.

"Urgh, always up with the sun," Mrs Palmer stated, turning to face Kayla and Cisco now. "Lucky he's always there when we go to bed," she gave Kayla a wink at this, who chuckled despite herself. "Here to see Ray?" Mrs Palmer added.

"Yes," Cisco and Kayla said as one as Mrs Palmer chuckled.

"Follow me," she chuckled, heading to the elevator without a backwards glance to William the receptionist. Kayla and Cisco shrugged at one another as they followed Mrs Palmer into the elevator.

Pressing the button for the top floor the moment the multiverse duo entered, Mrs Palmer said nothing until the doors closed, but suddenly pressed the emergency stop button, surprising Cisco, and Kayla.

"Who are you?" Mrs Palmer snapped as the elevator halted – fireballs now appearing in her hands, surprising Kayla but confirming something for Cisco.

"You're Nora Darkh!" Cisco exclaimed, remembering Karry Universe's Nora, who had this same power, but was obviously a teenager. He also remembered the older version from New Justice now he placed the face and felt stupid for not recognising her sooner.

"I know I am, but who are you?" Nora hissed. "My Cisco is older, greyer and I have no idea who you are," she snapped at Kayla at this, who lit her eyes threateningly. "Oh, Kryptonian."

"I'm Kayla," Kayla growled, not feeling the need to go further.

"We're from the multiverse!" Cisco stated quickly, raising his hands in both defence and surrender.

"Oh," Nora deflated, her fireballs vanishing as she closed her fists. "Ray and I have looked into the multiverse – never visited any other world though."

"Well consider us your first friendly visitors," Cisco added. "This is Kayla Lane by the way – Kara's sister."

"Hey," Kayla muttered, depowering her eyes.

"Why are you so young? Is your world behind ours?" Nora now asked Cisco, genuinely curious now.

"Actually, your world is ahead of ours and most of the rest of the multiverse," Cisco pointed out, deciding not to make matters too confusing with the fact that he and Kayla were from different worlds themselves. "We're back in 2020. Most of the multiverse seems to be the same as us with some ahead and others behind."

"Wow! We worked on a theory of Earths being on different times. Ray was looking at the possibility of worlds spinning faster or slower in their earlier development before settling on similar spins across the multiverse," Nora explained.

"That's a cool theory," Cisco nodded. "I never really thought about it. I'd love to work with your Ray to help prove or disprove this theory."

"Speaking of, can we see Ray?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, sure… why though?" Nora asked, turning off the emergency stop on the elevator, so it resumed upwards.

"Well, there's this Crisis coming, a threat to the multiverse and we're gathering information so to help," Cisco explained – it wasn't exactly a lie, but not the truth either.

"We saw Palmer Tech was behind those big TVs so figured he was the best option," Kayla added.

"We're friends with alternative Ray's," Cisco added in.

"I had wondered about Barry…" Kayla voiced.

"Barry Allen?" Nora looked to Kayla. "Of STAR Co.?"

"STAR Co.?" Cisco paused at this – the only other world he knew of STAR Co. was Karry Universe.

"Yeah, they invented the hover car about 10 years ago," Nora explained as the elevator stopped. "We developed holographic technology. There's a friendly competition going on between the two of us," Nora continued as the door opened into a large laboratory, although it more resembled Cat Grant's CatCo office with its open plan – Ray's office was windowed too, although shutters were down so they couldn't see within.

"What…?" Cisco had stopped, seeing what most of the people were working on – it looked like Prime Barry's nanotech, but they were forming small objects like balls and trash cans.

"Programmable matter," Nora explained, having stopped to show Cisco. "Using matter to change shape and form. We're progressing but a while off until we can do anything good with it."

"Wow," Cisco breathed.

"Copyright Palmer Tech," Nora added with a smirk at Cisco's reaction.

"I'm from a different world," Cisco pointed out. "Not exactly going to hurt for you to share."

"You also work in a museum," Kayla reminded Cisco as Nora seemed to consider Cisco's words before she too laughed. "Come on," Kayla sighed, now taking the lead as they marched to the office.

Kayla didn't knock as she opened the door, having looked through the shutters with her x-ray vision; inside it was a mess as Ray stood before a whiteboard with papers everywhere.

"Honey?" Nora was the one to speak as Ray gave a brisk wave without looking back. "We have visitors."

"Oh?" Ray turned around and paused at seeing Cisco and Kayla.

"Did you get self-conscious about your salt and pepper hair, Ramon?" Ray chucked – another comment on this world's Cisco having grey hair. Cisco touched his hair, wondering if he should worry about this as Kayla supressed a laugh. It was normally her people who kept asking about the hair color.

"Multiverse," Nora was the one to supply this, before Cisco could even respond. Ray's eye went wide at this, dropping his sharpie as he ran to the two, a thousand questions a minute suddenly coming from his mouth at this reveal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kayla was the one to call this, backing off as Ray paused in his onslaught of questions.

"Sorry… it's just…" Ray chuckled, going red a little.

"We'd love to discuss our world, but maybe you can explain yours first?" Cisco spoke, glancing to Kayla – he wanted to know as much about this world in case the worst happened.

"Okay," Ray frowned as Nora learned against the wall.

"What do you want to know?" Nora asked.

"Just… I mean… how…?" Cisco stated, pointing between Nora and Ray at this.

"How what?" Ray frowned.

"Well, you look the same age as our Ray but we're back in 2020 while you're in 2036," Cisco pointed out.

"Wait, your world is behind ours?! This is just what we theorized, Nora!" Ray grinned happily, confirming what Nora had stated in the elevator.

"Ray was sick as a teenager," Nora was the one to explain this, causing Ray to go quiet. "He went into cryogenic sleep until a cure was found."

"I was only down for about fifteen years," Ray supplied, "when I got out, I got the cure – all thanks to STAR Co."

"STAR helped?" Cisco asked, surprised.

"Back when it was run by Harrison Wells and was just STAR Labs. But Nora's dad funded it; it's how we met actually," he grinned at Nora at this.

"Damien Darkh?" Kayla raised an eyebrow at this. On her original world, Darkh had been a major player in the villains taking over the world.

"Yeah, although he did accidentally help STAR Labs create the metamorphosis…" Nora frowned at that as Cisco and Kayla raised her eyebrows. "Wells was looking into Dark Matter, but it created a fallout across the world with the younger population getting powers," Nora sighed, "thus my fireballs… and Wells dying."

"Seems to be a theme, Wells dying," Cisco smirked, wondering if this Wells had been Eobard Thawne like on other worlds. He may never know.

"Barry inherited the labs and he and his wife grew the business," Ray added, a small smile on his face. "We've been in a techo-war ever since – he developed the hovercars, I developed the holograms you see in day-to-day life."

"And the stuff you're developing now…?" Cisco asked, pointing outside to the lab floor.

"Programmable matter," Ray smirked,

"What's happening to the sky?" Nora muttered, moving over to the window.

"Well, rumor has it, STAR Co. is doing something with nanotech, so this is my contribution," Ray stated, not having heard Nora; Kayla though had and was looking out the window too.

"Red skies…" Kayla added for Nora, this grabbing Cisco's attention now as he looked to where Nora and Kayla were looking. Attention now away from him, Ray was forced to see what was going on.

"That looks… wrong," Cisco stated, worriedly.

"Well, it's not right," Ray added, getting into the flow of the new conversation, but moving to a filing cabinet instead.

"This isn't… you know, Crisis, is it?" Kayla asked Cisco, looking back to him to find Ray extracting a familiar helmet from the cabinet. "Your ATOM suit?" she added, causing Cisco and Nora to look back to Ray, who gave a small nod before putting the helmet on.

"Oh wow, readings are going insane on this…" Ray stated, having moved to the window with the helmet on. "This is reading that as anti-matter."

"Oh crap," Cisco and Kayla said as one.

"What do you know about this?" Ray rounded on the two now, realizing they knew more than they were letting on.

"It's Crisis," Cisco stated.

"What's Crisis?" Nora was the one to ask this as Ray took off the helmet, but there was a flash of light and suddenly there were three more people in the room – a familiar red-clad speedster, a yellow-and-red dressed speedster, and female speedster in silver were in the room.

"It's anti-matter," the red speedster stated, pulling down his cowl to reveal Barry Allen – although an older version that caused Cisco to chuckle.

"We know that. Cisco here was saying about a Crisis," Nora spoke, all eyes falling on Cisco.

"Did you dye your hair?" The female speedster asked, obviously a Jesse Wells.

"Enough with the dye jokes," Kayla was the one to say this. "We're from the multiverse – there's a world-ending event coming to every world in the multiverse, and that's it," she pointed outside to the red sky.

"Well, given its anti-matter, I think I have a solution," Ray spoke, surprisingly calmly as all looked to him, but at that moment the window opened and Supergirl flew in – although she looked older too, and blonde like normal Supergirls.

"It's getting closer to earth," Supergirl stated, not even registering the others in the room. "It's not exactly in this universe, it's like outside of it, but it's causing a lot of harm. Kal-X calculated it'll be in the atmosphere in minutes."

"Then we don't have time to lose," Ray stated, looking serious. "Barry, Jesse, Wally, I've done experiments on anti-matter, and Speed Force energy repels it – I've never seen anything this big, but someone with enough of this energy could deflect this anti-matter wave away from the Earth."

"It wouldn't get rid of it though?" Cisco spoke up.

"You've been testing with the Speed Force?" Barry added, worriedly now.

"Nothing that can harm anyone," Ray shrugged to Barry before looking to Cisco. "My theory may buy us a few months, help us reach your Crisis thing," Ray stated, as if this explained everything.

"I have questions," Kayla pointed out, "but not the time…" she noticed Supergirl's eyes on her and had to smirk at her older twin sister. This had to be this world's Kara.

"There's a problem; to get enough speed we'd need a naturally-born speedster vibrating the same vibration of this world…" Ray stated, not quite meeting the other heroes' eyes.

"No," all four heroes chorused as one.

"I will not risk Lark or Damien on this," Kara stated forcefully.

"And we won't risk Davina either," Wally spoke up.

"Who?" Cisco asked.

"Our kids," Kara snapped.

"You don't by any chance have a cousin named Rachel Garrick who was born a speedster?" Kayla asked Barry, who raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Damn, she's everywhere lately but here."

"Well, considering New Justice Rae is the first naturally born speedster and this world is 16 years ahead…" Cisco pointed out, and Kayla turned her head. She had not realized this.

"Well without this other Rae," Ray sighed, Cisco and Kayla making mental notes to ask more information later, but Ray, full in business mode, had already move on. "In this case, the more powerful speedster could theoretically take the speed from others non-born speedsters."

"I'll do it," Barry stated, "we haven't time to waste. You heard Kara," he glanced at Supergirl at this. "I was made a speedster first, I have to be the most powerful of the three of us."

"You'll take our speed?" Jesse was the one to ask this, cautious, but Barry had already put a hand on her shoulder and a hand on Wally's.

"It'll come back… I hope," Barry stated as suddenly electricity seemed to flow from Jesse and Wally and into Barry. In seconds both had collapsed, and Nora and Ray moved forward to help lower the speedsters to the floor. Barry had lightning coursing around him now as he turned to Kara, his eyes sparking. "I'll be back too… I hope," and without another word he jumped out of the window, leaping from building to building, getting higher and higher above the city until he was practically flying.

"I've never seen him so powerful!" Cisco whistled, watching in shock and awe.

"I hope he survives…" Nora added, Kara biting her lip now as Barry vanished into the redness of the sky which, seconds later, suddenly lit up on fire, everyone having to look away for a moment at the brightness.

When everyone's eyes were cleared of the light that had emanated from Speed Force vs anti-matter, the room realized they were one short – Supergirl had vanished and it was Kayla who spotted her first, pointing.

"Barry!" Kayla stated, Supergirl flying over to catch the falling man.

Upon catching him, Supergirl zoomed away, heading in the direction of what looked like STAR Labs.

"We need to follow," Ray stated, heading to the door.

"Easy," Cisco spoke, opening a portal to STAR Labs, which he entered first. Nora and Ray carried the unconscious Jesse and Wally through, but Kayla had to pause – the sky outside was so clear and so blue now. It was weird.

-Hitchhikers-

Entering STAR Labs' familiar Cortex, Barry was already on a bed, an older looking Ronnie Raymond was helping Nora lift Jesse onto a bed, while Ray was putting the unconscious Wally onto another bed; Caitlin, also older looking, was looking over Barry.

"Will he be alright?" Kara asked of Barry, worried now. She had taken off her costume and was in civilian clothes once more.

"He's… alive," Caitlin stated, not too confidently as Ronnie looked over the other two speedsters.

"These two will recover," Ronnie spoke up, confirming they were okay.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked, not registering Cisco or Kayla in the room, her head on the medical aspects needed.

"That was an anti-matter wave outside," Ray was the one to speak, "I calculated that Speed Force energy could repel it, give us enough time. Barry took Jesse and Wally's speed with his own and used the combined force to knock the anti-matter back."

"Damn," Ronnie muttered sadly at this.

"That explains a lot," Caitlin stated. "His connection to the Speed Force is severely weakened. We need another speedster here to reconnect him."

"I wondered when I would be needed," a new female voice spoke and all turned to see the blonde girl in the doorway – she was a teenager, maybe 15 or 16 and had a smirk on her face.

"Lark!" Kara moved forward. "You're supposed to be in school!"

"Red skies were more important," this self-proclaimed Lark stated, as Cisco frowned. "I saw dad speeding to the sky and I just knew I had to get here."

"Lark?" Cisco spoke up. "As in Skylark?" he knew Prime's Skye was called Skylar, but Skylark was just a letter off, so it had to be a similar thought process to that of Prime's Kara and Barry's eldest.

"Yeah," Lark stated. "Did you do something to your hair, Cisco?"

"Wrong Cisco – he and my younger double here are from the multiverse," Kara stated, moving over to her daughter with a smile.

"You recognised me?" Kayla smiled appreciatively. No one else had seemed to recognize her on this world until she said who she was.

"Hard not to recognise a younger version of yourself," Kara pointed out.

"Technically I'm your twin, but –" Kayla's explanation was interrupted by Cisco.

"You're Skylark? Skye Allen?" Cisco voiced, wanting to confirm his theory on the name.

"Urgh, I hate that name. Please, call me Lark," the girl stated, moving forward and causing Cisco to raise an eyebrow at the personal preference. "I think the Speed Force spoke to me, Aunt Cait," she added to Caitlin now, "told me my dad needed me and I think…" she reached out to touch her unconscious father, and suddenly a spark came from her finger, momentarily flowing over her dad before dissipating.

"The flash spark…" Cisco muttered as Barry gave a groan on the bed, Lark and Kara smiling now at this success.

"What about the other two?" Ronnie spoke up.

"I… I don't think I can help Uncle Wally or Aunt Jesse," Lark frowned. "They'll recover, and they're still connected to the Speed Force."

"Well, that's good," Ray smiled at this.

"So, if you're Skylark, does that make Damien is your brother?" Cisco spoke up, pointing to Lark and looking to Kara, doing the math in his head. It also helped that SuperFlash Earth itself had a Karry kid named Damien as well.

"Kid brother, yes," Lark stated.

"Named after Nora's dad. He did a lot to help us," Kara explained, moving over to Barry, and looking over his form, a little sad.

"And Davina is Wally and Jesse's kid. Our goddaughter," Kara added in. "I guess she'll be living with us for a while. How long will Barry recover?"

"It shouldn't be long," Caitlin stated, "his vitals are returning to normal now."

"Hey Ray," Cisco had moved off, grabbing Ray to talk to him in private. "I think Kayla and I need to head back pretty soon – a lot has happened in a short time and I want to report back home, but you have to use this," he pulled out a USB stick which caused Ray to whistle affectionately.

"I've not seen these fellas in years," Ray stated. "Old technology…"

"But you can work it?" Cisco paused at this, realizing it was technology 16 years out of date by Ray's standard.

"Sure, easy… what's on it?" Ray frowned.

"Our multiverse system, it will connect you to everyone already there. There's like 30 worlds all connected now, and there's a Netflix of a various world shows and movies," Cisco explained.

"That's pretty –" but Ray's sentence never finished as both Cisco and Kayla had vanished in a flash of light, surprising those in the room, "…cool," Ray finished, blinking in shock.

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"Where'd the newcomers go?" Lark added.

"I… don't know," Ray muttered, fingering the USB stick. "I need to get back to my building though – once I get this installed, I may know more."

"I'm coming with," Nora stated as she and Ray left the room.

"Life is never quiet for us," Kara chuckled, looking down to her husband and wiping his brow affectionately.

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla and Cisco's world had vanished – almost literally as they suddenly stood on a platform in the middle of what seemed to be space. They paused as they glanced at one another.

"What…?" was all Kayla could ask.

"Yeah, this one isn't on me," Cisco stated, holding his arm out to open a portal back to Prime – but nothing happened. "That's not good."

"Is this an after effect of the anti-matter?" Kayla wondered.

"No," a new voice spoke, and the pair turned to see a dark man in an unusual blue armor.

"I know you," Kayla frowned as the man smirked to her. "You gave Kara and Barry a Bond on that world we never named…" she realized the world had never been named to her at that instance.

"Karry Injustice," the man stated. "But you can call me the Monitor."

"Monitor?" Cisco said. "You're the one who took speedsters and gave them that death warning. The person Karry Universe hates?"

"That is beside the point right now," Monitor waved this off.

"Okay, Monitor," Kayla deciding to take the lead and putting a hand on Cisco's shoulder to stop him from overreacting. "Where are we?"

"You're in my domain. I'm sorry I had to take you away from Noray Earth before your conclusion," the Monitor stated.

"Wait, Noray?" Cisco spoke up at this, crossing his arms. "I name the Earths."

"Nora and Raymond Palmer. Noray," the Monitor smirked.

"I'll give you that one," Cisco shrugged at that. "Not just because you intimidate the hell out of me." After initially pointing out who he was and what he did, the way this man was and the power he clearly had intimidated Cisco.

"What are we doing here?" Kayla bought the conversation back on track.

"Because I need you. That wave of anti-matter repelled from Noray has been redirected… another world is in serious danger and I need someone on that world before it's too late," he stated.

"And why should we help you?" Kayla folded her arms, defensive. Their friends did not like this guy, so why should they help him?

"And why can't you take them like you took us?" Cisco pointed out.

"Because the anti-matter is blocking me, and because I'm your only hope in the upcoming Crisis," the Monitor stated, answering both questions in one.

"Only hope…?" Cisco asked, catching these words in curiosity.

"Who are we saving?" Kayla, however, asked.

"Her hero name is Accord, but you'd know her better as Amelia Allen," the Monitor stated, folding his arms defensively, "she lives on the world you call Extranormal, formerly Paranormal, Earth."

"Oh Rao," Kayla groaned, rolling her eyes at this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone expect to see that coming? Kayla and Cisco have now been recruited by the Monitor for a special mission. What could this mean for Paranormal/Extranormal and why should anyone even care? Find out in the next installmement.
> 
> Please review or leave a kudos as usual.
> 
> KarryBeta OUT!


	12. An Extranormal Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being recruited by the Monitor to find Accord, our hitchhikers find a world quite different to the one Kayla originally remembered. But can it be saved when Crisis comes early to Paranormal/Extranormal Earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we left off with the Monitor recruiting Cisco and Kayla to grab Paranormal/Extranormal's Accord, now you'll find out where that story leads…

An Extranormal Loss

Kayla and Cisco appeared on the familiar street of Central-National City. It seemed perfectly normal, which confused Kayla as she looked to the sky. She had expected it to already be red, but it seemed they had some time before the redirected anti-matter wave hit this world.

"Didn't the Monitor say there was anti-matter blocking him from getting Accord himself?" Kayla asked, looking up to the cloudy, but not-at-all-red sky.

"Maybe there's a delay…?" Cisco frowned, looking around. "Although he was able to dump us here."

"I suspect foul play," Kayla groaned. Did the Monitor send them here because he could not get Accord or because he was playing with them, she had to wonder?

"Speaking of foul play, I suspect a foul mood coming from you," Cisco turned to his friend, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, the last time I was on this world… it was not a good experience," Kayla sighed, remembering the time after she left her own world and ended up here.

"Ah, but that was a whole other world," Cisco pointed out.

"No, it wasn't," Kayla paused. "This is Paranormal, right?"

"Yes, it is," Cisco nodded, knowing this world enough from spying on it – it was either that or Hero Earth that the Monitor had sent them to as they the only two worlds he knew where Amelia's hero name was Accord. The Monitor had said Paranormal/Extranormal, after all. Although there was an Accord on Amazonian Earth, but that one was male. "But it's not the same world you remember."

"So, it's not some militaristic, ego-tastic, hero-oppressing nightmare?" Kayla pointed out.

"Erm, was it ever?" Cisco paused at this. He hadn't really spied on it before the events that changed everything.

"The vote came in a long time ago," Kayla rolled her eyes. "This isn't a nice world. I mean, escaping my home world was bad enough, but landing here… being recruited by Amanda Waller because I had nothing else… the older Kara here not wanting to know me…" Kayla pouted at this.

"And Kryptonian birds?" Cisco pointed out, remembering that she wasn't too fond of them back when they first found her two years ago.

"I quite like them now," Kayla smirked a little. "I mean, I never had birds on my Krypton, but hanging out on Hero Earth… they're cute. Even New Justice Kara has said she might want to go to Hero to see them. I kind of now want an Augurey."

"Aren't those creatures from Harry Potter?" Cisco paused at this; they had been walking down the street without looking where they were headed.

"Harry Potter?" Kayla raised an eyebrow.

"I so need to show you those films," Cisco smirked now, realizing this was another film series she needed to watch – on top of Back to the Future. "Although you might enjoy the books more."

"I got to stop letting you know I don't know movies," Kayla couldn't help but chuckle at this though. Mutant Earth Cisco would never change and while he could be annoying, part of Kayla didn't want him to. "But the Augurey, I mean is sort of like a cross between an Owl and a Phoenix. It's really cool. Kara on Hero Earth has just started breeding them."

"Might be something worth sharing with Karry Universe…" Cisco muttered, thoughtfully. He knew Karry's Sanctuary had taken in some of Hero Earths birds. "But that's not the point. I was explaining why this world is different to the one you remember. Well, the Rae of this world ran back in time and changed events – it came out better for it," Cisco explained.

"Too little too late," Kayla shrugged at this, before pausing, "wait, is that why this world has two names?"

"Yeah, it was my Prime double's idea. I don't think it ever properly caught on, considering it seems to be called Paranormal and Extranormal in one," Cisco mused.

"Regardless, it will always be hell to me… " Kayla began, but was forced to stop as a familiar blue portal appeared in front of them – although it was weak.

"What…?" Cisco frowned at the portal.

"Another you?" Kayla asked, cocking her head at the portal, too.

"Well come through – I can't hold it open for long," the familiar voice of Amelia Allen stated, Kayla and Cisco looking to one another with a smirk as they nodded.

They'd found who they were looking for. Or been found by her at least.

-Hitchhikers-

Landing unceremoniously in what appeared to be an abandoned chapel, Kayla and Cisco got off from the floor, shaking themselves off.

"Well, that's a first – a portal we fall out of," Kayla mumbled.

"It was a weak one," Cisco explained, looking up to see the familiar dark hair and pale form of Amelia before them. She looked hardened, distracted and a little angry.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't perform perfect portals anymore," Amelia muttered, somewhat sarcastically and causing both hitchhikers to glance to one another in curiosity.

"Okay, I'll be the first to ask – what happened?" Cisco asked.

"Computers picked up an unusual interdimensional portal," Amelia stated, nodding to some computers at the side, "I hacked into local cameras to see who it was. Then I opened a portal for you. Are you stupid?" Amelia shot at Cisco, who seemed lost at the answer, not having expected an Amelia to be so hostile at the question or her misunderstanding the question completely.

"He meant your powers!" Kayla snapped, disliking this world more and more – although the Amelia she had known from here had always been bubbly and helpful. This was not the same girl.

"Oh," Amelia deflated a little at this. "Where to start?" she sighed.

"Maybe at the beginning, it's usually the best place to begin," Kayla muttered.

"What happened to you?" Amelia glanced at Kayla, surprised. "You used to be so nice."

"So, did you," Kayla shrugged.

"Okay, let's just take a moment…" Cisco realized a miscommunication was happening, and wanted to stop it before it got too far. "Kayla here remembers a very different world to the one this became due to your Rachel," Cisco told Amelia, putting a lot of emphasis on this explanation. "So, she's a little testy now because of those experiences."

"Another casualty of Flashpoint then," Amelia sighed, taking a seat, and indicating for them to take a seat too, which they did – Kayla somewhat begrudgingly, although she was curious.

"Another?" Cisco asked.

"Flashpoint?" Kayla countered. "Isn't that that thing that Rae did on New Justice to go to a different timeline?" Kayla looked to Cisco, who paused at this.

"She did what now?" Cisco asked, surprised. He had not heard of New Justice doing this.

"It was Savitar's fault. Kara there told me about it. Rae corrected it right away," Kayla waved it off. "Cisco here mentioned something about this world being different due to the Rae here… so she did that? She changed this world but didn't change it back?"

"Yep," Amelia nodded, Cisco looking confused now. "Although whether it was for the best remains to be seen. Pretty soon after she returned to this new timeline people started losing powers," this caught Cisco's attention. "Rach wanted to run back in time to find out more – where she went wrong – but she couldn't, so Uncle Jay went back instead."

"Rach couldn't?" Cisco mused. "I wonder if the Speed Force stopped her?"

"That was the working theory," Amelia stated. "But she wasn't in a rush to confront the Speed Force again, so she didn't go and find out."

"What happened to Jay?" Kayla couldn't help but ask. Jay had been one of the people she had liked when she was stuck on this world.

"We don't know. He never came back," Amelia sighed at this.

"He never came back?" Cisco paused at this.

"We assumed he fixed it and came back to a new timeline but…" Amelia glanced to Cisco at this, knowing what he was about to say.

"That's not how it works," Cisco pointed out, Amelia nodding to this.

"Care to explain a bit more?" Kayla asked, not knowing time travel as much as Cisco and this Amelia.

"Well, if Jay had fixed the world, this timeline would have disappeared," Cisco stated to Kayla. "Jay would have come back to the new timeline and we would have only been able to access the new timeline. Jay got lost or died trying to fix it… but he didn't fix anything." Kayla nodded understanding. Jay had failed in one way or the other in trying to find out what had gone wrong.

"Exactly, but I didn't have the heart to tell Rach that. It was the theory that kept Rach going until she died," Amelia stated, looking sad now.

"Your Rachel Garrick died?!" Cisco asked, almost standing at this. "But… I mean… she died?"

"It was to save Roland," Amelia sighed as Cisco sat down now, seeing Kayla amused at this reaction but not too concerned for the dead Rach. "He's not been the same since."

"That's messed up," Kayla stated, a little taken aback at what had happened to this world. She wondered what would have happened if Rach hadn't created a flashpoint timeline. The former timeline was messed up, but at least all the speedster weren't dying there, or people losing their powers.

"You would be happy though," Amelia stated, "Argo city survived. They set up a colony world in the next solar system – Kara, her family and the entire Sanctuary were relocated there."

"Kara left Earth?" Kayla asked, glancing to Cisco at this, surprised.

"Yep, some world they called Elysium – not sure why they didn't call it New Krypton or name the entire planet after the city of Argo, but there you have it," Amelia sighed as Cisco and Kayla looked at each other. On Kingdom Come they had been introduced to a meta human home world called Elysium. It seemed on this world Krypton had taken the name – could it be the same world? "And now you two are here… a little too late to help. Unless you can go back in time and fix everything, but you don't have a speedster with you."

"First off," Cisco pointed out. "We're in this together – the multiverse, you could have asked for help at any time," Amelia opened her mouth at this, but Cisco hadn't stopped. "Secondly, no we can't go back in time for you – neither of our powers work that way; and thirdly, you mentioned everyone's powers going. Can we get back to that?"

"We can, but we never found out why," Amelia shrugged now. "It was just like everything started failing. My ability to grant powers to people went quickly, but my portal-making is still okay-ish… although I can't portal very far anymore – or even to another world. The last world I was able to visit was Karry Universe and that didn't go to well."

"Damn," Cisco frowned. "What about your Barry? Your side of the family?"

"Mom and dad divorced years ago," Amelia waved this off, surprising Cisco, but not so much Kayla. She had started to notice in a lot of worlds where Henry and Nora were both alive and somehow ended up divorced. "I barely see mom, but dad's good. Barry's… well," she smiled a little to herself, "he lost his teleporting abilities but is a full-time carer to Roe. You do for family."

"Roe is that bad?" Cisco asked, worried now – Roe was a naturally born speedster and if he weren't up for the challenge, this world would surely be finished.

"Rach's death changed him. Something about seeing her die and feeling her pass on – his connection to the Speed Force," Amelia looked sad at this. "I don't think it helped knowing the Speed Force told Rach she wouldn't be welcome in the Speed Force after death. We don't know where her soul went or if it even went anywhere…" Cisco was shocked to hear that. The Speed Force took her children, especially her natural born children, so it seemed the change timeline was too much for the Speed Force to forgive.

"So, he's practically powerless? Surely you have a Justice League or Alliance or Society or something?" Cisco asked. "Jesse or Wally? Are they speedsters?" The two might not be as powerful as Barry and not naturally born speedsters, but maybe together they could fix the world. Stop the anti-matter wave…. even if they had to die doing it.

"Wally and Jesse are not speedsters; they lost their powers already; and of course, we have heroes. The older generation, those who still have abilities like Wonder Woman and Green Lanterns. Us kids though… well, after Rach's death that all fell apart. I haven't seen or spoken to my Cisco or Gypsy in a long while, and as for Caitlin, she's in Metropolis living the big life of doctor, wife and mother."

"At least they're alive…" Cisco reasoned, a little darkly now.

"I hate to break this up," Kayla spoke up, causing the two to look at her, "but I think it's time we vamoosed?" She was pointing to the windows – the light streaming in was red.

The anti-matter wave had come.

-Hitchhikers-

Amelia had ran out of the church, Kayla and Cisco following her to see the skies indeed were a deep red; the two hitchhikers had only just faced this on Noray and, according to the Monitor, this was the same anti-matter wave that that world's Barry had pushed back.

"How do we stop it? What is it?" Amelia called out, pulling out her phone.

"It's anti-matter and according to your recent history, you can't," Kayla was the one to speak, but Amelia was already on the phone and not paying attention to the two. Kayla looked at Cisco, wondering if they should take Accord now and go.

"Lyla," she stated to the person on the phone. "How can I help? What? Oh damn…"

"This is the bit where she tells us they're going to try and nuke an anti-matter wave," Kayla stated, rolling her eyes at Cisco. She remembered what would have been done on the world she had lived on.

"Not that world anymore," Cisco reminded his friend.

"Elysium is gone," Amelia turned to look at Kayla now, who was unsurprisingly unmoved by the death of a Kryptonian colony she'd barely known existed.

"And this world will be next," Kayla pointed out, looking up at the sky.

"We don't have much in terms of heroes now," Amelia stated, "but we have some Lanterns – Lyla is getting them to look at this oncoming threat."

"And they will die. Prime Barry said the Green Lanterns on Lantern Earth tried to stop it and it didn't help at all," Cisco was the one to state this, taking the phone from Amelia and shutting it off. "I'm sorry but the only thing to stop that is a naturally born speedster and with Rach dead and Roe unfit, this world is doomed."

"Couldn't we ask another world?" Kayla asked this, frowning at Cisco now – she didn't know what it was, but no matter how much she hated this world, she didn't want it dead. Not yet anyway.

"I highly doubt we have the time," Cisco stated, "besides, remember what the other world's Ray said: the speedster has to be vibrating at the same frequency of the world. We're out of options," Cisco explained, opening a portal. "Amelia, Accord – we came here for you."

"You what?" Amelia asked, blinking now.

"We need to go," Cisco looked between Amelia and Kayla at this, and Kayla knew he was right – Paranormal/Extranormal was to be another early victim of this Crisis and there was nothing they could do.

"But my family… Roe… Barry…" Amelia's voice trembled.

"I'm sorry," Cisco stated, genuinely looking sorry too.

Kayla though grabbed Amelia, and before the girl could protest, flew her through the portal, Cisco sighing to himself before moving through too. The portal closed behind him, sealing the world's fate.

-Hitchhikers-

For a moment, all three stood just outside the familiar farm on Mutant Earth when it vanished, and Kayla and Cisco had to groan as the familiar darkness and stars of the Monitor's unusual hideout appeared around them.

"What…?" Amelia asked, her pale face practically white in shock, confusion, and loss. She had just seen her world died and ended up on a new world only to be somewhere else in a matter of seconds. It was a lot to take in in such a short amount of time.

"I had hoped he'd give us a few minutes at least," Cisco muttered, sadly. "You could have at least let us explain?" he added, louder.

"Who are you talking to? What exactly did you do?" Amelia rounded on Cisco and then on Kayla. The former raised his hands in defence, while Kayla just crossed her arms.

"Me. And they did nothing," the Monitor stated, appearing as if out of nowhere, as usual, in his familiar purple-and-blue armor. "Nothing, except for saving your life that is."

"Who are…?" Amelia looked faint now. This was all too much for her.

"I am sorry," the Monitor stated, "but out of everyone in the multiverse, I deemed you the most valuable, the one who can spread the message of Crisis when it happens. You needed to be saved and these two were the ones I sent to save you."

"Crisis…?" Amelia asked, trembling a little now. Kayla moved over to put an arm around the girl – no longer seeing the Accord of Paranormal Earth, but a small girl in an excessively big multiverse, who had just lost everything.

"Isn't Crisis already happening though?" Cisco rounded on the Monitor now. "We've lost worlds already: Lantern, Dark, SnowAllen, and now Extranormal, to name but a few."

"Yes, it is happening, but this is barely a ripple in the water before the tsunami that is the total destruction of the multiverse comes," the Monitor stated, mournfully.

"Total destruction?" Cisco asked, "so it's unavoidable?"

"Nothing is unavoidable," the Monitor pointed out. "There are ways to fight. There are ways to stop it, and there is one trick to bring it all back. But that is not for today. Today is the day I choose my warrior."

"Warrior? What exactly is going on?" Amelia was the one to speak up.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Kayla sighed as the Monitor looked to them. "But I know you're testing worlds," she addressed the Monitor at this. "I mean, you gave Kara and Barry the Bond on Karry Injustice, you tested Prime with the meta bomb, and there's something going on on New Justice I know you're behind."

"Not to mention what you did on Karry Universe," Cisco pointed out.

"I'm strengthening worlds," the Monitor stated to Kayla and Cisco. "Karry Injustice would be dead now if it weren't for the Bond that I gave them; Prime would have a lot of catching up to do without the Dominator plot; and as for New Justice… well, we shall see how that turns out." Cisco and Kayla noticed he purposely left out Karry Universe, giving no explanation for what he did there at all.

"But what about Extranormal?" Cisco spoke up, catching the thread of the conversation. "Was that a test?"

"Yes and no," the Monitor stated.

"Can you ever give us a clear answer?" Kayla groaned.

"Yes and no," the Monitor repeated, a small smirk on his face. "But this wasn't a test for that world – it was doomed from the moment Rachel Garrick created her Flashpoint," Amelia opened her mouth at this, but again was interrupted from talking. "This was a test for you, Francisco Ramon and Kaylar Zor-El. You passed."

"It doesn't feel like it," Kayla muttered, her arm still around Amelia.

"Sometimes wins include loss – and those losses can be greater than expected," the Monitor stated. "But now, it's time for some one-on-one," he smiled now; not an unkind smile, but it was unnerving, nonetheless.

"One-on-one?" Cisco asked, but before he could find out more, there was a flash of white light and he found himself back on the ex-cargo ship headquarters on Prime Earth, Kayla beside him – with no sign of Amelia.

"What?!" Kayla span on the spot, shocked at the sudden transportation. "Amelia?"

"She's gone… or we've gone," Cisco realized, getting his baring as he moved over to the computer.

"We need to get her back," Kayla pointed out. "She's just lost everything – she needs help. She doesn't need him. Whatever his plan is for her, it can't be good."

"I don't think we have that option," Cisco sighed. "When we left Paranormal/Extranormal, I tried to focus on the Monitor, to get to him, but I got nothing. My next best shot was a world that was safe – my home world – and we got there fine. The Monitor seems to be the only one to allow people in and out of his little hideout."

"But… Amelia…" Kayla frowned, a little lost now.

"She's safe, that's all you need to remind yourself on," Cisco pointed out, somewhat distracted.

"If you count that guy 'safe'," Kayla groaned, moving over to the computer to see what Cisco was looking at. "Paranormal?" She asked, seeing the 'lost signal' on the computer.

"Mavis," Cisco stood up, "update the multiverse map in accordance with Crisis and show the cluster containing New Justice and Kingdom Come," with that the familiar holographic spheres representing Earths appeared, but none were blue now; 4 were red, and 3 were green. Cisco groaned.

"It's gone," Kayla stated, knowing the other red worlds were Nazi, SnowAllen and Lantern. The new red dot, right next to New Justice, was the recently deceased Paranormal/Extranormal world.

"It's gone," Cisco repeated, mournfully. "Crisis is going to kill us all."

"That's a happy thought," Kayla sighed, although she was very unnerved.

-Hitchhikers-

Kayla had remained on Prime Earth. After everything that had happened on both Noyay and Paranormal/Extranormal, she needed friendly faces around her and so was currently bunking in their Beach House. In fact, she was babysitting Skye while Kara and Barry there overlooked their various businesses – although Colin was around, doing his homework upstairs.

 _What a mess,_ Kayla wrote in her journal. _After the success of Noray – a world where Ray Palmer and Nora Darkh are a couple – we were taken by the Monitor and told to rescue Amelia of Paranormal… or Extranormal… whichever. It doesn't matter now though as that world is gone. It may not have been a nice place to live after leaving my home world, but it didn't deserve that death._

 _Noray was cool though. Not the name I would give it, but that's not my call,_ she thought of the teenage kids there and had to smile over at Skye, who was napping now, _its sixteen years ahead of most worlds, with an almost grown up Skye, although she prefers 'Lark', which is funny. Not quite the same Skye, I think, but never mind. The Barry there was able to stop the anti-matter wave, to push it back or whatever it is that speedsters can do. It was a victory, but also a loss. What Barry had done to save his world, cost that of another. Not that I'll ever tell anyone from that world this information._

 _You see, Rachel Garrick on Paranormal died, Jay was missing in time, and Roland had gone mad or something. Everyone was losing their powers and Amelia Allen there was the only thing the Monitor cared for about that world – he even admitted it was doomed from a long time ago,_ Kayla sighed at this, not happy with the Monitor. _I don't know who he thinks he is, but I don't trust him, I don't like him. Just when Paranormal's Amelia was at her weakest and most lost, he took her. I felt sorry for the girl, I wanted to help her, but no, I didn't get that chance._

 _But, as Cisco said, there's not much I can do. I just hope that whatever plans he had for Amelia are for the best…_ Kayla paused. She didn't know what else to write at this; her mind was still in a mess over the day's events. She also wanted to sleep.

That was why she was glad when the door opened, and Kara came in. She grinned at her multiverse sister – she had told this Kara everything that had happened. They were especially close since Kayla had covered for Kara during her pregnancy with Skye.

"Why don't you put that journal away?" Kara WellsAllen asked kindly, knowing the stress her sister had been under. "Go and rest. I've got my kid," at that moment, Powie appeared behind her mistress, moving over to lick Kayla. "And, so has Powie it seems," Kara chuckled.

"Thanks sis," Kayla sighed, giving Powie a quick pat on the head and closing the journal. She was going to sleep for a long time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! All Crisis build up chapters for Hitchhikers are done. Also, if you couldn't tell, Sigma had great fun poking fun at Paranormal/Extranormal – the world that just didn't work for you, the readers… and now it's gone. Maybe for good… hehe.
> 
> Oh, and despite the sadness of this chapter, MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!
> 
> Please leave a comment or Kudos, as ever!
> 
> KarryBeta out!


End file.
